El chico del bar
by Zoe Jm
Summary: Bella una doctora que empieza su internado y en una noche de diversión se encuentra con Edward, un chef que sueña con ser reconocido en algún momento. Un amor que nace espontaneo y se desvanece rápido. A veces tienes que dejar algo para conseguir tu sueño.
1. Prólogo

**¿Que tal? Yo aquí otra vez, con una nueva historia que es pero que les guste. Les dejo el Prologo a ver qué les parece. **

* * *

**Capítulo betado por: ****Ariana Mendoza.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Prólogo **

Trabajo, mucha gente creía que yo vivía con esa palabra pegada a mí siempre, pero la verdad es que no era así. No todo el tiempo. En el fondo solo era una joven alocada de veintitrés años que apenas empezaba a vivir por completo, alguien a quien le gustaba divertirse. Una simple chiquilla que se hacía pasar por una mujer fuerte, dura, que se refugiaba en el trabajo por temor a ser sorprendida por el amor y salir herida. Patético, sí, pero no quería arriesgarme. Ya tenía heridas pasadas que no cicatrizaban del todo, todavía no, aún después de tantos años. No, no quería arriesgarme.

Pero la ¿suerte?... o tal vez una palabra mejor empleada seria "destino" cambió eso, me sacó de mi mundo solamente laboral, para transportarme a otro completamente diferente. Uno donde podía ser yo misma, sin pasado, trabajo, sin dolor, o al menos por ahora, pero al fin y al cabo, mejor.

Amo mi trabajo, lo es todo para mí. Todo. Hasta que me encontré con él. Un aire de frescura y tranquilidad, acompañado de una mata hermosa de cabello cobrizo y ojos imposiblemente verdes, llegó a mi vida. Él, mi chico del bar.

* * *

**Algo pequeño, lose. Pero la verdad es que me encanto, esta idea lleva rondando por mi cabeza y no me ha dejado hasta que empecé a escribirla. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Déjenme sus opiniones, que son muy importantes para mí, en un Review. Hasta luego, que estén bien y espero que me acompañen en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Noche de pacto y presentaciones

**Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo. **

* * *

**Música recomendada para este capítulo:**

**Esto es opcional pero se los dejo por si se quieren ambientar un poco más en la historia. **

**Rude Boy – Rihanna**

**Don't stop the party - The Black Eyed Peas**

**Super Bass - Nicki Minaj **

* * *

**Capítulo betado por: ****Ariana Mendoza **

* * *

**1.- Noche de pacto y presentaciones.**

"_El pasado está en los pasos dados, el presente en la acción y el futuro a la vuelta de la esquina y sobre el mismo camino"_

A veces me pregunto a mí misma por qué no escogí otra carrera, como mi madre me sugirió, como mis amigos me dijeron, como mi familia esperaba. Pero esa pregunta se esfuma tan rápido como llega, porque esto, lo que hago, mi trabajo me define.

—Swan, hoy te tocan los post-operatorios del doctor Greene ─me informó el doctor Newton, poniendo un sinfín de historiales médicos a mi lado. Sonrió divertido y se alejó por el corredor antes de siquiera darme la oportunidad de ahorcarlo con mi estetoscopio.

_¡Rayos! Hoy no… _pensé.

—Buena suerte con todo eso, Bella. ¡Hoy me toca urgencias! En verdad espero que la gente se lastime un poco y necesite cirugía ─deseó en voz alta Rosalie, mi mejor amiga y colega, porque sí, ella era interna de cirugía al igual que yo─. Me voy, cielo, nos vemos a la salida. Ah, y hoy es el compromiso con Alice, no se te olvide ─me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue casi saltando de emoción a urgencias.

Resoplé con desgano y cargué los historiales, me senté en una mesa de la estación de enfermeras a revisarlos antes de empezar las rondas junto al doctor Greene. Hoy estaba en su servicio, él era un doctor excelente, pero algo callado.

Era viernes y apenas había empezado mi turno, el reloj marcaba las… 6:30 am y yo salía a las 6:30… ¡pero de la tarde! Ser interna a veces era un asco. Y luego estaba Alice y su fiesta; Alice era una de las pocas personas que había conocido y con la que rápidamente nos habíamos hecho inseparables desde que llegué a Los Ángeles.

Soy de Washington, estudié allí, y así fue como conocí a Rosalie, pero me tocó realizar mi internado en el Hospital Regional de Los Ángeles, y gracias al cielo, a Rose también. No tenemos mucho tiempo establecidas en la ciudad, llegamos hace como tres meses, rentamos un muy lindo apartamento juntas en el centro de la ciudad. Conocimos a Alice al segundo día de haber llegado, mientras estábamos comprando unas cortinas para la sala y dio la casualidad que eran las últimas de ese modelo en la tienda y ella también las quería, ninguna las compro por deferencia a la otra, y de ahí en adelante hemos conocido la ciudad de la mano de Alice Cullen.

Nos hemos acercado mucho las tres, y hoy dará una "pequeña" fiesta en un bar de moda al cual nos invitó alegremente para presentarnos a su familia. Estaba emocionada, claro está, y era por eso que pedía que las horas volaran. Ansiaba sobremanera atravesar las puertas del hospital y no volver por unas cuantas largas horas… o días, sábado y domingo no trabajaba, gracias a Dios, así que esperaba urgente el final de la jornada laboral.

─Buenos días, doctora Swan ─me saludó amablemente el doctor Greene. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de edad, bajito, con unos ojos azules sinceros y cálidos, algo de canas ya, rostro amable y en el cual reflejaba las horas de trabajo y sabiduría adquirida con los años.

─Buenos días ─respondí de la misma forma.

─Hay que empezar, ¿le parece, Swan? ─preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba unos cuantos de los historiales y empezaba a revisarlos.

─Claro.

La verdadera razón por la cual no me entusiasmaba mucho estar hoy en el servicio del doctor Greene, era porque él era el jefe de Oncología, y a veces terminaba algo deprimida y melancólica. Si algunas personas dicen que la vida no es justa, en este departamento está la confirmación, lo podías ver claramente en algunos casos.

─Anímese un poco, Swan, es viernes. Además, hoy tenemos un caso especial, ya lo verá ─me aseguró, viéndome por encima de sus gafas.

Asentí con una sonrisa y regresé mi vista a lo que tenía en mis manos. Empezaba a sentirme melancólica solo leyendo los historiales. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, hombres y mujeres… el cáncer no tenía preferencias. Inhalé y exhalé despacio, sintiendo el aire llenando mis pulmones. Era médico, interna, pero al fin y al cabo, médico. Tenía que acostumbrarme, solo eso. Tenía poco que había empezado mi internado, apenas dos meses que empecé a trabajar. Empiezas desde abajo, pasas por todos los departamentos y poco a poco te vas acostumbrando y ganando, tanto valor, como conocimientos para realizar bien la profesión.

Como somos internos de primer año y recién comenzamos, todavía no participamos en una cirugía, solo podemos observar a nuestro paciente en la mesa desde algún lugar del quirófano, o ver cualquier otra cirugía desde la galería de este. Pero el solo hecho de observar es indescriptible y te hace pensar. En la facultad practicamos con cadáveres, te puedes equivocar y volver a empezar, aquí no. Tienes la vida de alguien, literalmente, en tus manos. No puedes simplemente fallar, y eso es alucinante y a la vez aterrador.

Una vez terminamos de revisar los historiales, nos pusimos en marcha para revisar a los pacientes personalmente. Caminamos por el pasillo de la sección de Oncología y entremos a la primera habitación.

Había un señor mayor acostado en la cama, lucía cansado y algo fatigado, a su lado, se encontraba una viejita, al igual que él, sosteniendo su mano.

─Buenos días ─saludó la señora dulcemente.

─Buenos días ─respondimos.

─Comience, Swan ─me indicó el doctor Greene, la señora miró tiernamente a su esposo y le dio un apretón a su mano.

─Riley Biers, sesenta y dos años, se ingresó por dolor en el pecho y problemas para respirar. Se le realizaron radiografías de tórax que mostraron anomalías, posible carcinoma broncogénico ─expliqué rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de los señores Biers.

─Bien, señor Biers, ¿ha tenido tos, ronquera, hinchazón de cuello o cara? ¿Fuma? ─preguntó el doctor Greene mientras tomaba su estetoscopio y empezaba a revisar y auscultar al paciente.

─Hinchazón no, solo ronquera ─informó─. Y sí, fumo ─dijo algo avergonzado.

─Bueno, señor Biers sus radiografías mostraron anomalías en su tejido pulmonar, vamos a mandarle a hacer más análisis para saber bien a lo que nos estamos enfrentado. Quiero que estén tranquilos hasta saber más ─les decía el doctor, mientras anotaba cosas en el historial. Los señores asintieron.

─Disculpe, doctor, pero tengo que preguntar…. ¿usted cree que pueda ser cáncer? ─preguntó la señora. Biers, un tanto preocupada.

─Es lo más probable, señora ─comenzó a decir el doctor Greene, y la señora soltó un jadeo─. Pero tenemos que ver como está de avanzado y si es maligno o benigno, el cáncer se puede combatir si se trata a tiempo, podemos estarlo. Tranquilos, una enfermera vendrá para llevarlo a hacerle las pruebas, señor Biers. Se le realizará un biopsia para salir de dudas ─terminó, y rápido salimos de la habitación.

Era por eso que precisamente hoy no quería estar en éste servicio, pero bueno, mi consuelo era la fiesta de Alice que, con un poco de suerte, no se cancelaría.

─Vamos, Swan, hay más pacientes por ver ─me apremió el doctor Greene, y empezamos a andar hacia la próxima habitación.

Así pasó toda la mañana. Había casos interesantes, no lo podía negar, y también cabía la posibilidad de que entrara al quirófano a observar, además, todavía no me había mostrado ese "caso especial". La hora de la comida llegó, y salí casi corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, compré mi comida y me senté en una mesa tranquilamente. Pronto empezaron a llegar mis amigos y compañeros.

─Hola, Bella ─me saludó Victoria, mientras se sentaba.

─Hola.

─ ¡Que día!, ya quiero que termine ─dijo Ben, dejando caer su charola en la mesa para luego desparramarse en la silla.

─No puede ser, la máquina de café de mi piso no sirve. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de comprar uno ─se quejó Ángela, antes de tomar un gran trago de su café recién servido.

Empezamos a comer un poco mientras esperábamos que poco a poco llegaran los demás. Minutos después llegó Jessica, seguida por Paul y al último entró Rosalie.

─ ¡Odio urgencias! –bufó Rose, mientras dejaba su charola a un lado y recostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

─ ¿Quién odia urgencias? Lo que daría yo por tenerla hoy ─le debatió Ben.

─No hay nada interesante, solo llegan personas con pequeñas contusiones, alguien que necesita sutura, personas con dolor de cabeza que máximo puede llegar a ser migraña, indigestión…. Un asco. Ya quiero que termine el día ─se quejó Rose, y comenzó a picar su comida.

─Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?, urgencias sin nada bueno ─comentó Victoria.

─ ¿En qué área están hoy? ─preguntó Jessica.

─Pediatría ─respondió Victoria.

─General ─dijo Ben.

─Trauma ─contestó Ángela.

─Oncología ─respondí rápido y seguí comiendo mi tan rico emparedado.

─Cardiología ─dijo Paul mientras masticaba.

─Urgencias ─gruñó Rose.

─ ¡Me tocó lo peor! Yo estoy con Newton ─nos comentó Jess, y todos hicimos sonidos de asco.

─Y yo me quejaba ─bufó de nuevo Rosalie.

─Si, te tocó lo peor ─la compadecí.

Platicamos en lo que terminábamos de comer, y como si estuvieran programados, los _buscas _empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo y uno por uno nos fuimos a nuestros servicios.

Llegué casi corriendo al piso de Oncología y me le uní al doctor Greene, el cual ya estaba en camino a la habitación de la próxima paciente.

─Respire, Swan ─me aconsejó.

─Sí, señor ─le respondí, y arreglé un poco mi bata y mi cabello que se había alborotado un poco por mi pequeña carrera.

─Este es nuestro caso especial, si todo sale como se ha planeado, me acompañará hoy en el quirófano doctora Swan ─me prometió, y rápidamente el día me sonrió, ya que las palabras mágicas habían sido pronunciadas y escuchadas.

─Será un placer, señor ─respondí con una inmensa sonrisa y el sonrió divertido.

─Internos ─murmuró, y siguió caminando.

Pasamos varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la última del pasillo, el doctor abrió la puerta y me instó a pasar primero. La habitación estaba llena de rosas, globos y unos cuantos peluches. En la cama, se encontraba una joven muy hermosa a pesar de lucir algo demacrada, a su lado se hallaban sus padres, al parecer, y estaban atentos a nuestra entrada.

─Hola, doctor Greene, hoy es el gran día, ¿cierto? ─habló la chica con una voz alegre y entusiasta.

─Claro que sí, Heidi ─aseguró mi superior.

─Heidi, señor y señora Vulturi, ella es la doctora Isabella Swan y nos acompañará hoy en el quirófano ─me presentó, los señores rápidamente me sonrieron amables al igual que su hija y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

No sabía absolutamente nada de este caso, así que solo mantuve mi boca cerrada y presté atención a lo que decía el doctor Greene.

─Heidi Vulturi, diecisiete años, se le detectó leucemia hace dos años y recibirá un trasplante de precursores hematopoyéticos o también mejor conocido como… ¿Swan? ─me pregunto directamente el doctor Greene.

─Trasplante de médula ósea ─contesté rápidamente y él me dio la razón. A pesar de que estábamos enfrente de los pacientes y de que yo era médico, todavía era interna, así que él seguía el método de enseñanza.

─Bien, Heidi, tus exámenes están en orden, así que una enfermera vendrá por ti para prepararte y nos veremos en el quirófano ─le explicó a Heidi.

─De acuerdo, nos vemos ─nos dijo a los dos con una gran sonrisa.

Salimos de la habitación, no sin antes recibir un apretado abrazo de la señora Vulturi, quien agradecía el que su hija después de dos años de estar en lista de espera, al fin pudiera recibir el trasplante.

─Es un caso importante, como puede ver, Swan. Cámbiese, y la veo en el quirófano ─me indicó, mientras firmaba el papeleo necesario.

─Sí, señor _—_le dije, y empecé a caminar rumbo a los vestidores.

¡Entraba al quirófano! Me sentía extasiada. No resulto ser tan malo después de todo.

Llegué a mi casillero y dejé mi bata y mi estetoscopio quedándome solo con el pantalón y la filipina azul que comprendía el uniforme para los internos de cirugía, revisé rápidamente mi celular y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Alice, esta mujer no entendía el concepto de "trabajo absorbente".

Me recargué en mi casillero y rápidamente le devolví la llamada, al segundo tono me contestó:

─Hola, doctora Swan. ¿Cómo va la tarde, cielo? ─me saludó mi amiga pelinegra del otro lado de la línea, y hubo una frase que captó mi atención, "la tarde". Enseguida, alcé mi mirada a la pared que tenía enfrente, donde descansaba un reloj digital y en el cual se podía ver claramente las 5:00 pm. ¡Qué rápido se pasaba el tiempo!

─Bien, Alice, voy a entrar al quirófano en unos minutos ─le comenté.

─Ugh, no quiero saber, sabes que mi estómago es sensible para eso ─me recordó, y yo me reí porque era cierto, Alice no aguantaba nada─. Entonces supongo que saldrás más tarde de lo acordado, ¿cierto? ─me preguntó con un tono de voz nada contento, es más, sonaba como reproche. Había prometido llegar temprano y ayudarla un poco e incluso tratar de entablar una relación con su familia, y ahora, creo que eso no pasaría porque llegaría encima del tiempo.

─Lo siento, Alice, pero llegaré, ¡lo juro! ─le prometí a la pequeña duende, como le decíamos con Rose.

─Está bien, Bella, ya no te detengo. Llamaré a Rose, nos vemos.

─Adiós, Alice.

─Adiós ─se despidió, y cortamos la llamada. Me preparé, y me apresuré al área de quirófanos.

Entré, el lugar ya estaba lleno de enfermeras y algunos médicos, la paciente ya estaba en la mesa de operaciones y el doctor Greene estaba listo para empezar.

─Es hora de empezar. Ponga atención, Swan, algo me dice que será una gran cirujana ─vaticinó el doctor Greene con una sonrisa que se podía ver en sus ojos, a pesar de llevar el cubre boca como todos en la sala.

Los minutos pasaron, y yo estaba que no cabía en mi lugar por dos razones: uno, porque estaba viendo otra cirugía más y era claro que tenía que recorrer un gran camino para llegar a esa posición; y dos, porque ya llevaba casi dos horas adentro y Alice me mataría.

Después de unos muchos minutos después, al fin se dio por terminada la cirugía, y yo, tratando de ser lo más disimulada posible, salí corriendo por los pasillos rumbo a los vestidores. Sin perder tiempo, me cambié de ropa, tomé mi bolso y con mi celular en mano, salí lo más pronto posible del hospital.

La fría noche me recibió de lleno, paré un taxi, al cual le di la dirección del departamento y deseé que llegáramos rápido. Miré mi celular, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de Rose. Por su lado, Alice imponía record con diez llamadas perdidas y un mensaje.

Los mensajes de Rose decían:

"_¿Bella sigues en cirugía? Llámame cuando veas esto"_

"_Bella te veo en el bar, voy a casa a cambiarme porque ya es muy tarde. Cuídate cariño y llámame", _ese era su último mensaje, y era de hace media hora, ya eran las 9:00 pm.

La cirugía se había extendido demasiado, más el papeleo que tenía que hacer…. si que iba con retraso, y todavía tenía que cambiarme.

Ya casi estábamos por llegar y yo agradecí al cielo por eso. Todavía no había visto el mensaje de Alice, pero podía imaginármelo, lo abrí y lo leí.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, la cita era a las 9:00 pm ¿Dónde estás?", _se podía leerclaramente en mi pantalla, tenía escaso un minuto de habérmelo mandado.

Llegamos, y pagué como pude con todas las cosas que traía encima. Bajé y corrí hacia la puerta del edificio, donde el amable portero me saludó, y yo solo puede sonreírle en lo que pasaba para llamar al elevador. Mientras lo esperaba, marqué el número de Rosalie, ni loca marcaba el número de Alice en estas condiciones.

─Hey. ¿Dónde estás? ─preguntó mi amiga rubia al contestar la llamada.

─Voy apenas a cambiarme, no tardo en llegar ─le informé, y subí al elevador que ya había hecho su aparición. Marqué el número de nuestro piso y las puertas se cerraron.

─Tranquila, todavía no llega mucha gente. Aquí te espero, cuídate ─y sin más, corté la llamada. Salí del ascensor y corrí a mi puerta, entré y tiré todo en el sofá y me abalancé a mi habitación.

Me metí a la ducha sin siquiera esperar a que el agua se templara un poco, me lavé a profundidad para quitar el olor a hospital y me envolví en una toalla para salir. Me sequé y me puse la ropa interior, que consistía en un conjunto negro de encaje, me maquillé solo un poco, y sequé rápido mi cabello, dejándolo suave y liso. Saqué mi vestido negro del armario y me subí a mis tacones, tome mi bolso y puse en el todo lo necesario, y antes de salir me mire en el espejo.

No estaba nada mal, el vestido acentuaba mis curvas y hacia resaltar mi pálida piel. También mostraba un poco de mis torneadas piernas, las cuales costaron días en el gimnasio Mi cabello caía hasta un poco por debajo de mis hombros, liso y café, con mi amado flequillo de lado, dándole un toque dulce a mi mirada que estaba enmarcada por rímel y delineador negro, haciendo resaltar mis grandes ojos chocolate. Sí, sin duda, nada mal.

Salí del departamento, y ya un poco más tranquila, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección del bar que Alice había seleccionado para su fiesta. Llegamos rápido gracias a la forma de conducir del taxista, cosa que agradecía por estar en esta situación, pero si no, me hubiera bajado desde un principio.

Entré al elegante establecimiento y miré a mí alrededor, era un lugar tranquilo y con clase. La parte de abajo parecía estar casi a reventar, estaba lleno de sillones y mesas altas con bancos, en las cuales las personas platicaban amenamente.

Empecé a caminar y a tratar de ubicar a Rose o a Alice, cuando, literalmente, sentí que choqué con una gran pared.

─Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? ─preguntó alarmado el muy robusto tipo, mientras me sostenía de los hombros para que no cayera. Al principio me sentí aturdida, pero luego alce mi vista y me encontré con unos ojos caramelo sonriéndome, y unos dulces hoyuelos.

─Si, no te preocupes ─lo tranquilicé. Era un tipo enorme, repito, ¡enorme!

─Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

─ ¡Emmett! ─se escuchó la voz de Alice interrumpir la presentación del tipo. La pequeña duende se tiro a los brazos del hombre y él la cargo y dio vueltas en círculo con ella.

Alice llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, con unas zapatillas muy altas. Su cabello negro azabache estaba peinado como siempre, con una punta mirando para cada lado, llevaba un maquillaje suave, y lo que más resaltaba, eran sus hermosos ojos verdes.

─Hola, enana, ¿creíste que no iba a venir? ─le preguntó sonriendo.

─Claro que no, sé que no me fallarías ─le contestó mi amiga, y entonces reparo en mí.

─Bella, que bueno que ya llegaste ─me abrazó fuertemente, casi asfixiándome.

─Llegué, Alice, tarde, pero segura ─le dije mientras me soltaba y recuperaba la movilidad en mis brazos.

El hombre nos observaba con una sonrisa, ahora que me fijaba bien, no era nada feo. No era mi tipo, pero no era feo. Era muy alto, musculoso, de tez clara, ojos color caramelo, cabello negro y rizado, y esos peculiares y lindos hoyuelos.

─Déjenme que los presente. Bella, él es mi hermano Emmett Cullen, Emmett, ella es Bella Swan, mi amiga ─nos presentó Alice.

─Mucho gusto ─le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia él.

─El gusto es mío, linda ─me contestó mientras la estrechaba.

─Vamos, Bella, te presentaré a todos ─me dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia las escaleras que había ahí, subimos al segundo nivel donde estaba el privado que Alice había reservado.

No estaba tan lleno como el piso anterior, pero si había concurrencia. Alice se tomó muy en serio eso de "presentarme a todos", ya que me arrastró a diferentes lugares para presentarme a sus colegas diseñadores, primos, amigos, hasta exnovios. No me había dejado sentarme, ni mucho menos acercarme a la barra, donde se encontraba Rosalie, a tomar un trago.

─Alice, ¿podría tomar algo? Podemos continuar después ─le propuse a la pequeña.

─Ay, Bella, no aguantas mucho, amiga. Está bien. Solo te presentaré a mis padres y a mi otro hermano ─me prometió, con su característica sonrisa.

Suspiré fuerte y acepté, era su familia, no podía decir "no". Me condujo hasta un lugar un poco más apartado, donde ya no se escuchaba tanto la atronadora música que habían empezado a poner. Había unos sillones que prometían ser cómodos, junto con una mesa donde había varias bebidas y algo de botana. En los sillones se encontraba lo que parecía ser, una linda pareja. El hombre era muy guapo al igual que la mujer, él tenía el cabello rubio bien peinado e iba vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, lo que le daba un toque informal; además, tenía unos impresionante ojos verdes. La mujer llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes finos, y su cabello caramelo al igual que sus ojos, caía liso y sólo ondulado en las puntas. Una vez que entramos en su campo de visión, nos sonrieron alegremente.

─Mamá, papá, les presento a mi amiga Isabella Swan, Bella ─me presentó con una sonrisa brillante a sus padres que, inmediatamente se pusieron en pie.

─Mucho gusto, Bella, Carlisle Cullen ─se presentó el padre de Alice y estrechó mi mano.

─Hola, Bella, Esme Cullen ─al igual que su esposo, la madre de Alice también estrechó la mano que le ofrecí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

─El gusto es mío, señor y señora Cullen, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

─Oh cariño, tutéanos por favor, nos haces sentir viejos ─me pidió Esme, mientras soltaba una risita encantadora. Por su parte, Carlisle asintió, dándole la razón.

─Claro, Carlisle, Esme ─los complací, y ellos sonrieron encantados, Alice parecía estar muy contenta porque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

─ ¿A qué te dedicas Bella? ─me preguntó gentilmente, Carlisle.

─Soy cirujana, estoy haciendo mi internado ─les expliqué.

─Vaya, eso es asombroso, cielo. Alice nos mencionó que tú y Rose también son amigas ─comento Esme.

─SI, Rosalie y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad ─aclaré.

─Nos gustaría invitarlas a nuestra casa, su casa, tal vez a comer. ¿Qué te parece? ─me propuso Carlisle, y Esme aplaudió entusiasmada.

─Si, cielo, tienen que ir. Me encantaría conocer mejor a las amigas de mi hija ─dijo sonriendo.

─Gracias. Claro que sí, sería un placer ─acepté gustosa, porque a pesar de ser los padres de Alice, me habían caído de maravilla.

—Debemos planear eso mejor, tienen que ir, Bella. Pero bueno, mamá, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano "El gran chef"? —le preguntó Alice a su madre, con tono juguetón.

—Alice, que no te escuche que lo llamas así —le aconsejó su madre, soltando una leve risita—. Se acaba de ir al sanitario y dijo que iba a hacer una llamada, que volvía en unos minutos..

—Bien, te lo presentaré después, Bella. Los dejamos, síganse divirtiendo —les deseó su hija, parándose y tomándome de la mano.

—Fue un placer, Esme, Carlisle. Nos seguimos viendo —me despedí sonriendo a la tan linda pareja.

─Claro, Bella, diviértete —me deseó Esme.

—Por supuesto, Bella, te esperamos en tu casa ─me dijo Carlisle, caballerosamente.

—Gracias —agradecí lo más rápido que pude porque Alice ya había empezado a caminar y me llevaba consigo.

Dejamos a sus agradables padres atrás y nos dirigimos por fin a la barra, donde nos esperaba nuestra rubia e impresionante amiga, quien nos sonrió de lado cuando nos vio.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo que se pegaba delicadamente a su silueta haciéndola realzar, tenía su cabello rubio recogido en un moño casual. Estaba maquillada un poco mas cargada que nosotras, pero le lucia de maravilla, sus labios estaban de un suave tono rojo, sus parpados en un tono ahumado hacían destacar sus maravillosos ojos azules. Sí, mi amiga arrasaba.

—Hola, hasta que por fin puedo hablarte —me saludó, y me invitó a sentarme en un taburete a lado de ella. Alice se sentó a lado mío.

—Si, lo sé. La pequeña duende me raptó —bromeé, y Alice me dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Oye, puedo oírte. Hay que pedir algo, muero de sed —nos sugirió y llamo al barman—. Tres tequilas dobles —le pidió, y él rápidamente empezó a servirlos, mientras nos sonreía coquetamente.

—Alice, ¿acaso me quieres emborrachar? _—_le pregunté, mientras el barman nos ponía los tragos enfrente, y Rosalie se reía y se acomodaba mejor para empezar la primera ronda.

— ¡Oh vamos! Desde que nos conocemos, solo las he visto borracha dos veces, es hora de aumentar ese número.

—Por mí no hay problema, he dicho que me voy a desestressar y divertir. Tal vez no me vaya sola esta noche _—_dijo Rose, lanzándole una mirada pícara al barman que nos atendía.

—Rose _—_la reprendí riendo.

—Vamos, Bella, Alice tiene razón ¡Hay que emborracharnos! Además, deberías seguir mi ejemplo _—_me sugirió, mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Si, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que… tú sabes? _—_me preguntó Alice sin ningún pudor, agradecí que el chico que nos atendió no estuviera cerca y se encontrara en la otra esquina tomando una orden.

— ¡Están locas! No pienso contestar a eso _—_les dije por encima de la música que empezaba a sonar demasiado fuerte en los altavoces.

— ¡Meses! Meses, ¡oh si, meses! _—_empezó a cantar Rose a voz en cuello.

—Eres una maldita _—_la acusé, mientras Alice se reía a carcajadas.

—Mira, Bella, vamos a hacer un pacto. Ninguna de las tres se irá sola esta noche, y cuando digo sola, me refiero a que nos debemos ir en compañía de un chico, y no precisamente a jugar cartas _—_empezó diciendo Alice, y justamente en ese momento, comenzó a sonar la canción de "Rude Boy" de Rihanna a todo volumen_—_. La que este conmigo que diga "¡SALUD!" _—_terminó gritando Alice y alzo su tequila en alto.

— ¡SALUD!- gritó igualmente Rosalie entusiasmada, estas mujeres conseguían lo que querían, de eso no había duda. O tal vez era que yo no ponía mucha resistencia, pero a la mierda, me vine a divertir.

— ¡SALUD!_ —_grité yo también, alzando mi trago. Las chicas gritaron divertidas por mi actitud, causando que varios tipos nos miraran y sonrieran en nuestra dirección.

Chocamos nuestros tragos, lamimos un poco de la sal que nos habíamos puesto en el dorso de nuestra mano y empinamos nuestros tragos hasta el fondo, el líquido quemó mi garganta y dejó un calor agradable en ella. Rápidamente, chupamos unas rebanadas de limón que el barman nos había traído.

— ¡Si! _—_gritó Alice como loca demente_ —._ Vamos a bailar, nenas _—_nos dijo mientras se paraba del taburete y se arreglaba un poco el vestido.

— ¡Vamos! _—_la apoyé, estaba animada y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas cumplir el pacto.

Las tres nos encaminamos a la pista de baile, muchos chicos nos dedicaron miradas y algunos hasta nos piropeaban. Sin duda, mi autoestima estaba al cien esta noche.

—Esa es la confirmación de que somos hermosas y estamos buenas. Ah, y lo mejor, ¡somos solteras! _—_gritó Rose, y alzó sus brazos mientras empezábamos a movernos en el centro de la pista.

Alice se puso enfrente de mí y Rose se ubico a mis espaldas, dejándome a mí en medio de ellas. Las chicas se empezaron a mover como si les pagaran, se estaban luciendo, y yo no podía quedarme atrás.

Todas las personas en la pista enloquecieron, y empezaron a bailar con las manos arriba y con más entusiasmo aún cuando de los altavoces se escuchó "Don't stop the party" de los Black Eyed Peas.

Así pasamos un largo rato, bailando y tomando rondas de tragos. Empezaba a sentir como el alcohol corría por mi organismo, la vergüenza empezaba a desaparecer de mí cuando bailaba con las chicas. Estuvimos analizando a los posibles prospectos para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra noche, pero todavía no encontrábamos a los que estuvieran a la altura de nuestras expectativas.

Estábamos bailando animadamente, cuando Alice gritó en mi oído.

—Oh, no puede ser. ¡Lo he encontrado! _—_me lastimó el tímpano al decir eso, gritó lo suficientemente recio para dejarme sorda y que Rosalie escuchara. Antes de que le pudiera reclamar por mi nueva sordera, ella señaló hacia arriba, donde estaba el barandal del segundo piso.

— ¿Cuál de todos, Alice? Hay más de cincuenta _—_gritó de regreso Rosalie, terminando con mi sentido auditivo.

—El que tiene el chaleco. ¡El rubio! _—_nos dijo, y rápidamente pude ubicarlo. Era un tipo alto, con cabello rubio, que iba vestido con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa y un chaleco. Era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver desde mi posición. El se dio cuenta de nuestra mirada y su atención se clavó en Alice, a la cual le regaló la sonrisa del millón y un guiño.

—No puede ser, mis pobres bragas _—_nos dijo, mirándonos a nosotras, había dejado de ver al rubio para demostrar que no estaba tan necesitada.

— ¡Alice!, no necesitaba saber eso _—_le reclamé.

—Da igual, ¿qué esperas? _—_la instó Rose.

A este punto, ya ni bailábamos, solo nos mecíamos en la pista.

— ¿Cómo me veo? _—_nos preguntó, mientras se arreglaba el cabello disimuladamente.

—Muy buena, acábalo _—_la animó Rosalie, de la manera "más fina" (nótese el sarcasmo).

—Bien, voy por él, chicas. Estaré viéndolas de cerca _—_nos advirtió, y con la mayor calma del mundo, empezó a dirigirse hasta las escaleras.

Rosalie y yo nos fuimos más al fondo de la pista para ver mejor, Alice había caminado rumbo a la barra y pasó de largo al rubio de forma consciente y él la siguió. Mi amiga se daba a desear. Él se puso enfrente de ella y después de decirle algo, que por obvias razones no escuchamos, le ofreció su mano y Alice ni tarde ni perezosa la estrechó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al darle el beso nos dedico un guiño y nosotras alzamos nuestros pulgares en su dirección.

—Una menos _—_suspiré.

—Si, ¿quién será la próxima? _—se _preguntó Rosalie, mientras se daba golpecitos con su dedo en el mentón.

—Tú _—_respondí sin pensarlo mucho, mientras seguíamos bailando juntas.

—No me iré hasta que tú te vayas primero con alguien _—_me prometió como buena amiga.

Seguimos bailando hasta que nos sentimos algo cansadas, subimos y nos sentamos en los mismos taburetes de antes, pedimos nuevos tragos y comenzamos a conversar. De lejos se podía distinguir a Alice con el rubio, platicaban amenamente. Alice sintió nuestra mirada y disimuladamente nos hizo señas de que todo iba bien. En ese preciso momento, el chico le dijo algo, y ella asintió para después bajar junto a él las escaleras con dirección a la pista tomados de la mano.

—Vaya que es rápida _—_comentó Rose.

Pedimos otra ronda más de tequilas y oficialmente ya estaba ebria.

—No puede ser, Bella, ¡estoy borracha! _—_me dijo Rosalie riendo.

—Estamos igual _—_le confesé con un susurro exagerado a causa de mi ebriedad.

—Cuidado, señoritas, tienen varios ojos pendientes de ustedes _—_nos informó una voz a mis espaldas, volteé, y Emmett nos observaba divertido.

—Hola de nuevo, Emmett _—_le dije, y el asintió mientras le pedía dos whiskys al barman.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella _—_contestó imitando mis palabras. Rosalie se había quedado callada y miraba a Emmett con la "cara". Sí, Rosalie ponía esa "cara" cuando quería tirarse alguien. No puedo explicar muy bien como lo hacía, pero, básicamente, abría un poco más sus ojos y batía sus, pestañas, cruzaba la pierna y sonreía ladinamente.

—Hola, soy Rosalie _—_se presentó ella sola, y me miró significativamente.

—Oh, que maleducada soy. Emmett, ella es mi amiga Rosalie, Rosalie él es Emmett _—_los presenté rápidamente. Emmett no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia.

—Un placer, Rosalie _—_dijo, y tomo la mano de mi amiga y la besó.

—Lo mismo digo, Emmett _—_respondió Rosalie de manera sensual, y yo quería largarme de ese lugar.

— ¿Quieres bailar? _—_le preguntó Emmett a Rose, y esta sonrió encantada, se comenzó a parar, pero entonces recayó en mi.

—Hmmm… lo siento, vengo con Bella _—_desistió mi amiga.

—No, no. Ve a bailar, diviértanse _—_los animé, y Rose me vio con cara de duda, pero le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

—Bueno, entonces sí. Me encantaría bailar _—_dijo seductoramente mi amiga y rápido bajaron a la pista.

_Vaya, quedo solamente yo,_ pensé.

Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando a mis mejores prospectos, pero en realidad no había mucha mercancía buena. Estaba ebria, algo cansada, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de irme acompañada hoy. Estaba tan desesperada que, por un momento, pensé que el barman no estaba tan mal.

-_— ¿_Me das un whisky?, por favor _—_pidió una voz aterciopelada a mí lado.

Volteé a ver de quién provenía esa voz, y casi me caigo de espaldas. Era un tipo que estaba para comérselo. Era alto, delgado, pero musculoso sin exagerar, tez clara, labios rosas y apetecibles, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, pómulos altos, ojos hermosamente verdes, iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa simple blanca, que estaba arremangada, dejando ver unos fuertes antebrazos.

Y por estar viéndolo, o mejor dicho, comiéndomelo con la mirada, no escuché que me hablaba.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? _—_me preguntó, sonriendo divertido; claramente se había dado cuenta de mi mirada. Sentí mi vergüenza subir acompañada por mi sonrojo.

—Hola, sí, gracias _—_contesté, y me centré por un momento en mi trago para esperar que bajara un poco mi sonrojo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? _—_preguntó, y yo regresé mi vista a él de inmediato, estaba señalando el taburete que estaba a mi lado.

-_—_Claro _—_respondí.

El barman le entregó su trago y el agradeció educadamente, tomó un sorbo y me contempló atento.

—Edward _—_dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Bella _—_dije y estreché nuestras manos encantada.

—Dime, Bella, ¿vienes sola? _—_me preguntó, claramente me estaba haciendo platica y yo no era quien para negarme.

—No, con unas amigas, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco, con mi familia, se podría decir.

Y así comenzamos a charlar sobre todo y nada a la vez, no tocamos temas personales, ni hablamos más acerca de nosotros. Solamente comentábamos del ambiente y hacíamos preguntas tontas. Tomamos más, y yo ya estaba casi como una cuba. Pero me lo estaba pasando genial.

— ¿Quieres bailar? _—_me ofreció.

—Por supuesto _—_acepté encantada, me guió entre la gente, con su mano en mi cintura, mientras nos acercábamos a la pista.

Mientras iba caminando, pude observa a Alice, quien estaba muy ocupada metiéndole mano al rubio, y solo a unos cuantos metros estaba Rosalie, que bailaba muy pegada a Emmett. Una vez llegamos a la pista y nos acomodamos entre tanta gente, comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de Nicki Minaj con "Super Bass".

Al principio bailamos un poco separados, pero fueron pasando las canciones y comenzamos a bailar más pegados, hasta el punto en el que no sabías donde comenzaba mi cuerpo y terminaba el de él. Bailé como nunca, me divertí mucho a su lado. Tomamos unas rondas más solo nosotros y no sé muy bien cómo pasó, pero de un momento a otro, me encontraba contra la puerta de su departamento, con él besando mi cuello y yo tratando de quitarle lo más rápido posible su camisa.

La ropa cayó por todo su piso, y, milagrosamente, llegamos a su cama. Nos besamos, acariciamos, reímos, y logré cumplir mi pacto con creces.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Déjenme su opinión en un Review. Que estén muy bien y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	3. Tarde de chicas

**Siento mucho la demora pero he tenido unas semanas demasiado difíciles y apenas tuve la oportunidad de sentarme frente al ordenador empecé a escribir. Pero aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza **

* * *

**2.- Tarde de Chicas.**

La luz del sol empezó a entrar en la estancia iluminando todo a su paso; se filtró por mis parpados haciendo que en mi cabeza se instalara un dolor agudo y punzante. Poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos. Me sentía cómoda, si hacíamos a un lado el gran dolor en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo y comencé a mirar donde me encontraba y a tratar de ubicarme.

El techo era blanco al igual que las paredes y el cuarto estaba en total claridad gracias al astro rey. En mi rápida revisión, me topé de frente con el reloj de la mesa de noche que estaba a lado mío: eran las doce del día… ¡Las doce del día!

_¡No puede ser!, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡Rayos!_

Claramente, había bebido de más, y ahora me encontraba en una habitación que no era la mía y sin ropa.

_¡Sin ropa! ¿Pero qué diablos pasó conmigo? _

Y entonces, recaí en el cuerpo que estaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda y en un profundo sueño. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí, golpeándome con fuerza.

.

.

Empecé a caminar y a tratar de ubicar a Rose o a Alice cuando, literalmente, sentí que choqué con una gran pared.

─Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? ─preguntó alarmado el enorme tipo, mientras me sostenía de los hombros para que no cayera. Al principio me sentí aturdida, pero luego alcé mi vista y me encontré con unos ojos caramelo sonriéndome, y unos dulces hoyuelos.

─Si, no te preocupes ─lo tranquilicé.

─Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

─ ¡Emmett! ─se escuchó la voz de Alice interrumpir la presentación del tipo.

.

─Mamá, papá, les presento a mi amiga Isabella Swan, Bella ─me presentó Alice.

─Mucho gusto, Bella, Carlisle Cullen ─se presentó el padre de Alice y estrechó mi mano.

─Hola, Bella, Esme Cullen ─al igual que su esposo, la madre de Alice también estrechó la mano que le ofrecí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

─El gusto es mío, señor y señora Cullen, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

─Oh cariño, tutéanos por favor, nos haces sentir viejos ─me pidió Esme.

.

—Mira, Bella, vamos a hacer un pacto. Ninguna de las tres se irá sola esta noche, y cuando digo sola, me refiero a que nos debemos ir en compañía de un chico, y no precisamente a jugar cartas —empezó diciendo Alice, y justamente en ese momento, comenzó a sonar la canción "Rude Boy" de Rihanna a todo volumen—. La que esté conmigo que diga "¡SALUD!" —terminó gritando Alice y alzó su tequila en alto.

— ¡SALUD! —gritó igualmente Rosalie.

— ¡SALUD! —grité

.

— ¿Me das un whisky?, por favor.

Volteé a ver de quién provenía esa voz, y casi me caigo de espaldas. Era un tipo que estaba para comérselo. Era alto, delgado, pero musculoso sin exagerar, tez clara, labios rosas y apetecibles, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, pómulos altos, ojos hermosamente verdes, iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa simple blanca, que estaba arremangada, dejando ver unos fuertes antebrazos.

Y por estar viéndolo, o mejor dicho, comiéndomelo con la mirada, no escuché que me hablaba.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

—Hola, sí, gracias.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó, y yo regresé mi vista a él de inmediato, estaba señalando el taburete que estaba a mi lado.

—Claro —respondí.

.

—Eres hermosa —susurró contra mi cuello, y después lo lamió exquisitamente.

Estaba contra una puerta y solo me importaba quitarle la ropa a este hombre. Nos metíamos mano desesperados y lo único que quería era sentirlo contra mí.

— ¿Quieres seguir? —me preguntó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —le respondí, y estampé mis labios contra los de él.

.

.

Me paré como resorte de la blanca cama ante la lluvia de recuerdos, y el cuerpo que se encontraba en esta, no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía que salir de aquí, pero primero tenía que hallar mi ropa. Comencé a buscar todas mis pertenencias. Mis bragas y sostén estaban en distintos lugares del piso, conforme los iba encontrando me los iba poniendo.

Salí de la habitación y sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta. Caminé por el pasillo donde había más ropa tirada y de donde recogí mi vestido. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar mis zapatos y bolso. Seguí caminando por el departamento sin poner atención en el, solo buscaba mis cosas_. _

_¿Dónde carajos estaban?_

Llegué a lo que era la sala, y cerca de un sillón estaba un zapato mío.

_Genial. ¿Dónde estaba el otro? _

Escaneé el lugar nerviosa, quería salir lo más rápido posible antes de que él se despertara, me encontrara aquí y pasáramos un momento incómodo.

En la parte baja del otro sillón, estaba mi bolso. Me abalancé sobre el y vi que estuviera todo adentro. Sí, así era, solo faltaba mi otro zapato y era capaz de irme descalza si no lo encontraba. Casi volteo el departamento buscándolo, ¡y nada!

_No puede ser. Nunca hago estas cosas y ahora me pasa esto, no puede…_

Mis pensamientos se cortaron de raíz al escuchar ruidos en la habitación continua y el inconfundible sonido de una puerta abrirse. Tomé mi bolso y mi único zapato apurada y salí a velocidad luz por la puerta principal rumbo al ascensor, pero el muy miserable no respondía a mi llamado, así que en mi desesperación por salir de ahí, terminé bajando por las escaleras; despeinada, con un solo zapato, mi ropa un tanto arrugada y bolso en mano.

El portero del edificio junto con los peatones que pasaban, me miraban de pies a cabeza. Un poco avergonzada y de mal humor, subí al taxi que había parado y le indiqué mi destino.

En el trayecto me relajé lo suficiente para que mi mal genio se fuera. Cuando llegué, subí directo a mi departamento, abrí y me metí antes de que algún vecino pudiera verme. Suspiré pesadamente mientras me recargaba contra la puerta. El sexo casual estaba devaluado, o al menos para mí.

—Buenos días _—_el burlón saludo de Rosalie llegó a mis oídos.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con mi rubia amiga decentemente vestida y peinada, fresca, podría decir que también radiante, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una humeante taza de café en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo rayos…? _—_le pregunté incrédula.

— Soporto el alcohol más que tú _—_me respondió extendiendo más su sonrisa.

Gemí y me deslicé por la puerta hasta estar sentada en el duro piso.

— ¿Pero qué haces? Párate, ven, tenemos que platicar _—_me dijo con ansias, palmeando a su lado en el sofá.

—Primero tomaré un baño _—_le informé, y con fatiga me levanté y caminé a mi habitación.

Arrojé mi bolso en la silla de mi escritorio, rápidamente me desvestí y me metí al baño. Bajo el chorro de agua que salía de la regadera, me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho ayer por la noche. Nunca había tenido sexo con alguien a quien no conocía, y al parecer ese no era mi estilo, pero lo bueno de esto es que nunca jamás lo tendría que volver a ver en mi vida. Es más, incluso tal vez ni se acuerde de cómo era yo.

Salí con más entusiasmo, me sequé y me puse unos shorts cortos y una blusa sencilla. Una vez lista, me encaminé a la sala donde estaba Rose, me senté a su lado y puse mis piernas en su regazo, ella me sonrió con cariño y señaló con la cabeza un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame qué tal te fue ayer _—_me pidió, mientras yo tomaba a grandes tragos de mi jugo.

—En resumen, me fui con un tipo que no conocía, tuvimos sexo en su departamento, me desperté desorientada, salí corriendo de su casa con un solo zapato porque el otro no lo encontré, me vine descalza todo el camino y ahora sufro de resaca. ¿Qué tal tú? _—_dije secamente.

— ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Acabas de tener sexo y estás de malas? A menos que… ¿era malo? _—_me preguntó, mordiéndose el labio para detener su risa.

— ¡Rose!, te cuento todo lo que me pasó, ¿y tú me preguntas qué si el hombre era malo en la cama? _—_dije incrédulamente, y ella asintió rápidamente con su cabeza_—_. No, Rosalie, no era malo _—_terminé confesando con mis mejillas en llamas.

—Bella, ¿ves?, eres una maldita suertuda. Piensa en eso. Muchas mujeres matarían por buen sexo, y tú vienes de tenerlo y estás de malas. ¿A quién le importa un mísero zapato? _—_decía la rubia que estaba frente a mí.

—Bueno, ya. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? _—_le pregunté para desviar un poco la atención de mí.

—A mí me fue… ¡de puta madre! _—_gritó casi en mi cara.

Vaya, de nuevo Rosalie y su finísimo vocabulario.

—Es que, Bella, viste al bombón con el que estaba, ¿no? _—_yo asentí en reconocimiento_—_. Bueno, pues después de que te fuiste, muy alegremente he de agregar, me invitó a su departamento y obviamente le dije que sí. Y, ¡Bella! Si me encantó su envoltura, ¡lo hubieras visto por dentro! El tipo está tan bueno, pero en serio, ¡tan bueno! Rayos, me _orgasmeo_ de solo acordarme _—_me estaba platicando y al mismo tiempo gesticulando con sus manos lo "bueno" que estaba el tipo. Yo estaba a punto de reventar de tanta sangre que se concentraba en mis mejillas.

—Rose, _orgasmear_ no es una palabra correcta, y a veces tienes que medir tu boca _—_le comenté, mientras dejaba mi vaso ya vacio en la mesa de centro.

—Como sea —le restó importancia—, ytienes razón, debería medirla, así podré saber exactamente el tamaño de…

— ¡Rosalie! _—_grité interrumpiéndola. Mi inocencia estaba un punto más abajo al escuchar eso.

—Ay, Bella, no eres ninguna santa como para que te pongas así _—_me reprendió_—._ Además, yo no sé de qué te quejas si te tiraste al hermano de Alice _—_dijo tranquilamente y se recostó más en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? Yo no me acosté con el hermano de Alice. Tú sí_ —_la corregí.

-_— ¿_Qué? Claro que no, yo vi que te fuiste con él _—_me decía.

—Sí, me fui con el chico que estaba conmigo en la barra, mientras TÚ estabas con el _hermano_ de Alice bailando _animadamente_ _—_recalqué las palabras "hermano" y "animadamente".

— Que no, te digo. A ver, ¿por qué dices que Emmett es el hermano de Alice? _—_me preguntó sentándose ya derecha delante de mí.

—Porque cuando llegué, Alice me presentó a su hermano Emmett Cullen _—_le expliqué_—._ Y luego me presentó a sus padres, y nada más. Así que TÚ si te acostaste con el hermano de Alice _—_terminé sonriendo engreídamente.

—Espera un momento, si es cierto ¿por qué no me dijiste que era el hermano de Alice cuando me lo presentaste, en primer lugar? _—_me exigió, y mi sonrisa se empezaba a desdibujar.

-_—_Porque lo olvidé _—_le respondí sinceramente. Lo había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡¿Cómo demonios vas a olvidar algo así?! _—_me gritó.

—Lo siento, Rose, sabes lo despistada que soy. Pero, Rosalie Hale, tú te hubieras ido con él aún si lo hubieras sabido _—_le reproché. Me estaba culpando, y tal vez tenía razón porque olvidé ese "pequeñísimo" detalle, pero ella se hubiera ido con él de todos modos_—_. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿por qué dices que me acosté con el hermano de Alice?

—Porque cuando yo llegué, Alice me presentó a su hermano Edward Cullen _—_dijo ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al saber que tal vez no fue la única en acostarse con alguien de la familia de Alice.

— ¿Pero cómo…? No, esto es una broma, no caeré en tu juego _—_me paré del sofá y le dije mientras la apuntaba con mi dedo.

— ¿Qué juego? Estás loca. ¡Oh, ya veo! Me quieres jugar una broma, ¿no es cierto? _—_golpeó mi dedo con su mano, quitándolo de enfrente de su cara y también se puso de pie.

Estábamos las dos de pie, una frente a la otra. En estos momentos daba gracias a la genética de la familia de mi madre por hacerme alta y no dejarme cohibir por Rosalie.

—Sé lo que haces, quieres jugar con mi mente. Quieres hacerme creer que me acosté con el hermano de Alice solo para que no te sientas como la maldita que se acostó con el hermano de su amiga _—_me susurraba rápidamente las palabras y me señalaba con su dedo, golpeando mi pecho acusadoramente.

—Te recomendaría que ya no vieras tanta televisión, pero ese no es el punto ahora. Te estoy diciendo que sí te acostaste con el hermano de Alice y yo no, ¡porque Alice primero me presentó a su hermano Emmett, después a sus padres y dejó pendiente a su otro hermano porque había ido al baño! _—_le grité para que entendiera, y al hacerlo las dos abrimos los ojos por mis palabras.

—Su otro hermano… ¡claro!, ya recuerdo. Alice me presentó a su hermano Edward cuando llegué, y dejó pendiente al otro porque se le había hecho tarde y todavía no llegaba. ¡Alice tiene dos hermanos! _—_gritó de vuelta Rosalie, mientras alzaba sus manos al techo como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el Alzheimer.

— ¡No puede ser!, tiene dos hermanos, ¡con los cuáles nos hemos acostado! _—_dije mientras agarraba mi cabeza, la cual me empezaba a doler de nuevo debido a los gritos.

—Somos unas perras _—_decía Rosalie una y otra vez.

—Rose, deja de decir eso, hablas como si fuera algo muy malo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ellos tienen la culpa por estar tan buenos _—_empezó a entrar en negación.

—Sí, eso es. ¿Cómo esperan que podamos resistirnos? _—_era claro que la negación se contagiaba, y rápido.

—Sí. Además, vele el lado bueno, ya no los vamos a volver a ver _—_dijo alegremente Rose, y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

—Lo que pasó, pasó. No lo podemos cambiar. Ahora hay que relajarnos, dejar los dramas y comer porque estoy hambrienta _—_dije, y también volví a acostarme en el sofá poniendo mis piernas encima de Rose.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!, y por eso, hay que ir a comer fuera, chica. Yo invito _—_ofreció, hizo mis piernas a un lado y se puso de pie rápidamente_—._ Voy por mi bolso _—_me avisó, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

…

Media hora después, nos encontrábamos en un local de comida china, con unos platillos que prometían ser deliciosos delante de nostras, y sin más, empezamos a comer. ¡Parecía que estábamos famélicas!

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular.

—Toma _—_Rosalie me extendió mi bolso donde se encontraba sonando el irritante aparato, lo tomé y sin ver de quién se trataba, contesté:

— ¿Hola?

—Bella, ¡necesito desahogarme con alguien! ¿Dónde están? _—_la culpable voz de Alice me llegó desde la otra línea.

—Estamos… comiendo en un restaurant _—_le contesté distraídamente porque le ponía atención a Rose que me preguntaba quién era y yo le respondía que Alice gesticulando con mis labios_—_. ¿Quieres venir? ¿o nos vemos en nuestro departamento? _—_le ofrecí.

—Nos vemos en su departamento en una hora, lo siento, chicas, no quería interrumpir _—_se disculpó con pesar y me partió el corazón.

—No hay problema, Alice, nos vemos en una hora _—_y sin más, colgué.

Miré a Rose que asintió para hacerme saber que estaba de acuerdo con el plan _—_asintió con la cabeza porque estaba ocupada devorando los tallarines, y yo me le uní con mi pollo agridulce.

—Vamos, Rose, tu jamás podrías hacer ese tipo de comida.

—Claro que sí, es fácil _—_decía Rosalie, mientras tomábamos el ascensor para subir a nuestro piso.

Habíamos quedado encantadas con el pollo agridulce del restaurant al que fuimos, y Rose creía que era un platillo fácil de preparar y que ella lo podría hacer igual o mejor que el cocinero del establecimiento de comida china.

-_—_Mira, no es la gran cosa, es solo pollo con… con algo encima y ya.

— ¿En serio? ¿Algo encima y ya? Rose, es más que eso _—_seguíamos hablando sobre el dichoso pollo cuando llegamos a nuestro piso y nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento.

—Algún día lo cocinaré y entonces te darás cuenta de mi gran potencial culinario _—_me prometió y yo decidí dejar el tema por la paz.

Al llegar a nuestra puerta, vimos que Alice estaba sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared y parecía cansada.

—Hola, chicas _—_nos saludó, mientras se paraba rápidamente del piso_—._ Gracias por dejarme venir, tengo que desahogarme con alguien _—_y nos envolvió en un gran abrazo a las dos juntas.

—Claro, Alice, no hay problema _—_le dije, una vez que nos soltó, mientras Rose abría la puerta y nos hacía pasar.

—Sé que sonará patético, pero me cuesta hacer amigos y ustedes son de las mejoras que he hecho _—_nos confesó, dejándose caer en un sillón de nuestra pequeña sala.

—Tranquila, Alice, tú también eres una de nuestras mejores amigas. Ahora, cuéntanos _—_le decía Rose, mientras yo asentía dándole la razón.

—Bueno, se los cuento porque sé que no me juzgarán. Yo… me… me he acostado con el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Había pasado un minuto, quizá solo segundos, pero Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá más grande de nuestra sala y seguíamos calladas ante la confesión de Alice.

—Sí, sé que se escucha feo, pero no es lo que ustedes creen. ¿Se acuerdan del tipo rubio de anoche? _—_nos preguntó, y rápidamente asentí con mi cabeza_—_. Él se llama Jasper Withlock y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Edward _—_Alice se lamentaba frente a nosotras y Rosalie me dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije"_ —_. Me fui con él anoche, y todo fue maravilloso. Hoy en la mañana me preparó el desayuno, y cuando alabé su platillo me dijo que era chef, entonces le comenté que tenía un hermano que también lo era, seguimos hablando de eso y de pronto descubrimos que mi hermano era su mejor amigo, y de ahí todo fue en picada. Se volvió incómodo, así que, literalmente, huí de ese lugar _—_terminó su relato y nos miraba esperando nuestros comentarios.

—Vaya… que curioso _—_fue lo único que pude decir.

—Sí, no te sientas culpable _—_le dijo Rose.

Alice nos miraba de una forma extraña por nuestros comentarios al respecto y yo solo quería sincerarme con ella.

—Alice, tengo que decirte algo… Yo me…

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? _—_me interrumpió Rosalie, parándose y jalándome con ella.

—Sí, claro… estaría bien un vaso de agua _—_nos pidió la pelinegra que teníamos por amiga.

Rosalie emprendió su viaje a la cocina llevándome consigo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso le piensas decir? _—_me preguntó Rose, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una jarra con agua fría.

-_—_Sí, ella se siente mal por haberse acostado con el amigo de su hermano y eso le ayudará a no sentirse tan culpable. Además, tenemos que ser sinceras con ella _—_le contesté, tratando de que entrara en razón.

—No, Bella, me siento mal, y creo que no estoy lista para decirle.

—Rose, si no le decimos ahora, jamás me perdonaré haberle ocultado algo así _—_me sentía mal por Alice, porque al parecer ella creía que había hecho algo muy malo cuando en realidad no era la cosa del otro mundo.

—Está bien, le diremos, pero tú empiezas _—_me dijo Rose a regañadientes, señalándome con su delgado dedo.

Salimos de la cocina con el vaso de agua para Alice, que estaba esperándonos cruzada de piernas.

—Toma _—_le tendió el vaso Rosalie, y Alice lo acepto con una sonrisa.

—Alice, tenemos algo que decirte…

— ¿Qué pasa? _—_su mirada era expectante.

—Bueno…nosotras…nosacostamoscontushermanos _—_dije la última frase tan rápidamente que no estaba segura que me hubiera entendido.

— ¿Qué? _—_nos preguntó sorprendida la pequeña duende.

—Eso, y he de decir en nuestra defensa, que no sabíamos que eran tus hermanos. Rose se fue con Emmett y yo con Edward... No quiero decir que fue tu culpa por olvidar hacer las presentaciones correctamente, pero… ¿estás enojada? _—_le pregunté de pronto al ver su rostro serio, y ella solo empezó a reír.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? _—_le preguntó Rose al ver que su risa histérica no cesaba.

—Es solo que yo… yo me sentía culpable y ahora me siento idiota _—_hablaba entrecortado por la risa_—_, porque no es algo malo. No se sientan mal, chicas, fue mi culpa por no terminar de hacer las presentaciones _—_terminó de decirnos todavía riendo y palmeó a sus lados en los reposabrazos del sillón para que nos acercáramos.

—Nuestra noche de pacto no fue tan bien _—_comenté, mientras me sentaba a lado de Alice y Rose hacía lo mismo, la pequeña duende nos pasó sus finos brazos por los hombros.

—Vamos, ¿me van a decir que mis hermanos son tan malos?

— ¡Alice!, ¿en verdad quieres saber? _—_la cuestionó Rose.

—Sí, tienes razón, olviden que pregunté _—_nos pidió, y las tres reímos.

Era bueno haberle dicho a Alice la verdad y quitarnos un peso de encima por su reacción. Pasamos la tarde bromeando al respecto y disfrutando nuestro sábado al máximo. Hicimos una tarde de chicas: sacamos las películas, los esmaltes de uñas, algodón, acetona y nos pusimos en acción.

Comenzamos viendo _"La decisión más difícil" _y cuando terminamos, estábamos llorando y moqueando, así que decidimos ver algo con más comedia y pusimos _"El diario de la princesa",_ lo que sacó a relucir nuestro amor secreto por Anne Hathaway, así que seguimos con _"El diablo viste a la moda"_ y terminamos con _"Sex and the city 1 y 2"._ Para cuando terminó nuestro maratón de películas, ya era bastante noche y Alice tenía que irse.

—Fue un día genial, chicas, gracias _—_nos dijo nuestra pequeña amiga, mientras hacíamos un abrazo grupal.

—Te queremos, Alice _—_le dije aún abrazándola.

Nos separamos sonriendo y la acompañamos a la puerta.

—Llámanos cuando llegues y conduce con cuidado _—_le dijimos Rose y yo, a lo que Alice rio.

—Están peor que mi mamá. Nos vemos, chicas _—_se despidió y caminó por el pasillo para llamar al ascensor, entró y nos dijo adiós con su mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Rose y yo regresamos a nuestro departamento y recogimos todo lo que habíamos ocupado para el día de chicas. Estábamos cansadas y ya en unas horas sería domingo y solo nos quedaría un día antes de volver a la cruda realidad, la cual era que, éramos internas de cirugía, y volveríamos a nuestra estresada rutina.

Decidimos irnos a dormir ya, así que nos despedimos en el corredor y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Sí, sin duda había sido un buen día. Me acosté pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, unos ojos verdes lujuriosos vinieron a mí, de entre mis recuerdos.

* * *

**La decisión más difícil, el título original es "My Sister's Keeper" y es conocida en España como "La decisión de Anne".**

**El diario de la princesa, el título original es "The Princess Diaries" y en España es conocida como "Princesa por sorpresa".**

**Sex and the City es el título original, también es conocida como "Sexo en NY" en España y "Sexo en la ciudad" en Latinoamérica.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron sus comentarios, me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, gracias. También quiero agradecer a mi Beta Ariana, gracias nena. Déjenme sus opiniones en un ****Review, nos seguimos leyendo. **


	4. Invitación a cenar

**Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza. **

* * *

3.-Invitación a cenar.

El domingo se había ido como agua entre mis dedos. No habíamos hecho mucho: dormimos hasta tarde, comimos pizza, vimos más películas y algunas series, y Rosalie llamó a sus padres, que al parecer estaban por irse de crucero para tener una especie de cuarta Luna de miel. Sí, los padres de Rose saben cómo relajarse.

Yo, por mi parte, llamé a casa, hablé con mi madre y un tanto más con Seth, mi hermano menor. Mi mamá insistió ─como siempre─ en pasarme a Phil, así que, con un suspiro, también charlé con él.

Phil era mi padrastro. Él y mi mamá se casaron tres años después del divorcio de mis padres ─ya que él era viudo─. Phil tiene un hijo de su antiguo matrimonio: Jacob.

Jacob es un año mayor que yo, al principio no nos soportábamos, pero después, cuando vimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, dejamos de odiarnos. También influyó el embarazo de mi madre ya que, con la llegada de Seth todo cambió, y nos dimos cuenta de que estaríamos ligados de por vida quisiéramos o no. Con Jake nos habíamos hecho muy unidos, tanto que, después de colgarle a mi madre ─la cual empezó a acosarme con temas de amor y chicos, e insistir en que no todo es trabajo─, le marqué a él. Jake ahora vive en Denver, Colorado; él está en sus últimas semanas de la carrera de Leyes, porque antes de empezar la universidad decidió tomarse un año para viajar. Ese era Jacob: divertido, despreocupado y libre.

Y esta era yo: cansada, con sueño y con una jornada laboral agotadora por delante…

Lunes, cinco de la mañana. La mayoría de las personas siguen dormidas a esta hora, pero yo no. Yo estoy saliendo de mi departamento junto con Rose para ir al hospital.

Ambas llevábamos un termo de café caliente en la mano, nuestras bolsas, e íbamos vestidas más o menos igual: pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos cómodos, y unas blusas simples. No nos preocupábamos mucho al respecto, dado que en cuanto llegáramos nos cambiaríamos por los uniformes para utilizarlos todo el día, y cuando saliéramos ya sería de noche o estaríamos demasiado cansadas como para preocuparnos por nuestro atuendo.

Fuimos en el auto de Rose, yo me sentía mal por no utilizar el mío, pero pronto ya no tendríamos los mismos turnos y tenía que aprovechar el ser llevada y traída del trabajo. Rápidamente llegamos, pues a esta hora no había mucho tráfico y nuestro departamento está a solo unas calles de distancia.

─Buen día ─saludé a mis compañeros al entrar a los vestidores.

─Buen día ─saludaron algunos de regreso, nadie tenía buen humor en las mañanas.

Me puse mi uniforme, cambié mis zapatos por unos tenis, guardé lo demás en mi casillero, tomé mi busca, estetoscopio, bata, y salí de ahí a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a las rondas.

_Justo a tiempo,_ pensé, una vez llegué a mi servicio. Tenía pereza y sueño, pero por lo regular eso se iba en mi segunda taza de café bien cargado. Estaba en la estación de enfermeras, que estaba hecha un caos ya que era el cambio de turno, y las enfermeras de la noche salían corriendo del hospital para ir a descansar a sus casas. Todavía no llegaba el doctor Greene, podría ir corriendo a la cafetería por un…

─Buen día, Swan ─uno voz suave se escuchó a mis espaldas, y volteé justo a tiempo para ver al doctor Greene entrar─. Swan, necesita un café, y rápido ─me comentó, y se dirigió en busca de los expedientes.

¡Qué galante! Oh, vamos, no es un secreto que la mayoría odiemos los lunes en la mañana.

─Vamos, Swan, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy ─me dijo, mientras tomaba unos cuantos expedientes y me los pasaba. Comencé a darles un repaso rápido por si acaso.

El primer paciente era el señor Biers, el hombre que fue ingresado el viernes por dolor en el pecho. En el transcurso del fin de semana se le realizaron varios estudios, en los cuales los resultados no fueron favorables.

Entramos a la habitación, y la primera imagen que recibimos fue a los señores Biers tomados de la mano. Estaban solo ahí, esperando, pero al ver ese gesto sabías que iban a estar juntos en todo, e inmediatamente me sentí mal al saber que las noticias que iban a recibir no eran buenas.

─Buenos días, señor y señora Biers ─saludó el doctor Greene al entrar, mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y la cerró cuando yo entré.

Los señores devolvieron el saludo, y esperaron pacientes la nueva información. El doctor Greene me indicó que empezara.

─Señor Biers, se le mandaron a realizar exámenes y ya tenemos los resultados de estos ─comencé─. Usted tiene carcinoma microcítico de pulmón o cáncer del pulmón de células pequeñas… ─mi voz se atascó en mi garganta al ver la rápida reacción de la señora Biers cuando escuchó la palabra "cáncer de pulmón", jadeó fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

Estaba llorando sin parar, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Solo me quedé ahí pasmada en mi lugar. Su marido la abrazó y frotó su brazo, en un débil intento de consolarla.

─Puede seguir, doctora ─dijo, y abrazó más fuerte a su mujer.

Miré rápidamente al doctor Greene y el asintió, tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a hablar de nuevo.

─Los estudios muestran que esta enfermedad ya se había propagado cuando se detectó, por lo tanto, Señor Biers, el tratamiento viable no es la cirugía. El tratamiento aquí es quimioterapia. Su enfermedad está en etapa avanzada, así que la quimioterapia es su única opción… La probabilidad de que el cáncer se reduzca, es de un setenta a un ochenta por ciento, eso quiere decir que debemos tener esperanza. Tiene posibilidades de poder salir bien de esto ─terminé, alentándolo a él y a su esposa, e incluso a mí.

Su esposa ahora hipeaba, y por su rostro pasó fugazmente la esperanza. El doctor Greene tomó mi brazo, y me apartó de enfrente, se puso delante de mí y comenzó a hablar.

─Señor, Biers, su caso es muy delicado. Este tipo de cáncer es agresivo. Como dijo la doctora Swan, el único tratamiento viable es la quimioterapia… pero no quiero que se creen falsas ilusiones. Las probabilidades de que el cáncer se vaya son del setenta al ochenta por ciento, sí, pero no en un paciente de su edad. El cáncer eventualmente se volverá resistente al tratamiento y quizás se propague a los huesos, otros órganos… incluso al cerebro ─él hablaba monótonamente, explicándoles los detalles de lo que iban a atravesar, y destruyendo sus esperanzas por completo. Y yo solo podía escuchar─. Esta es su realidad, señor Biers, lamento decirlo así, pero tengo que ser claro con usted, es mi responsabilidad. Lo siento, pero tiene que decidir si quiere atenderse e iniciaremos el tratamiento de inmediato.

─ ¿Puedo pensarlo? ─preguntó el hombre postrado en la cama, su esposa regresó al llanto, solo que ahora, lágrimas caían por su cara de forma silenciosa.

─Claro que sí, señor, cuando tenga su respuesta llame a la enfermera para que me avise y vendré.

El señor asintió, y tuvimos que salir así, sin más.

─Swan ─me llamó el doctor Greene, parándose en el pasillo en el que caminábamos.

─ ¿Sí?

─Sé que fui duro, pero así tienes que hacerlo, ¿entiendes? No puedes ir por ahí, dándoles a las personas esperanzas que no tienen ─su tono era severo, me estaba regañando.

─Pero usted… prácticamente lo desahució ─le contesté, y sabía que no debí haberlo hecho; era una interna y estaba aprendiendo. En la facultad te dicen que tienes que ser claro para que los pacientes conozcan su verdadera condición y no se creen esperanzas que no se lograrán. Y en ese entonces, estaba convencida de que podría hacer eso fácilmente, pero al ver a la esposa llorar así y saber que no puedes hacer mucho por ellos, es desesperante. Quise darles algo a lo que aferrarse.

─Lo sé, Swan, pero lamentablemente es la verdad. Sé que es difícil y tú estás empezando, pero tienes que aprender a no involucrarte con tus pacientes. Tienes que pensar frio.

─Es difícil...

─Sí, es difícil. Esta profesión es difícil, la mayoría de nuestros pacientes muere, no podemos salvar a todos, pero hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo intentándolo. Yo no le hago cumplidos a mis internos, Swan, pero he visto, en lo poco que llevas aquí, tu trabajo. También he visto los logros académicos de tu currículum, y te digo que serás un buen médico, pero necesitas poner una barrera y no dejar que situaciones como estas te impidan hacer bien tu trabajo.

Decir que sus palabras no me sorprendieron, sería mentira. Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma, porque había tenido que esforzarme demasiado para estar donde estoy ahora, y que uno de mis superiores lo reconozca, es gratificante. No dije nada más, solo asentí con firmeza.

─Bien. Vamos, tenemos pacientes por ver.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital para llegar a la siguiente habitación y así continuar con las rondas, y mi mañana.

.

.

.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los días, y mi rutina seguía siendo la misma. Podría pasar como monótona, pero la realidad es que no era así. Ese mismo día, el lunes, el señor Biers decidió iniciar el tratamiento y dar batalla al cáncer. Heidi, la chica con leucemia, estaba respondiendo bien al trasplante, y no había presentado complicaciones ─hasta ahora─ después de la cirugía.

Entre papeleo, exámenes de Rayos X, café… mucho café, rondas, e ir y venir por todo el hospital, mi semana casi llegaba a su fin. Casi, porque todavía era jueves y me faltaba un día para mi muy merecido descanso. ¿Quién dice que el tiempo no vuela? Mi semana lo estaba haciendo.

─ ¿Sabes?, debí ser modelo cuando tuve la oportunidad ─me comentó Rose, haciendo alusión a nuestro primer año en la universidad, cuando un reclutador le ofreció el empleo. Yo bufé ante el recuerdo.

Estábamos acostadas, una en cada sillón, y en estos momentos daba gracias a mi madre en insistir en comprar una sala grande.

─Rose, le gritaste a ese pobre hombre que no eras solo una cara bonita y no vivías de tu cuerpo y que, por personas con el intelecto de él, el mundo no cambiaba. ¿Y ahora me dices que hubieras aceptado el trabajo?

─Te digo que de haberlo hecho, ahora me pagarían por lucir linda, y no por suturar, enyesar, e incluso hacer lavados estomacales a las personas y enemas. ¡Enemas, Bella! ─Rose ya no aguantaba más su turno en urgencias, y estaba que lloraba porque la cambiaran de servicio─. No estudié tantos años para estar haciendo enemas y lavados. Quiero que todo lo relacionado a cirugía, ¡empiece ya!

─Rose… ─hablé sin ganas debido al cansancio─, recuerda lo que nos dijeron en la reunión ─le recordé.

Ayer todos los internos de primer año habíamos asistido a una reunión para darnos oficialmente la bienvenida. Nos explicaron a grandes rasgos, lo que nos esperaba en este año y medio que duraba nuestro internado. Nos dieron consejos, compartieron anécdotas y nos dieron unas cuantas advertencias. Y entre algunas, estuvieron las de: "No esperen tener tiempo para dormir mucho", "tampoco esperen tener mucho para su vida social", y "tarde o temprano terminaran poniendo su trabajo en primer lugar, y, para la mayoría, eso resultara un gran problema". Rose y yo habíamos puesto los ojos en blanco ante ese último comentario, porque para mí siempre sería mi trabajo el número uno en mi vida, y al parecer mi amiga pensaba igual.

─Vamos, esos tipos solo trataban de intimidarnos, va a ser genial. Ayudaremos a salvar vidas, y en algún momento de nuestra carrera no seremos solo ayudantes, sino que lo haremos nosotras mismas. Estoy ansiosa porque llegue ese día, estaré lista y tú también lo estarás ─aseguró la rubia.

Las palabras soñadoras de Rose flotaron en el aire de la habitación en silencio.

─ ¿Estás lista para cargar con el peso de las personas que no puedas salvar? ─las palabras salieron de mis labios sin poderlas parar, rompiendo así el silencio.

─ ¿Qué? Yo… Sí. Porque sabré que no fue mi culpa ─respondió firmemente─. No somos perfectas, Bella, nadie lo es. Y este es un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo ─se acomodó mejor en el sillón para poder verme─. Te hace daño estar en oncología, ¿es tan deprimente? ─me preguntó, con su mirada azul claro puesta en mí.

Asentí sin ganas. Me estaba poniendo depresiva estar en el servicio del doctor Greene y ver esos casos en donde no hay mucho que hacer; solo tener esperanza, y ni siquiera eso puedes ofrecer.

─ ¿Pero qué rayos…? ─grité ahogadamente al sentir todo el peso de Rosalie dejarse caer con fuerza sobre mi estómago.

─Te sumergiste en tus pensamientos _emo_ ─dio su _gran _y _razonable _excusa.

Decidí no decirle nada ─no estaba de humor─, y solo esperar a que se quitara. Y esperé. Espere y esperé

─ ¿No te piensas quitar? ─le demandé, completamente seria. Estaba casi a nada de despertar a la Bella histérica y de mal genio que vivía en mí.

─ ¡Huy!, ¿tratas de intimidarme? No te tengo miedo ─sentenció, con su molesto tono burlón.

No le contesté, no caería en sus provocaciones. Seguía encima de mí, y comenzó a picar mis costados con sus dedos, cada vez más recio, hasta que ya no lo soporté y exploté.

─Madura ya, Rose ─la empujé con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que cayera al suelo, sobre su trasero.

Ella gritó y comenzó a maldecirme, entonces supe que podía salir herida. Me paré como resorte del sillón, y traté de correr lejos de ahí, pero ella fue más rápida y tomó mi tobillo y jaló de el con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al duro piso con un sonido sordo.

─ ¡Di que soy más madura que tú! ─me exigió, mientras ponía su mano en mi cara, tapándola, y haciendo un poco de presión.

─Vaya forma de demostrarlo ─logré decirle a través de su mano que apenas y me permitía respirar.

─ ¡Dilo!

─ ¡Púdrete, Rose!

─Respuesta equivocada ─canturreó.

Sentía mi cara roja por el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de que se apartara, pero no conseguía mucho. Así que, junté mis fuerzas, y en un movimiento rápido, logré empujarla e intercambiar lugares.

─ ¡Estás demente! ─le informé, ella seguía intentando volver a tapar mi cara con su mano─. Cálmate o te escupo, sabes que lo haré ─le advertí, y ella solo rio a carcajadas y se dejó caer, rindiéndose.

Tomé una larga y profunda bocanada de aire, después me dejé caer a su lado en el suelo.

─Deberías ver tu cara, parece que va a explotar de tanta sangre.

─Cállate. Pudiste haberme asfixiado.

─Por favor ─bufó─, casi me fracturo el coxis por tu culpa ─seguimos acostadas por unos minutos más, incluso empezaba a quedarme dormida. Hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono de casa.

Las dos hicimos sonidos de disgusto al mismo tiempo.

─Contesta tú. Estoy jodida como la mierda para pararme ─murmuró la rubia a mi lado.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy en la misma situación? ─el teléfono seguía sonando, y ninguna de las dos se dignaba a pararse.

─Déjalo que suene, se cansaran en algún momento ─sugerí, y me puse más cómoda.

Por fin el infernal aparato cesó su ruidito molesto y la paz volvió…

─ ¡Maldito teléfono! ─gritó Rosalie cuando el aparato electrodoméstico inicio de nuevo con su toque.

─Hay que pararnos las dos al mismo tiempo, ¿está bien? ─le propuse, y ella asintió en acuerdo. Así que comencé a contar─. Uno.

─Dos ─me siguió Rose.

─ ¡Tres! ─conté, he hice amago de pararme. En cambio, Rose si se paró, con dificultad y casi a rastras, pero lo hizo.

Comencé a reír al ver su cara de enfado cuando se percató de que yo seguía tendida en mi lugar.

─Maldita ─murmuró al pasar a mi lado para ir a contestar, lo cual hizo que riera más fuerte aún.

Escuché el suave retumbar de los pasos de Rose sobre el suelo, llegó al teléfono y contestó educadamente.

─Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? No hemos sabido nada de ti durante la semana ─decía Rose al teléfono, y supuse que hablaba con Alice. Era cierto, no habíamos sabido nada de Alice desde el sábado, lo cual era extraño.

─Sí, lo sé. Ser adulto apesta ─Rose se acercó a donde yo estaba y se sentó de nuevo─. Espera, cariño, te pondré en altavoz.

─_Genial, ahora me podrán escuchar las dos. Hola, Bella _─la voz de Alice sonó por el aparato.

─Hola, Alice ─saludé de regreso.

─ _¿Por qué carajos tardaron en contestar?_

─No importa ahora, Alice, qué querías decirnos ─rápidamente le dijo Rose, tratando de desviarla de ese tema.

─ _¡Oh, sí! Mi madre hará una cena mañana en la noche porque quiere conocer más a los amigos de sus hijos. Quedo encantada con ustedes y, por supuesto, quiere que vayan _─nos empezó a contar, y rápidamente pensé en mi plan para este fin de semana, el cual era: dormir hasta que me doliera la espalda. Y ahora con este compromiso ese plan se empezaba a poner borroso─. _También las necesito allí, el sexy rubio irá, ya que es amigo de Edward._

Tragué pesado. "Amigo de Edward", eso quiere decir que Edward va a estar allí. ¡Demonios! El mismo Edward con el que me acosté. El mismo al que dejé dormido en su habitación mientras yo salía a toda velocidad de su departamento. El mismo que tiene mi zapato… ¡Estaba jodida!

─ ¿Tu hermano estará allí? ─el tono de mi voz salió más alto de lo normal.

─_Sí, sobre eso también quería hablarles. He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto, y ellos a su vez con Jasper, y decidimos que nos comportaremos como adultos maduros. Así que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse _─no sabía por qué razón las palabras de Alice no me tranquilizaban, tal vez porque no sonaban nada convincentes─. ¡_Por favor! Tengan piedad y no me dejen sola _─rogó lastimeramente.

─ "No" ─gesticulé para que Rose pudiera verme. No había forma en la que yo fuera a esa cena y tuviera que ver al hermano de Alice a los ojos. No señor.

.

.

.

─Eres una mala amiga, Rosalie Hale ─murmuré enfurruñada. Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Rose, rumbo al restaurant donde seria la dichosa cena, vistiendo una falda azul marino y blusa blanca con lindos adornos de encaje. ¡Estaba usando una falda!, y todos los que me conocían sabían que odiaba las faldas. Pero, "tenía que dar una buena impresión", según Rosalie.

_Esa maldita traidora,_ pensé, ya me las pagaría. Cuando gesticulé mi negativa, ella me dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero contestó con un: "No te preocupes, Alice, allí estaremos", y con eso mandó muy lejos mi plan de dormir todo el día. Por supuesto que después traté de hacerme la desentendida, e incluso estaba a punto de considerar el quedarme horas extra en el hospital, pero en cuanto terminé mi turno Rose estaba esperándome en la puerta de los vestidores, y de ahí me llevó casi a rastras al departamento, me obligó a ponerme esta estúpida falda y amenazó con golpearme si no subía al auto. Esto parecía amor apache. Maldita sea. Pero aquí estaba, camino a ver a los padres de Alice, a Emmett, al "rubio sexy", y al hombre al cual no podría ver a la cara en toda la noche.

──Vele el lado bueno, probablemente recuperes tu zapato ─se carcajeó ella sola. Al parecer su comentario le causó demasiada risa.

─ ¿Por qué tú no estás ni un poco alterada? También dormiste con el hermano de Alice.

─Sí, bueno, hay que superarlo. Alice tiene razón, somos adultos maduros que sabrán manejar esta confusa situación. Además, solo fue una vez, y no es que yo me queje si pasa de nuevo.

─Mejor cállate, Rose ─la reprendí. Rose seguía muy animada y alegre mientras yo me hundía en mi miseria.

Me estaba poniendo histérica y ni siquiera habíamos llegado todavía, pero ya no faltaba mucho y… ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Que era una grosera por haberme ido así? O peor, ¿que era una fácil? ¡Mierda! Mis uñas sufrían mi ataque de nervios, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ellas, ya que las estaba mordiendo como si me vida dependiera de ello.

_Respira Bella, respira,_ me ordenaba a mi misma mentalmente. ¡Espera un momento!, ¿pero a mi qué diablos me importaba lo que pensara él de mí? No era nadie, más que un chico afortunado por haberme conocido.

Habíamos llegado, salimos del auto y Rose le dio las llaves de este al hombre del valet. Tomó mi brazo, y juntas entramos al lugar. Todavía no estaba segura si tomó mi brazo para guiarme o para que no huyera. Caminamos hasta entrar completamente y no fue necesario preguntar o buscar, ya que Alice nos saludaba con su mano desde una de las primeras mesas que había ahí. Yo tragué en seco al ver que ya todos estaban sentados, y no porque me importara llegar tarde, sino porque todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, y una en especial me miraba fijamente. Podía sentirlo.

_¡No mires! ¡No mires! _Me gritaba mi yo interior. ¡_Maldita sea! Te dije que no miraras,_ debí haber escuchado a mi sabia conciencia, porque ahora estaba atrapada en unos ojos profundamente verdes que no apartaban su mirada de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que no podía apartar mi vista.

─Hola, queridas, me alegra que hayan podido venir ─la madre de Alice, Esme, nos estaba saludando. Cuando me abrazó efusivamente fue cuando rompí mi conexión visual con su hijo─. Siéntense, por favor ─nos apremió.

Un amable camarero nos ayudó a Rose y a mí a sentarnos, me ofreció la silla a mí primero, y yo me paré en seco al ver quién estaría delante de mí si me sentaba en ese lugar. Traté de susurrarle a Rose para que ella se sentara ahí, pero ella me estaba ignorando mientras veía fijamente a Emmett.

─Señorita, por aquí, por favor ─me apremió el camarero a tomar mi asiento, así que, con un liguero suspiro, me senté en la muy cómoda silla. Rose se sentó a mi lado, y aún seguía viendo a Emmett. Era claro que ellos se gustaban. Pero, ¡carajo, disimulen!

Ya estábamos sentados todos: Carlisle y Esme ocupaban las dos cabeceras; Rosalie, Jasper ─el cual estaba sentado a mi lado─ y yo, estábamos enfrente de Emmett, Alice y Edward. Esto parecía una broma cruel, pero lamentablemente era la realidad.

En la mesa reinaba el silencio; Emmett y Rose se hacían caritas y gestos nada disimulados, Carlisle y Esme solo nos veían con una sonrisa, y el resto tratábamos de no ver directamente hacia el frente.

─Ya todos se conocen, ¿no? ─nos preguntó Esme, llamando nuestra atención.

Todos murmuramos respuestas afirmativas, y volvimos al silencio.

─Hola, Jasper Withlock ─"El rubio sexy", como Alice lo llamaba, volteó hacia mí, y me tendió su mano.

─Hola, Bella Swan ─de igual manera me presenté y estreché su mano. Pasando la presentación regresamos a las mismas posturas.

─Sí que son tímidos, ¿quién lo diría, Esme? ─Carlisle parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación. Yo me sonrojé un poco, porque la verdad era que, hace una semana no éramos nada tímidos. Una semana, sí que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

─ ¿Ya gustan ordenar? ─un mesero se acercó a nosotros para tomar la orden. Yo ni siquiera había abierto el menú.

─Sí, por favor ─Esme amablemente le dijo, y empezó a ordenar, seguida de Alice y su esposo. Rápidamente abrí el menú y pedí lo primero que aparecía.

─Me das un Pato confitado al horno con papas al curry y queso ─murmuré.

─Lo mismo que la señorita, por favor ─la voz aterciopelada se dejó escuchar, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordarla.

Rose ordenó, también Jasper y Emmett, y el mesero prometió regresar pronto con nuestra comida y una botella de vino tinto que pidió Carlisle.

─Bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿qué les parece hablar más de ustedes para conocerlos mejor? ─Esme se dirigió a nosotros tres, y todos asentimos con una sonrisa, pero ninguno comenzó a hablar─. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?, ¿de dónde eres? ─me sentí de nuevo como en la escuela, cuando tienes que presentarte por primera vez.

─Soy de Washington, estudié allí y ahora estoy haciendo mi internado en el Hospital general ─me las arreglé para que mi voz sonora segura y firme.

─Yo soy de Boston, pero me mudé a Washington para la universidad porque a mi padre lo transfirieron. He sido amiga de Bella desde entonces ─dijo Rosalie cuando la mirada de Esme se posó en ella.

─Soy de Texas, viene aquí a estudiar gastronomía y, para las que no sepan, soy amigo de Edward ─dijo Jasper, viéndonos a nosotras, parecía muy tímido.

Alice empezó a hacerle plática a su madre, sospechaba que era para que dejara de acosarnos, y Esme pareció olvidar el tema rápidamente. Emmett hablaba muy animado con mi rubia amiga, e incluso intercambiaron números y bromearon acerca de que la vez pasada no tuvieron tiempo para eso. Carlisle nos miraba y seguía sonriendo tontamente, yo estaba desesperada porque solo estaba sentada en mi silla y me obligaba a mí misma a no ver al chico de los ojos verdes.

─Así que eres doctora, ¿no? ─Jasper estaba tratando de hacer conversación conmigo.

─Sí, ahora soy interna. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres chef? ─le pregunté, viéndolo directamente a él; parecía estar entrando en confianza y dejando a un lado la timidez, y yo trataba de seguir su ejemplo.

─Supongo que sí, ahora mismo soy ayudante de cocina ─rio, y entonces quise golpearlo porque señaló al hombre delante de mi─. Edward también lo es, ¿no es así, amigo?

─Sí. Somos ayudantes de cocina de un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad ─sus ojos regresaron a los míos y no se fueron de ahí.

─Genial, suena estupendo.

─ ¡Qué va! Es una mierda, pero espero llegar a ser chef ejecutivo, y en algún momento tener mi propio restaurant y ser socio de ese rubio ─me dijo sinceramente, y señaló a Jasper que reía y le daba la razón. Bueno, al parecer no era la única que tenía trabajo pesado.

─En realidad, ser interna apesta, pero mi consuelo es que solo durará un año y medio. Después espero ganar una beca para realizar mi especialidad fuera ─me sinceré con ellos también, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward.

El mesero regresó como había prometido, trayendo nuestra comida y el vino. Yo solo rezaba para que mi comida estuviera rica porque, he de ser sincera, yo no sabía ni una pizca de cocina. ¿Qué diablos es el curry?

_Por favor, que esté rica, por favor, que este rica… _

El mesero puso mi plato delante de mí, y para ser sincera, no se veía nada mal. Terminó de entregar los demás platos, llenó nuestras copas y se marchó, deseándonos buen provecho. Tomé mi tenedor y pinché un poco de las papas, las llevé a mi boca y… ¡me encantaron! Eran deliciosas.

─Están ricas, ¿no? ─me preguntó Edward, mientras yo hacía uno que otro gesto ante el sabor tan agradable. Rápidamente le di la razón y tomé otro bocado─. Están muy bien cocinadas, el curry está perfecto. ¿Puedes sentir el jengibre?

_¿Jengibre? ¿Esta cosa tenía jengibre? Un momento… ¿Cuál es el jengibre? _Traté de ubicar el sabor, reteniendo el bocado más tiempo en mi boca, pero lo único que era capaz de sentir era la papa. Él seguía esperando mi respuesta, y al parecer los demás también, ya que estaban mirándome.

─ ¡Claro!, su sabor es único ─respondí sonriendo. Al parecer eso contentó a Edward, ya que me sonrió con esa sonrisita suya y regresó a su plato. Alice me estaba mirando, conocedora de mis pocas habilidades en la cocina, y solo comenzó a reír al igual que Rose.

─ ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, Alice? ─rápidamente le pregunté a la chaparrita, para desviar la atención dirigida a mí.

─Ha sido una semana genial, y a la vez ocupada, por eso no he podido hablar con ustedes. Me desocupaba muy tarde y ustedes llegan muy cansadas ─nos comenzó a explicar─. He pasado de solo pegar botones, a empezar a mostrar mis bocetos, ¿pueden creerlo? A mi jefa le han encantado, ¡encantado! ─hizo énfasis en esa palabra.

─Te felicito, Alice ─le dije, y ella estaba tan feliz que casi saltaba en su silla. Todos comenzaron a felicitarla, incluso el rubio sexy lo hizo. Alice se sonrojó solo un poco, pero le agradeció.

Seguimos comiendo, ahora en silencio, hasta que Carlisle le preguntó a Rose sobre su familia y ella comenzó a contarles.

─Mi padre es abogado y por eso tuvimos que mudarnos. ─le terminó de explicar toda su historia familiar.

─ ¿Qué hay de tu familia, Bella? ─me preguntó el padre de Alice, y ella y Rose se tensaron un poco. Ellas sabían que no me gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema.

─Papá…

─No, Alice, está bien ─la interrumpí─. Mis padres están divorciados desde que yo tenía doce años, mi padre se fue desde entonces y mi madre se volvió a casar. Tengo dos hermanos, uno es mayor que yo y no tarda en terminar la carrera de Leyes, y el otro apenas tiene seis años. Mi madre, al igual que Phil, mi padrastro, son abogados y se llevan bien con los padres de Rose ─le dije, y la mesa volvió a quedar en silencio.

─Lo siento si te incomodé. Yo…

─Está bien, en verdad. Eso pasó hace muchos años ─los tranquilicé, y pareció funcionar, porque todos volvieron a sus platos.

Pero tanto Rose como Alice sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. Sí, ahora me llevaba bien con Phil y lo aceptaba, amaba a mis hermanos. Pero todavía no superaba el que mi padre se hubiera ido. Eso había pasado hace tantos años, pero todavía me dolía, y era por eso que casi nunca sacaba a colación el tema.

─ ¿Bella, te gustan los zapatos? ─me atraganté con la comida ante la pregunta inesperada de Emmett y completamente intencionada.

─Eres un idiota ─le murmuró Edward.

Alice, Rosalie e incluso Jasper, se reían. Una vez que me recuperé, y completamente sonrojada, le contesté:

─Sí, Emmett, me gustan. ¿Por qué?

─Tú sabes por qué ─fue su simple respuesta. Carlisle y Esme nos interrogaban con la mirada.

─Una larga historia ─los apaciguó Edward, quien después de dirigirse a sus padres, me guiñó un ojo, para mi vergüenza.

Agradecí un poco la pregunta de Emmett, me había regresado el buen humor.

.

.

.

Terminamos de cenar y Esme nos hizo prometer que esto se repetiría, a lo cual aceptamos. La había pasado bien, y había superado mis expectativas. Era genial que a pesar del momento incómodo en que nos encontrábamos al principio, habíamos podido salir adelante y disfrutar de la compañía.

Pero yo todavía tenía que hacer algo y lograr sacarme la espinita de una vez.

─Edward, ¿podemos hablar? ─le pregunté, mientras tomaba su brazo. En el momento en el que lo toqué, mi mano cosquilleó y sentí mi pecho calentarse.

─Por supuesto ─se disculpó con su padre y me siguió a un lugar un poco apartado. Los demás siguieron mi ejemplo, y se habían acercado a hablar con quien habían cometido su desliz.

─ ¿Quieres tu zapato de vuelta? ─me hizo reír al preguntarme eso.

─En realidad, quería hablar de otra cosa…

─Genial, porque me encanta tu zapato y me gustaría conservarlo ─me dijo sonriendo de lado. Él sabía exactamente lo que hacía al sonreír así, o debería saberlo. No es correcto ir por ahí regalando sonrisas como esas y hacer que las mujeres pierdan el hilo de sus pensamientos.

─Lo siento, pero creo que en algún momento de la conversación te lo pediré, pero por ahora no ─él hizo un muy tierno puchero al escuchar eso, y yo resistí el impulso de besarlo. _Vamos, Bella, ¡contrólate!_ ─. Yo solo quería disculparme por haberme ido así el otro día, no quiero que te hagas una mala impresión de mí. Yo no acostumbro a irme con otros tipos como lo hice contigo… solo, no lo sé, lo siento ─me estaba enredando entre mis palabras yo sola.

─Tranquila, está bien, no pienso mal de ti. Yo también quiero disculparme por no hablar contigo antes, es solo que no quería incomodarte, y no pienso mal de ti. Tampoco acostumbro a irme con chicas que no conozco, ni nada por el estilo ─me tranquilizó escuchar sus palabras.

Me sonrió y le sonreí. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos creado nuestra propia burbuja.

─Ahora sí… Te agradecería si me devolvieras mi zapato ─él se rio muy fuerte y me contagió. Así que aquí estábamos los dos: él, recargado en la pared, y yo, frente a él, riéndonos como tontos.

─No, creo que no.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es mi zapato!

─Haremos algo, te devolveré tu zapato si me concedes algo ─me propuso serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

─Está bien ─acepté.

─Ten una cita conmigo, y al final te lo devolveré ─su diversión al igual que la mía, se había ido.

_¿Una cita con él?, _pensé. Las citas llevan solo a algo: noviazgo. Y Dios sabe que, muy en el fondo, quería que mi camino se dirigiera hacia ese lugar, pero la verdad era otra. Tenía que dedicarme a mi trabajo, no podía tener un novio, citas, o algo por el estilo. Tenía que trabajar duro para ganar esa beca. No tenía mucho tiempo para mí, y eso que mi internado apenas empezaba. No iba a tener tiempo para él.

─Lo siento, no puedo ─me negué, y sentí mi rostro caer un poco.

─ ¿Tienes novio? ─rápidamente preguntó.

─No.

─Entonces no veo el inconveniente.

─Tengo que trabajar, lo siento.

─Podemos hacerlo cuando tengas un tiempo libre ─amé su persistencia─. En serio, Bella, me gustaría salir contigo… ¿Qué dices? ─él esperaba una respuesta, pero yo ya se la había dado. Volvió a poner ese lindo y sexy puchero.

─Lo pensaré ─le contesté después de quebrarme la cabeza, quería, pero no podía ni debía. Ya estuve una vez a punto de mandar a la mierda mis planes por mi irresponsabilidad, me repuse, y aquí estaba ahora. No podía volver a distraerme, y menos con una relación─. Pero quiero ser clara contigo, sé que no lo has dicho y tal vez no sean tus planes, pero nunca está de más prevenir. No quiero una relación, estoy concentrada en mi trabajo, y apenas y tengo tiempo para mí ─fui franca con él.

─Aprecio que lo dijeras, pero ya veremos eso ─dijo, acompañado de un guiño devastador.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no debía salir con él? Ah, sí, mi trabajo.

─Está bien ─le di por su parte, no cambiaría de opinión. Nunca lo hacía.

Regresamos donde estaban los demás, nos despedimos, y los chicos del valet empezaron la búsqueda de los autos. Edward rápidamente insistió en intercambiar números móvil, y prometió llamarme para conocer mi respuesta.

El primer auto que trajeron fue el de Rose, ella se despidió de todos de nuevo y dejó a Emmett para el final, le susurró algo y Emmett sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda la noche. Yo también imité el gesto, y me despedí de todos rápidamente. Alice prometió mantenerse en contacto a lo largo del fin de semana. Rose se subió al auto y yo iba a seguirla, pero una mano tomó la mía.

─Dirás que sí, lo sé ─me susurró Edward, y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. Sonrojada y sorprendida, subí al auto.

Rose arrancó con camino a casa, solo quería llegar y quitarme estos tacones, bañarme y dormir. Pero tenía que pensar en la proposición de Edward. Me gustaba, y mucho, pero no era justo que yo lo animara y no pudiera corresponderle más tarde. No era justo ni para mí, ni para él.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen su comentario.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Ariana, a las que me dejaron sus opiniones el capitulo pasado, a las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Gracias chicas. Nos leemos el capitulo que viene ;)**


	5. Bendito Supermercado

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza.**

* * *

4.- Bendito supermercado.

Miraba fijamente el techo de mi habitación, esperando que ahí se encontraran mis respuestas, pero claramente no estaban ahí. Me había despertado, pero no me apetecía pararme todavía; estaba dejando que mis suaves sábanas me envolvieran un poco más. El sol entraba ya por mis ventanas, reinaba un silencio inusual en nuestro piso, el cual fue interrumpido por el rugido de protesta de mi estómago que exigía alimento.

Decidí no hacerle caso a mi estómago por un rato más y solo seguir acostada, pero mi cabeza comenzó a aglomerarse de pensamientos, recuerdos y detalles.

Hace exactamente una semana había despertado en una cama que no era la mía; había despertado en la cama de Edward. Había salido como desquiciada de ahí, tanto, que dejé mi zapato; luego había pensado que jamás lo volvería a ver, luego me entero que es hermano de Alice, y luego trato de olvidarlo, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, termino siendo obligada a ir a una cena donde él estaba… y me gustó. Me gustó haber ido a esa cena, me gustó volver a verlo, me gustó hablar con él y me gustó que me propusiera tener una cita.

¡Rayos! Quería aceptar, pero también estaba mi trabajo. No quería tener distracciones, mi internado era parte fundamental para mi carrera y…

_Demonios, Bella, ¿por qué siempre piensas demasiado en las cosas?, _me reprendió mi yo interior.

Era cierto, siempre le daba vueltas y vueltas a las cosas, por más insignificantes que fueran. A veces solo quería ser simplemente la chica irresponsable de veintitrés años, pero eso era no ser yo misma. Y en ocasiones como esta, donde no puedo hacer lo que en verdad quiero porque mis planes no me lo permiten, odiaba mi trabajo y mi "plan de vida". ¿Por qué carajos no escogí una carrera más fácil?

_Porque siempre quieres ser la número uno en todo, Bella. Nunca te hubieras perdonado escoger algo más sencillo, _me respondió automáticamente mi conciencia. Resoplé frustrada al saber que tenía razón.

Estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor, así que decidí que era hora de levantarse. Me paré de mi cómoda cama y me dirigí al baño, tomé una ducha rápida, me aseé, me vestí con unos simples shorts y una blusa cualquiera y salí rumbo a la sala.

Todo estaba como ayer, no había rastro de Rose por todo el lugar. No le di mucha importancia y caminé rumbo a la cocina por algo de comer. En la puerta del refrigerador había una pequeña hoja, la cual era sujetada por un imán en forma de uva, en la cual se leía claramente:

_Bella, he salido a comer con Emmett, no he querido despertarte._

_Intenté marcarte al móvil, pero me manda a buzón. Por favor, mujer, ¡cárgalo!_

_Nos vemos en la tarde, márcame para saber que estás bien._

_Cuídate, te quiero._

_Rose_

¿Así que a comer con Emmett?, ellos sí que son rápidos. Un momento, ¿a comer? Miré rápidamente el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 13:30 pm. Vaya, sí que había dormido.

Tiré la nota en la basura y abrí el refrigerador para ver que podía comer.

Veamos… teníamos agua, jugo, un refresco a la mitad, cerveza, cereal, mayonesa y miel de maple. ¡No teníamos ni siquiera leche! A mi madre le daría un infarto si viera mi nevera. Teníamos que hacer la compra urgentemente. No tenía mucho de donde escoger, así que tomé el jugo.

Al agarrarlo, me di cuenta que casi estaba vacío. Mierda. Lo abrí, tomé directamente de la botella lo poco que quedaba y tiré el envase. Salí de la cocina aún más frustrada que antes. Por un momento sopesé la idea de tenderme en el sillón y ver algo de televisión, pero la descarté rápidamente al sentir mi estómago rugir de nuevo.

Necesitaba comida, pronto.

Regresé una vez más a mi habitación, y vi mi celular completamente muerto encima de mi tocador, lo tomé y lo puse a cargar. Me cambié de nuevo por unos vaqueros, una blusa roja de tirantes y me calcé mis converse negros, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, despeiné un poco mi fleco y listo. Tomé mi cartera de la bolsa que usé ayer y la metí en una bolsa más pequeña, dejé mi celular aún cargando y salí de nuevo a la sala.

Necesitaba matar el tiempo mientras esperaba que mi celular cargara un poco más para así poder salir, comer algo y hacer de una vez la tan necesaria compra.

Miré la televisión, no, no estaba de humor. Terminé tomando el teléfono, le marcaria a Jacob, y antes de sentarme a charlar en el sillón, tomé la caja de cereal para tranquilizar mi hambre un poco. Marqué rápidamente su número, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa a esta hora.

—_Hola, enana _—suspiré cuando tomó mi llamada.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—_Estoy bien. Me sorprende que me marques tan pronto, dado que hablamos cada vez que te acuerdas que tienes un hermano_ —me dijo, dramáticamente.

—Deja tu dramatismo. ¿Cómo va la universidad? —le pregunté, al saber que ya estaba a menos de dos meses de terminarla.

—_Muy bien, ya solo estoy esperando con ansias el poder decir que soy un egresado más. Mi padre saltará cuando vea su tan esperado titulo_ —bromeó. La verdad era que Phil solo quería que su hijo tuviera y terminara su carrera universitaria, y cuando vio que Jacob no lo tomaba en serio, decidió presionarlo hasta que tomó leyes, donde encontró su vocación—. _¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Algo nuevo?_

Siempre le contaba a Jake lo que veía en el trabajo, incluso cuando todavía estaba en la facultad. Le conté cuando me llevaron a la morgue para ver cadáveres, cuando los suturé, cuando practiqué con ellos. No ahondé demasiado en esos temas porque él tenía un estomago sensible, bueno, aún lo tiene.

—No demasiado. Uno de mis pacientes decidió someterse a quimioterapia y posiblemente radiaciones para luchar contra el cáncer. Pero de ahí en fuera, no hay mucho que contar.

—_Bella, ¿por qué tú trabajo es tan deprimente?_

—No es deprimente… o tal vez un poco. Solo es la especialidad, Oncología también tiene sus momentos agradables —me acordé de Heidi y sonreí, todo parecía estar a su favor ahora—. Además, Rose ahora tiene algo peor, esta semana hizo unos cuantos enemas.

— _¿Qué carajos? En estos momentos amo mi futura carrera _—dijo, haciéndome reír—. _Aparte de trabajar y trabajar, ¿qué más has hecho? ¿Alice no te ha presentado a alguien? Porque la verdad, eso me sorprendería _—le había contado a Jake de Alice, y él al igual que ella esperaban conocerse pronto. Lo que no le había contado era sobre la fiesta que dio Alice, y mucho menos sobre Edward. Dios sabe que me torturaría hasta que le contara cada mísero detalle. Jake sí que era un metiche.

Me debatía entre contarle o no, no todos los detalles, al menos. Pero necesitaba un consejo, y desde hace unos años siempre recurro a Jacob cuando necesito uno.

—_Solo dímelo y ya, Bella _—su tono impaciente se filtró por la bocina.

—Conocí a alguien —empecé, con un suspiro—. Y… es el hermano de Alice.

— _¿El hermano de Alice? _—me interrumpió su grito incrédulo.

—Sí. Es una larga historia, en algún momento de mi vida te la contaré —le dije secamente—. Como te iba diciendo, lo conocí en una reunión el viernes pasado, a la que Alice nos invitó. Se llama Edward, y me gusta, Jake, me gusta mucho. Ayer nos volvimos a ver y él me invitó a salir…

— _¿Y qué le dijiste? Espera, espera… ¿No me digas que le dijiste que no? ¡No me digas que le dijiste eso! _—me gritó de nuevo, él era peor que mi madre. Ahora me venía dando cuenta.

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

— _¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Bella? No te digo que te vas a casar con él, pero es bueno que salgas con alguien, que tontees un rato. No lo sé, que te distraigas_ —me estaba regañando.

—Jake, ahora lo principal es mi carrera, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me esforcé para estar aquí. Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis planes. En un futuro, cando termine mi internado y cuando tenga mi especialidad, podré darme el lujo de tener una relación estable.

—_Y entonces serás una anciana _—la diversión en su tono se había esfumado y ahora hablaba completamente en serio—._Bella, escogiste una carrera larga, por lo tanto, no puedes estar esperando a terminarla para hacer tu vida. Vive un poco. Dile que sí, sal con él, diviértete, y si las cosas se dan, entonces… _

—No, eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero que las cosas se den, ¡no quiero tener una relación! Joder, ¿es mucho pedir? Jake, a veces solo quiero dejarlo todo e irme lejos. Apenas comencé mi internado y ya estoy al tope con trabajo, casos deprimentes, todos los días me paró en la madrugada para irme a trabajar y, ¿sabes que es lo peor? —él permanecía en silencio, solo escuchándome—. Que no era nada como yo lo imaginaba. Pero de cierta forma me encanta, amo mi trabajo. Y no quiero volver a estar a punto de perder mi sueño solo porque me distraje con un novio —me desahogué por completo.

—_Debes superarlo ya, Bella, yo trato de hacerlo. Solo olvídalo _—su voz sonó tan triste, tenía años que no lo escuchaba así—._ ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Bella? Que temes al compromiso. Tú no eres Renée, y no todos los chicos que conozcas son Charlie. Sobre tu carrera… tú la escogiste, pero no todo es trabajo. No es necesario que planees toda tu vida. Mereces darte una oportunidad de ser feliz, recuerda que nada sale como tú lo planeas._

— "Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, solo cuéntale tus planes" —los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—_Exacto. Pero… si aún quieres mandar a la mierda todo, puedes irte conmigo _—su voz recuperó su matiz alegre—. _Planeo darme un descanso, una vez que termine la universidad, ahora quiero terminar de recorrer los países que me faltan. Estás cordialmente invitada a venir._

—Ahora si le dará un infarto a Phil —los dos reímos fuerte ante mi comentario.

Jake, aunque era mayor que yo, todavía seguía en la universidad, y eso era porque cuando el terminó la escuela se tomó dos años para él. Primero le había dicho a Phil que necesitaba pensar qué carrera elegir, y le pidió un año para hacerlo, y Phil, no muy convencido, se lo dio. Estuvo unas cuantas semanas holgazaneando en casa, después se hartó, así que tomó una maleta, metió sus cosas dentro, fue al aeropuerto, y junto con otros amigos tomó el primer vuelo a México. De ahí comenzó a descender por el continente, pasó por Guatemala, Belice y siguió bajando. Visitaba los lugares más sobresalientes e importantes de cada país, tomaba fotos y seguía con el siguiente. Ese era su sueño, recorrer el mundo, y decidió empezar por América. Claro que después Phil se hartó, y lo obligó a volver, no terminó su recorrido, y al parecer ahora quería concluirlo.

.

.

.

Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado y me dirigí adentro.

Después de haber hablado un poco más con Jake, colgué y salí corriendo a comer algo. Paré en un pequeño restaurant del centro y sacié mi apetito, después de llamar a Rosalie y decirle que seguía viva. Al parecer la rubia llegaría tarde a casa, tenía una especie de cita con Emmett e irían al parque después. No quería estar sola en el departamento, así que me dispuse a hacer la compra yo. Por lo regular siempre veníamos juntas, con Rose.

Tomé un carrito y avancé por los pasillos, metiendo en este las cosas que necesitábamos.

En mi mente todavía pensaba en la plática que tuve con Jake, en cierto modo tenía razón. Le tenía algo de miedo al compromiso, bueno, no al compromiso en sí, sino a salir herida. Pero supongo que ese es el riesgo que tomas al involucrarte con alguien de esa manera. Nunca me había enamorado, salvo cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero eso fue un capricho y solo creí estarlo. Además, solo lo había hecho para hacer enfadar a mi madre, cuando terminó, no me dolió para nada.

Y eso fue hace tantos años que…

—Lo siento mucho —salí de golpe de mis recuerdos y comencé a disculparme, venia tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me fijé qué tenía enfrente, y había chocado con otro carrito.

—No te preocupes — ¡esa voz! Levanté mi mirada rápidamente, para encontrarme al hermano de Alice. Con esos ojos que empezaba a conocer bien, los cuales me miraban divertidos—. Hola —me saludó.

—Hola —le respondí, un poco apenada, al saber que hace unos instantes pensaba e incluso hablaba de él con Jacob, y ahora lo tenía delante de mí.

—Así que, ¿de compras?

_Vamos ¡Bella, responde!, _me grité yo misma en mi interior.

—Sí —el monosílabo se escuchó tan patético como yo ahora. Él me sonrió y miró mi compra, y al igual que él, bajé mi vista para ver los carritos.

En el suyo traía verduras… muchas verduras, fruta, algo de carne, pasta, leche, yogur, huevos, pan y cereales. ¡Demonios! Este hombre comía saludable.

_Claro, idiota, es chef. _Mi conciencia se burlaba de mí, de nuevo. _Idiota, tú, soy doctora y no como así_, le contesté infantilmente. Creo que me estaba volviendo esquizofrénica, hablaba conmigo misma e incluso peleaba. ¡Dios, ten piedad de mí!

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo, enfoqué mi vista y él miraba mi compra con una ceja levantada. Volví a bajar mi vista y me sonrojé.

En mi carrito llevaba una bolsa grande de frituras, dos refrescos de sabor, unas cuantas manzanas, tres latas de sopa instantánea, verduras en lata, un paquete de donas, café, leche y un bote de helado. ¡Tengo que empezar a comer mejor!

— ¿Eso es lo que comes? —me preguntó, asombrado.

—Deja de criticar mi compra. Casi nunca como en casa, ¿está bien? —le contesté enfurruñada, y él solamente se rio.

—Está bien, tranquila —seguimos avanzando por el pasillo de lácteos, ahora él iba a mi par—. ¿Ya has pensado lo suficiente?

— ¿Acaso me estás acosando? Porque mira que es mucha coincidencia que nos juntáramos en el mismo supermercado, en el mismo pasillo, a la misma hora. Y yo no creo en las coincidencias.

—Tal vez es el destino que intenta decirte algo, o tal vez sí soy un acosador psicópata que te está siguiendo. De casualidad, ¿dónde irás después? Así me ahorras el estar espiándote sin que me veas —bromeó, haciéndome sonreír.

— ¿Ves?, lo estás admitiendo. Te advierto que mi madre es abogada —le seguí el juego. Seguimos avanzando, y él se detuvo en el área de mariscos. Se acercó a donde se encontraban los pescados. Primero los miró, luego hundió su dedo en uno y regresó tranquilamente a donde yo me encontraba.

—Claro, y tú estás cambiando de tema. Solo quiero saber si ya tomaste una decisión, y si fue la correcta… Porque si no, entonces si pondré en marcha mi plan de acosarte —yo lo miraba, arqueando una ceja, me había parecido extraño su comportamiento con el pescado.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó, mientras seguíamos avanzando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Lo del pescado? Solo me aseguraba si estaba fresco, claramente no. Es mejor comprarlos en una buena marisquería, allí sí que están frescos.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuándo están frescos? —mi curiosidad me ganó, y la pregunta salió de mis labios.

_Genial, Bella, no hay tema de conversación más interesante que los pescados, _me regañé a mí misma.

—Es fácil. Solo tienes que tocarlos, y si está firme significa que es un pescado fresco, pero si por el contrario, tu dedo se hunde, eso quiere decir que no —me estaba explicando, y parecía fascinado al hablar—. También puedes basarte en el color. Esos estaban completamente blancos, lo que quiere decir que tienen días congelados. Los que son frescos tienen la carne algo rosada —terminó su monologo sobre cómo saber la frescura de los pescados. Y al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, se me hizo interesante.

—Bueno, sigues cambiando el tema. A este paso jamás recuperarás tu zapato —cambiamos a otro pasillo, y pasamos de los pescados, a querer una respuesta.

—Sí que eres insistente, ¿eh? —comenté.

Habíamos tomado unas cuantas cosas más. Él tomó algo que parecía ser aderezo, también aceite y algunas especias empaquetadas. Su compra era muy superior a la mía. Yo, por mi parte, tomé algunos paquetes de las galletas favoritas de Rose, un envase de mi shampoo, jabón, y para rematar, algunas chucherías más. Él solo sonreía, y en algunas ocasiones me miraba indignado al darse cuenta que la mayoría de lo que llevaba era instantáneo y fácil de hacer.

Pasamos a la caja, el pasó primero y pagó su compra, se hizo a un lado, claramente esperándome, pagué y metí rápidamente las bolsas de nuevo al carrito.

— ¿Qué te parece ir por un café? —me propuso, mientras bajábamos al estacionamiento.

— ¿Me devolverás mi zapato al terminar? —intenté bromear.

—No. Porque estamos saliendo en plan amigos, cuando aceptes salir en una verdadera cita conmigo, entonces lo haré —me dejó muy claro. Salimos del elevador y él me siguió rumbo a mi auto. – ¿Entonces, qué dices? —parecía algo nervioso, me miraba fijamente como intentando hacerme decir "si".

Y aquí estaba yo, parada en el estacionamiento de un bendito supermercado, delante de un hombre realmente guapo que me insistía en salir, y en lo único que pensaba era: ¡¿por qué demonios soy tan obstinada?! La conversación que tuve escasos minutos atrás, con Jake, me golpeó con fuerza. Jake tenía razón, si esperaba a que todo lo que tenía planeado pasara, yo sería una maldita anciana.

"_Es bueno que salgas con alguien, que tontees un rato", _me había dicho. Sí, eso haría, saldría con él, tontearía un rato y nada más.

— ¿Sigues conmigo? —me preguntó, mientras me pasaba una mano frente a mis ojos. Me sonrojé un poco y me aclaré la garganta.

—Está bien —él sonrió, encantado.

—Genial. ¿Quieres tomarlo ahora, o ir a dejar tu compra primero?

—La verdad es que yo me refería a lo de la cita. Me gustaría tener una cita contigo —le dije firme, y él abrió sus ojos graciosamente.

— ¡Vaya! Pensé que me costaría un poco más —lo miré fijamente al escuchar eso, parecía tan seguro de que yo iba a aceptar. Tendría que habérsela puesto más difícil—. Solo bromeaba. Te invito a cenar el lunes.

—Está bien, acepto —contesté sonriendo. Abrí la cajuela de mi auto y comencé a acomodar mi compra, y él amablemente comenzó a ayudarme—. Llámame mañana o cuando quieras… para confirmar el lugar —estaba nerviosa. ¡Él me ponía nerviosa!

—Me gustaría pasar por ti, pero como gustes. Yo te llamo —cerré la cajuela y me dirigí a abrir la puerta—. Todavía me gustaría tomar ese café contigo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso más tarde y tengo que llegar a arreglarme —mentí fácilmente—.Pero nos veremos el lunes. Gracias por ayudarme —indecisa, me acerqué a él y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta el lunes, maneja con cuidado —me dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza, me metí a mi auto, y salí del estacionamiento sin mirar atrás.

En el trayecto a casa, pensaba de nuevo en nuestro encuentro en el supermercado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esas compras serían tan productivas? De ahora en adelante los supermercados serian sagrados para mí.

Me estacioné al lado del auto de Rose, eso significaba que la rubia estaba en casa. Por un momento sopesé la idea de llamarla para que bajara a ayudarme, pero decidí no ser tan floja y subir yo sola.

Tomé la mayoría de las bolsas en una sola mano, para así poder llamar al ascensor. Estaba esperando que el ascensor atendiera a mi llamado, cuando vi a la señora Thompson acercarse.

Sara Thompson era una abuelita muy agradable, pero cuando comenzaba a hablar, nadie podía pararla y tenías que escucharla por educación. Siempre, desde que llegamos al piso, nos preguntaba por nuestras "nuevas conquistas", y era adorable al principio, pero luego simplemente Rose y yo tratábamos de evitarla.

Maldición, el elevador no llegaba y ella ya estaba a pocos pasos de mí. ¡Rayos! Empiezo a creer que los elevadores tienen algo en mi contra.

_No seas desconsiderada, Bella. Es una pobre anciana que solo busca algo de diversión en su vida, _pensaba y me repetía internamente.

—Bella, cariño, no te había visto —me dijo dulcemente, cuando llegó hasta mí—.Pero mira nada más que cargada vienes. Quisiera ayudarte, pero estos huesos ya no están para eso.

—No se preocupe, yo puedo sola —la tranquilicé, y en ese momento el ingrato del ascensor llegó. Subimos, y ella marcó nuestro piso.

—Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado? Te ves tan cansada — ¿me veo cansada? Joder. ¡Por favor!, que sea su vista y que no me vea pésima. Acabo de ver a Edward, no puedo lucir tan cansada. Tengo que procurar dormir más.

—Estoy bien, señora Thompson. ¿Cómo está usted?

_Pregunta equivocada,_ cantó mi conciencia.

—Oh, Bella, tiene mucho que no hemos hablado. Mi nieto, el mayor, posiblemente se mude aquí y esté un tiempo conmigo mientras encuentra un piso. Cómo le hubiera gustado verlo a mi Harry, el lo dejó tan pequeño que… —comenzó a hablar, primero de su nieto y luego de su difunto esposo.

Habló y habló y habló. Para ser grande, sí que hablaba rápido.

Se abrieron las puertas, y casi corrí a mi entrada y me peleé con mi bolsa para sacar las llaves; ella ahora me contaba sobre su nueva gata.

—Tendrías que verla, es tan mona. Uno de estos días tienes que venir de visita, linda. También podría venir Rose.

—Claro —contesté distraídamente, mientras por fin abría la puerta.

—Será fabuloso, solo tengo que instalar bien a _Cariñosa _en su nueva casita que le he comprado y después te vendré a avisar que día puedo recibirlas.

—Está bien, señora Thompson. Ahora tengo que entrar, quiero descansar un poco —le dije, con la puerta abierta a mi espalda.

—Claro, tesoro, descansa, que mucha falta te hace —me apuntaba con su tembloroso dedo—. Saluda a Rose de mi parte.

—Hasta luego —le dije, y cerré la puerta lo más rápido posible.

Caminé hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas, cuando pasé por la sala, vi a Rosalie tendida en el sillón, viendo una película.

—Hola, por fin llegas —me saludó, apagó el televisor, se paró y me siguió a la cocina.

Dejé todas las bolsas en la barra del desayunador y solté un gran y largo suspiro.

—Luces algo cansada, ¿estás bien? —me dijo, mientras empezaba a acomodar la compra. Debía de lucir como la mierda, la señora Thompson me lo dijo primero, y ahora Rose… Tendría que procurar dormir mis ocho horas diarias desde ahora que pretendía tontear con Edward.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué tal te fue en tu cita con Emmett?

—Bella, ¡él es ¡genial! Simplemente es el mejor chico con el que he salido. Es tierno, algo dulce, también es sexy, divertido… —comenzó a divagar sobre todos los atributos y cualidades de Emmett.

Dejé que hablara, en ciertos puntos contestaba o hacia más preguntas para alargar un poco más el tema. Sabía que terminando preguntaría por mi día, y como era costumbre entre las dos, tendría que ser completamente honesta y soltar toda la sopa. Mmm… hablando de sopa, tendré que decirle a mi madre que me dé la receta de su sopa, tengo que empezar a comer más sano. Tampoco me vendría mal empezar a subirme más seguido a la caminadora y…

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —me preguntó Rose seriamente, y parecía enojada por mi falta de atención.

—Lo siento, estaba algo distraída. ¿Qué me decías?

—Te estoy diciendo que Emmett me pidió salir oficialmente.

— ¿Oficialmente? Así como… ¿novios? —salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos, y ahora estaba asombrada. Rose estaba recargada en la encimera de la cocina, comiendo las galletas que compré, y parecía feliz. Sí, sin duda estaba feliz.

— ¡Sí! Salir en plan novios. Mierda, se escucha tan infantil, mejor diré "noviazgo". Es una palabra algo más madura.

— ¿Y tú que le contestaste?

—Que sí —me dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estuvo bien, ¿no? Digo, cuando un hombre como Emmett te pide tener un "noviazgo", serías imbécil si le dices que no —sin duda mi cara tendría que ser todo un poema. Yo pensando que tendría que habérsela puesto más difícil a Edward para salir, y ellos ahora eran novios, corrijo, tienen un "noviazgo".

—No crees que es muy pronto… lo conociste solo hace una semana —la sonrisa de Rosalie se había ido, y yo empecé a preocuparme de haberla ofendido.

—No lo creo —dejó las galletas en la encimera, se acercó a donde yo estaba, y me tomó por los hombros—. Bella, cuando lo sabes, simplemente lo sabes. Y sé que Emmett es el indicado.

— ¿Con indicado te refieres a…?

—Exacto, me refiero a que en algún momento espero que él sea el padre de mis hijos —su sonrisa regresó. Yo abrí mi boca ante su confesión y ella se carcajeó.

Ya había acomodado todas las cosas de la compra, así que me arrastró a la sala. Se dejó caer en el sillón en el que estaba cuando entré y yo me senté —todavía sin poder creer lo que me había dicho—, en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —me preguntó curiosa.

¿Mi día? Mi día ahora no tenía nada de interesante. ¡Rose tiene novio! Mierda, posiblemente yo muera sola. Yo nunca había tenido un novio. Sí, había salido con chicos, pero nunca en plan "noviazgo".

—Interesante —murmuré sin verla.

— ¿Interesante? Vaya… ¿Qué hiciste? —insistente, como siempre.

—La verdad no hice gran cosa, antes de salir a comer le marqué a Jacob y charlé un rato con él. Luego fui a comer algo e hice la compra —por el rabillo del ojo vi que Rosalie se sentó en el sillón y abrazó un cojín.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? Te conozco, Isabella, como a la palma de mi mano. Así que es mejor que vayas hablando —¡joder! Tengo que aprender a disimular mejor.

—En el supermercado me encontré con Edward —casi susurré su nombre, y esperaba que ella no la hubiera escuchado, porque iba a empezar a divagar.

— ¡Con Edward! ¿Quién lo diría? Sigue, sigue.

—Choqué sin querer contra su carrito, y él no perdió tiempo en preguntarme si ya había pensado en su propuesta, bromeamos un rato al respecto y al final me acompañó a dejar mi compra al carro y… Oh, me invitó a tomar un café, pero yo mentí, y dije que tenía planes y no podía. Bueno, en fin, al final acepté, y ahora tengo una cita con él, el lunes, a cenar —resumí mi agradable y sorpresivo encuentro.

— ¡Perfecto! Es genial que tengan una cita, mereces salir un rato. Pero vamos, Bella, quiero detalles —demandó.

—Bueno… a ver, tengo unos cuantos. Para empezar, él come saludablemente, muy saludablemente —le dije, y me acomodé mejor en el sillón. Era agradable tener a alguien para contarle todos los detalles y decirle lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Eso es de esperarse. Digo, los chefs suelen tener orgasmos cuando cocinan —las dos estallamos a carcajadas ante su comentario, porque siempre nos habíamos burlado de los programas de cocina y en cómo los que cocinaban ponían una cara de satisfacción al hacerlo. Y las palabras que usaban como: "Miren el color de esta manzana, es tan hermosa". "Si pudieran oler esto, es magnífico", o "Vean ese color, sientan las texturas". Yo me burlaba de eso, porque, bueno, para mí una manzana es una manzana y punto, me importa poco si resplandece el color o no.

—Sí, lo sé. Hoy aprendí algo nuevo. Mientras pasábamos por el pasillo de mariscos, Edward se acercó a ver los pescados, los tocó con su dedo y regresó conmigo. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me dijo que los pescados no estaban frescos —Rose parecía muy interesada, porque se inclinaba hacia delante y me alentaba a seguir—. Le pregunté en qué se basaba, y me dijo que cuando un pescado es fresco su carne es firme y un poco rosada, y cuando no, si tu lo tocas, tu dedo se hunde. ¿Puedes creer eso? Yo no lo sabía. Es genial.

—Claro, a todas nos gusta que nos hablen de pescados.

—No te burles, de eso no. Se vio tan lindo explicándome, además, en un futuro eso me podría servir —Rose bufó y sonrió de lado.

—Bella, tú no cocinas, la cocina y tú no son amigas —tendría que ofenderme, pero lamentablemente eso era cierto, yo solo sé hacer comida instantánea—. Y sobre el pescado, te gusta, por eso lo ves lindo.

¿Me gusta? _Claro que te gusta, idiota, ya se lo habías confesado a Jake_, me recordé.

—Tienes razón, me gusta. Pero en serio, Rose, se veía sexy hablando de pescado.

—Por supuesto, y cuando te hable del pollo lo encontrarás erótico.

—Púdrete —le dije, pero dudo que me haya escuchado sobre sus risas.

Cuando paró de reír, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, me miró y volvió a reír de nuevo. Yo me quité de un puntapié los tenis y me acosté en el sillón.

—No te enojes, es que es gracioso que nunca has pensado en salir en serio con alguien, y el primero es un chef. Tú te burlas de ellos.

—Yo no me burlo de ellos —contesté indignada—.Tal vez me burlo de alguno que sale en la televisión y hace comentarios raros acerca de la comida. Como si ver una manzana roja fuera algo interesante. Y no me burlo, respeto su trabajo —aclaré.

—Bella, eso lo dices porque te gusta uno, y lo encuentras lindo y sexy. No digo que te burles de su trabajo, solo que no lo entiendes. ¿Tú crees que un chef encuentra interesante entrar a un quirófano y ver los órganos internos?

—Debería, es lo mejor que hay en esta vida.

—En eso te doy toda la razón. Pero a lo que me refiero es que, a ellos posiblemente les de asco o se desmayen, no lo consideran como "lo mejor que hay en esta vida" Tú y yo vivimos para y de eso, hemos soñado con agarrar un bisturí casi siempre. Así como ellos sueñan con encontrar una buena manzana roja.

—Ya entendí, Rose, no soy idiota —le contesté. Claro que entendía eso, su trabajo era su pasión. Yo también me debería de ver así cuando hablaba de una cirugía o de un caso médico. Es solo que era algo raro que lo encontrara lindo, o tal vez solo se debía a que era Edward.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? Por la cena, quiero decir.

—Solo un poco. ¿Y tú?, por ahora ser la cuñada de Alice, quiero decir —bromeé. Rose abrió los ojos graciosamente y se sentó de golpe.

— ¡Jódeme! Tienes toda la razón, no había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome? —me preguntó angustiada, mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar por la sala.

—Conociendo a Alice, yo creo que le va a encantar.

—Sí, yo también. Pero uno nunca sabe, puede pensar que soy la arpía que se enrolla con su hermano.

—Rosalie, siempre tiendes a exagerar —seguía recorriendo la sala, en verdad parecía preocupada—.Rose, llámala y dile, se acaba el problema.

—Eso haré —se dirigió a la mesita y cogió el teléfono—. No veo por qué te estés riendo, cuando llegue el momento, tú estarás igual o peor que yo —mi sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llegó, ante sus palabras.

¡Eso jamás! Mi plan era salir y divertirme, tontear con Edward, pero sin llegar a nada serio. Por mi trabajo y por esas razones, yo no tenía relaciones de "noviazgo", así me evitaba pensar en qué impresión se llevaría de mí, la familia de él.

Le haría caso a Jacob, solo evitando, claro, la parte de "_y si las cosas se dan, entonces…" _Las cosas no se darían, porque yo no lo permitiría.

Me recosté y me puse cómoda en el sofá, estiré mis piernas y cerré los ojos. De fondo escuchaba a Rosalie hablando con Alice, pero no prestaba mucha atención, quería relajarme y descansar. Eso era lo bueno de ser yo. Yo nunca me preocupaba por impresionar a los hombres, ni mucho menos lucir linda para ellos. El sueño vino a mí, y me dejé llevar. Ahora me sentía de nuevo cansada, y lo mejor era empezar a dormir bien…

¡Mierda!, no tengo nada que ponerme para el lunes.

.

.

.

Le saqué la lengua a mi reflejo. Estaba frustrada.

Trataba de hacer algo lindo con mi cabello, algo así como un peinado elaborado, pero como siempre, mi cabello hacía lo que quería. Cuando no salía de casa y estaba en fachas, el maldito cabello se comportaba dócil y lucia lindo. Pero cuando tenía que salir a algo importante, se esponjaba si no le ponía casi medio bote de crema para peinar encima. También debía admitir que no sabía hacer muchos peinados, porque, bueno, casi nunca me peinaba. Siempre iba de pelo suelto o con una diadema o con algún pasador. Cuando quería recogerlo hacía una coleta o un pequeño moño alto y listo. No me complicaba. Pero hoy era distinto, porque por alguna extraña razón me estaba vistiendo para impresionar.

Me cansé de intentarlo, y simplemente recogí algunos mechones con unos cuantos pasadores y lo dejé suelto. Caía grácilmente —gracias a la crema— a la altura de mis hombros, y decidí dejar mi fleco. Estaba vestida con un simple, pero lindo vestido color azul, zapatos de tacón alto, negros, y un pequeño bolso.

Después de que Rose hablara con Alice y le explicara que ahora eran casi de la familia, y que Alice gritara feliz por la noticia, Rose decidió traicionarme como ya venía siendo la costumbre y le dijo rápidamente a Alice sobre mi cita con Edward. Alice volvió a gritar y a decir que estaba encantada, preguntó la fecha de la cita, y cuando supo que era el lunes decidió que fuéramos de compras. Me gustaba comprarme cosas, ¿a quién no? Me gustaban los zapatos, es más, tenía una obsesión seria, pero no estaba muy decidida a salir de compras. Porque estaba traicionándome a mi misma al hacerlo. Yo, que había decidido no darle importancia y simplemente tontear, había aceptado la oferta de Alice, rápidamente. Estaba cayendo muy bajo.

Seguía contemplándome en el espejo de mi tocador, tenía que hacer algo más. No sabía qué, pero tenía que hacer algo.

—Maldición —resoplé.

Me había maquillado como lo hacía siempre, muy discreta y natural. Me había puesto rímel y pintado los labios de un suave tono rosa. No podía hacer mucho porque tenía unas ojeras de campeonato mundial. Mi plan de dormir mis ocho horas diarias se había ido a la mierda, era muy débil. En fin, podía ponerme corrector o base, ¡ya lo había hecho! Pero me lo quité al ver que mi cara parecía una plasta de tanto maquillaje, y solo así se borraban las manchas oscuras de mis ojos. Decidí dejarlo así.

Era interna de cirugía y acababa de salir de un agotador turno de trabajo, tenía que ser comprensible el que me viera así, ¿no? Además, no estaban tan mal. Si estuviera horrible cancelaría la cita alegando intoxicación, envenenamiento o algo así de grave para cubrir bien mi mentira.

—Luces linda —Rose entró por la puerta comiendo una rebanada de pizza, y subió su pulgar para reafirmar sus palabras.

— ¿Tú crees? Me gusta cómo me veo, pero… ¡Odio mis ojeras! Luzco cansada, y no debo de lucir así porque tengo una cita con un chef sexy y caliente, que estoy muy segura lucirá mejor que yo —estaba haciendo un berrinche, yo, Isabella Swan, de veintitrés años, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Rose simplemente seguía comiendo y solo me observaba.

—Si no me vas a ayudar y simplemente vas a estar ahí escuchando, entonces lárgate —terminó su último bocado, sacudió sus manos y avanzó hacia mí.

—Luces cansada porque lo estás, y si él espera seguir contigo en un futuro, entonces tendrá que acostumbrarse y amar tus ojeras. Yo también tengo ojeras. Salí con Emmett con ojeras y no hice un drama al respecto —me regañó. Tomó mi mano y me indicó que me sentara en el pequeño taburete que estaba frente al espejo—. Ahora, haré magia contigo. Bueno, en realidad solo pondré en práctica el pequeño truco de mi madre para estos casos.

¿Había mencionado que amo a Rosalie? ¿O a su madre?

Después de que Rose terminara de hacer su magia en mí, estaba lista. Ya no se veían tanto, y mi cara no parecía una máscara. Tomé y guardé mis llaves, mi cartera, celular, lápiz labial, un pequeño espejo, y listo. Eran las ocho de la noche en punto y tenía que ponerme en marcha ya, si quería llegar puntual. Tendría que manejar como psicópata para llegar a las ocho y media, hora acordada de la cita.

Como Edward había prometido, me marcó el domingo en la tarde, hablamos un poco y al final acordamos que la mejor hora era a las ocho y media de la noche. Iríamos a cenar a un muy buen restaurant que, gracias al cielo, no estaba muy lejos de mi departamento, así que si salía ahora llegaría a tiempo.

—Pásala bien, pero no tomes demasiado, mañana hay trabajo. Cualquier cosa, háblame, puedo ir por ti —Rose estaba sentada en el sillón, frente al televisor prendido, y parecía una madre acongojada.

—Tranquila, estaré bien —comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla, volteé a verla—. Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas. Diviértete con tu "chef sexy y caliente".

—Lo haré —y salí por la puerta con paso seguro hacia mi cita.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Gracias también a las que me dejan sus lindos comentarios, a las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas, gracias chicas ustedes me alientan a seguir. Gracias a mi beta, Ariana eres la mejor. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Espero con ilusión sus comentarios y opiniones, para saber que piensan al respecto. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo! C: **


	6. La primera cita nunca se olvida

**Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza. **

* * *

5.- La primera cita nunca se olvida.

EPOV

Mi vista iba de mi reflejo a mi corbata, por el espejo. ¿Con o sin corbata? ¿Informal o demasiado formal? He ahí la cuestión. No podía decidirme si ponerme la tonta corbata o no.

—Por lo que más quieras. ¡Ya decídete! —me gritó Jasper exasperado.

Ahora me arrepentía de haberle dicho que viniera a darme su apoyo moral para mi cita con Bella. Se suponía que era mi mejor amigo y, ¿no podía decirme si llevar corbata o no?

—Me cuesta decidirme, esto es importante —me defendí.

Seguí mirándome a través del espejo, íbamos a ir a cenar a un restaurant algo caro, ahí se irían todas mis quincenas ahorradas, así que tenía que ir bien vestido. Además, nuestra cita era formal… pero no sabía qué tan formal iría ella.

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —le pregunté a Jasper.

—Yo opino que dejemos de comportarnos como chicas y ya termines de arreglarte —murmuró enfadado.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué carajos te enojas?

Decidí rápidamente que no llevaría corbata, así que la terminé colgando de nuevo. Ahora solo quedaba mi cabello; el cual siempre había sido todo un desastre, y casi nunca le daba importancia, pero hoy sí.

—Porque parecemos dos niñitas tontas que se preparan para su primera cita. Tenemos veintitrés años, Edward, no somos mujeres, ¡y esta no es tu primera cita! Así que supéralo, además… ¿a quién le importa si llevas corbata?

—A mí, me importa a mí. Jasper, sé que estoy actuando como idiota, pero la verdad es que quiero impresionar. —Dejé de intentar ordenar mi cabello y me volteé hacia mi rubio amigo, que estaba esparcido cómodamente en mi cama—. Bella de verdad me interesa y quiero impresionarla un poco.

— ¿Por qué quieres impresionarla? Edward, nunca te has preocupado tanto por impresionar a una chica y mucho menos por una cita.

— ¡Lo sé! Esto es frustrante. Es solo que… ella es doctora, es linda, divertida, obviamente muy inteligente, y las pocas veces que he estado con ella me la he pasado bien a su lado y, bueno, yo soy chef — ¡Jasper tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una chica! Eso se había escuchado tan… tan ¡femenino! Demonios, estaba jodido.

— ¿Por qué dices «yo soy chef» como si eso fuera algo sin importancia? Sí, tal vez no seas médico, pero ser chef no es poca cosa —Jasper hablaba mientras hacía algo en su celular. Parecía distraído, pero a la vez ofendido sobre mi comentario. Me miré rápidamente una vez más en el espejo, cuidando que Jazz no me viera, porque no quería degradarme más en una sola noche. Estaba todo bien, si exceptuábamos el desastre que tenía por cabello, pero eso ya no tenía solución.

—No quise que sonara así, tranquilízate. Lo repito, ¿por qué estás de mal humor? —Me senté en la cama y me calcé rápidamente mis zapatos.

—Ya no estoy de mal humor. Tal vez no seas el único que tenga una cita hoy —me dijo en tono burlón, y yo rápidamente regresé mi vista hacia él.

Ese maldito estaba acosando a mi hermana, y ella estaba feliz de la vida con eso. Y sí, tal vez ella estaba contenta, pero a mí no me agradaba tanto la idea. ¿Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana?... Sí, no me agradaba demasiado. Pero no podía decirle nada a Alice por dos simples razones: una, ya estaba mayorcita para saber lo que hacía; y dos, yo quería una relación con una de sus mejores amigas. Amiga a la cual no le interesaba nada relacionado con amor y noviazgos, ella estaba concentrada en su carrera. Sí, jódeme. La tenía algo difícil.

—No quiero saber nada, es mi hermana, así que no quiero saber los detalles.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, solo estamos planeando ir por un café. Queremos conocernos mejor antes de decidir si vale la pena intentarlo —aclaró, y siguió tecleando en su teléfono.

Miré la hora en la mesa de noche y ya eran las ocho en punto. Tenía que empezar a moverme, y más valía que lo hiciera rápido si quería llegar antes. Mi madre siempre nos decía a Emmett y a mí, que un hombre siempre debe de llegar antes que la chica a las citas, que eso demostraba caballerosidad y educación.

— ¿Te quedas o te vas? Ya tengo que irme, son las ocho en punto.

Me paré, y no le di tiempo a que respondiera, salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala. Tomé mis llaves de la pequeña mesita que estaba a la entrada y las guardé en mi pantalón, iba a guardar mi cartera, pero no estaba. ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde mierda estaba la cartera? Busqué en la mesa de centro, en la barra de la concina, y nada. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

— ¿Buscas esto, Romeo? —Jasper salió de mi habitación todavía con su celular en la mano, pero en la otra traía mi cartera.

—Dame eso, idiota, ya es tarde. —Se la quité rápidamente y la guardé junto con mis llaves—. Cuando te vayas, asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí entusiasmado y un poco nervioso hacia mi cita con Bella.

.

.

.

Entré al restaurant a las 8:30 pm, con un gran suspiro, y rápidamente pedí la mesa que había reservado. Me senté en la cómoda silla a esperar que Bella llegara.

Había manejado como loco, arriesgándome a morir o tener una multa gratis en el intento, pero había valido la pena: había llegado antes que ella. Por lo poco que sabía de Bella, y las dos veces que habíamos estado en un mismo evento, parecía que ella era del tipo de personas que siempre llegaban tarde.

— ¿Gusta ordenar? —me dijo un amable mesero.

—No, gracias, espero a alguien —contesté, y en el mismo momento en el que lo decía, Bella apareció. Venía caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas, traía puesto un coqueto vestido azul, su cabello suelto —a excepción de unos cuantos mechones recogidos— y con un lindo y gracioso fleco. Se veía hermosa.

—Hola —me saludó, y besó gentilmente mi mejilla.

—Hola —respondí y me levanté para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a mí—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le pregunté, y señalé al mesero que seguía parado a nuestro lado.

—Claro. Me da una Coca-cola, por favor —pidió amablemente. Me pareció algo extraño que pidiera un refresco para acompañar una cena—. Tengo trabajo mañana —aclaró al ver la confusión en mi cara.

—Oh, seguro. Me da lo mismo también, gracias —le dije al mesero, y este asintió y se fue en busca de nuestras bebidas. Yo no tenía trabajo mañana en la mañana, pero sentí que no sería buena idea tomar vino yo solo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le pregunté rápidamente. Había trazado un plan en mi mente, y este consistía en que tenía que evitar a toda costa los momentos de silencio incómodo.

—He estado bien, gracias. Y bueno, el trabajo ha estado algo agotador. Claro, mi trabajo siempre es agotador, pero hoy estuve ayudando un poco en urgencias —comentó, mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿En urgencias? ¿Por qué ayudaste en urgencias?

—Hoy urgencias estuvo muy concurrido y no se daban abasto, así que, junto con otros dos compañeros más, nos mandaron a ayudar. —El mesero regresó y dejó nuestras bebidas. Bella tomó un largo trago de su refresco.

— ¿Gustan ordenar ya? —Este mesero me estaba cayendo mal, sentía su presión. Miré a Bella, cuestionándola con la mirada, y ella asintió. Tomó el menú y empezó a verlo atentamente, y yo imité su gesto.

—Para mí, un Lomo de Res Wellington con pasta penne bañada en queso y espinacas —dije resuelto, y Bella me miraba como asombrada. Regresó su vista a la carta y de nuevo a mí.

—Me da lo mismo que a él, por favor —le dijo al mesero, y este asintió. Me estaba remordiendo la conciencia al ver hacia mi refresco, esto era inaceptable. ¡No puedes acompañar una cena así con refresco! No es correcto.

—Me da una copa de Vino tinto de _Pessac-Léognan _—Bella seguía viéndome con sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo que era normal—. ¿Quieres una copa también? Acompañaría mejor la cena que la Coca-cola —ofrecí, y ella solo asintió hacia el mesero. Este tomó los menús y se los llevo con él.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de vinos? —me preguntó, mientras se recargaba más en su silla.

—Soy chef.

—Sí… es cierto, a veces lo olvido. Yo no sé mucho respecto a ese tema. —Parecía algo avergonzada al decir eso.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario e indispensable saber de vinos —la tranquilicé. Ella sonrió y nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos.

_Vamos, Edward, todavía no empiezan ni a cenar y ya la estás aburriendo,_ me grité. ¿Pero qué rayos le decía? Ella parecía algo tímida, y yo ahora no era la maravilla de sociable.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu trabajo? —preguntó amablemente.

—La verdad es que hoy no trabajo, descanso —le contesté, y el silencio volvió a nuestra mesa.

¡Carajo!

— ¿Viste algún caso interesante en urgencias? —Traté de tragarme mi timidez. Yo no era tímido, pero por alguna extraña razón, Bella hacía que me sintiera así. Pensaba antes de hablar, no quería decir algo estúpido y que ella pensara que era un tipo idiota que no valía la pena.

—En realidad sí. —Sus ojos se iluminaron, se sentó derecha en su silla y se aceró un poco a mí—. Hoy llegó una señora con una fractura de Monteggia abierta y eso alegró un poco mi mañana. No me malinterpretes, no digo que me dio gusto que la señora se fracturara, solo que gracias a eso puede entrar al quirófano, ¡y me dejaron cerrarla! —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que yo devolví, claro, no tan grande como la de ella, porque yo no sabía qué era «una fractura de Monteggia abierta», y no entendía cómo por una fractura podías ingresar a cirugía.

— ¿Qué es una fractura de Monteggia abierta? ¿Ingresas a cirugía por eso? —pregunté realmente intrigado. Me recargué en mi silla, y como el mesero todavía no volvía con nuestras copas de vino, tomé un trago de mi refresco. Ella sonrió de lado y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

—Para empezar, debes de saber que sí puedes ingresar a cirugía por una fractura, depende de qué clase de fractura tengas, claro. En este caso, la señora tenía una abierta, las fracturas abiertas son donde la herida comunica el foco de fractura con el exterior —empezó a explicarme, y su tono de voz cambió por completo. Ahora sonaba más _profesional,_ pero yo seguía sin saber qué demonios era una fractura abierta—. Su fractura fue en el hueso cubital y… No me estoy explicando bien, ¿verdad? Lo siento. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, la fractura abierta es aquella donde el hueso rompe la piel y sale al exterior. Y la señora Anderson se fracturó el hueso de su antebrazo, el hueso asomaba a través de su piel. Lo tendrías que haber visto, fue genial —terminó su gran charla y tomó de su (ya casi vacío) vaso. Yo, mientras tanto, debía tener la boca tan abierta que probablemente se me veían las amígdalas.

No podía decir nada al respecto, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Solo podía imaginar la tan grotesca imagen… Un hueso que atravesó la piel y asomaba al exterior ¡Pobre señora Anderson! Eso debe de ser traumante, yo ya estaba traumado y eso que ni siquiera lo vi. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarme de las fracturas.

—Eso es… interesante —le comenté, y terminé de un trago mi Coca-cola. Ella borró su sonrisa rápidamente y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el mesero la interrumpió llegando con nuestros pedidos. Nos entregó nuestros platos, nuestras copas de vino, y se marchó rápidamente deseándonos buen provecho.

Miré mi plato y lo examiné minuciosamente. Era una costumbre que tenía: primero observar los ingredientes mezclados, percibir los olores y ver el resultado final. El Wellington no podía estar más perfecto; la masa de hojaldre parecía estar muy bien cocinada, y la pasta junto con las espinacas no parecía nada mal. Agarré mi tenedor y tomé un poco de pasta, la llevé a mi boca y pude percibir los sabores; podía sentir el perejil y el queso cheddar en mi paladar.

Un pequeño carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación, miré a Bella y ella me observaba con una de sus cejas alzada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Su mirada estaba fija en mí, y eso me volvía a poner nervioso.

_Vamos, Edward ¡No seas idiota! _

—Solo admiraba mi plato. Las diferentes texturas, los colores mezclados… los sabores.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo, y regresó su vista al plato. Genial, ahora cree que estoy obsesionado con la comida. _¿De qué te preocupas? Ella está obsesionada con huesos que atraviesan la piel, eso es peor. _En eso tenía razón mi conciencia, así que respiré tranquilo y me dispuse a comer.

—Oye, siento haberme pasado en mi explicación sobre el caso que tuve hoy, me extendí demasiado y hasta soné como una sádica maldita que no le importa el dolor de sus pacientes. Generalmente no soy así, es solo que hoy pude entrar al quirófano de nuevo y eso me pone feliz —explicó con una sonrisa, y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Eso es lo que me gustaba de ella: podía cambiar rápidamente el ambiente. Pasamos de estar callados e incómodos, a ella llamándose 'sádica maldita' de una manera graciosa solo para aligerar el ambiente.

—Tranquila, no hay problema. ¿Qué te parece si nos preguntamos cosas sobre nosotros? Así nos conocemos un poco más —le planteé la idea.

—Claro, ¿quieres empezar tú? —ofreció.

—Sí… ¿Por qué decidiste ser doctora? —solté la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que me enteré de su profesión. Ella soltó sus cubiertos y tomó un poco de su vino.

—No lo sé, no tengo ningún motivo especial. Solo me gustó la carrera, o tal vez sí tengo uno… —Sonrió con melancolía, y se recargó en el respaldo—. Cuando era pequeña y mis padres seguían juntos, las noches eran familiares, solo nosotros tres. Mis padres tenían trabajos agotadores y solo podían estar conmigo en las noches, así que cuando llegaban nos tumbábamos en una cama y veíamos televisión. Suena tonto, lo sé, pero a esa hora lo único bueno que había eran las series. Y para mi desgracia o fortuna, la que siempre pasaban a esa hora era la de «Sala de Emergencias». Me gustaba mucho esa serie, y a partir de ahí comencé a ver series, películas, programas, documentales y casi cualquier programa en el que trataran un tema medico. Me fui enamorando de esa carrera.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar otra cosa?

—Claro que sí, como cualquier niño. A veces me despertaba queriendo ser azafata, reportera, otras veces editora, o fotógrafa. Pero al final del día siempre me decía que lo mío era la medicina. Mi madre siempre decía que era algo rara porque mientras la mayoría de las niñas soñaban con ser princesas, yo soñaba con ser cirujana. Mientras la mayoría soñaba con el novio ideal con el cual casarse y tener una familia, yo soñaba con portar mi bata y decir el juramento hipocrático. Creo que siempre quise esto. —Sus ojos brillaban ante tal confesión. Al parecer la familia era un tema difícil para ella—. ¿Y tú siempre quisiste ser chef? —Tomó otro sorbo del vino y me miró atenta y sonriendo cálidamente.

—No, antes de los catorce años nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza estudiar gastronomía. Yo quería ser arquitecto como mi padre —Nunca pensé que Bella se abriría tan rápido como para contarme ese pequeño relato sobre ella, así que yo ahora tenía que corresponderle de igual forma. Abriéndome a ella, claro que mi historia no era tan interesante como la suya—. Todo comenzó cuando llegué a la adolescencia y empecé a querer tener citas, no era muy bueno en eso, así que a Emmett se le ocurrió un plan. Nos inscribimos a clases de cocina para conocer chicas, en ese entonces Emmett tenía la impresión de que las chicas se volvían locas por los chicos que sabían cocinar. Obviamente no contábamos con que en nuestra clase solo hubiera gente retirada, viejitos buena onda y uno que otro recién casado. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, yo ya había encontrado lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida. Emmett abandonó el plan, pero yo seguí, ya no por las chicas, sino porque me había gustado de verdad.

Nadie aparte de mi familia sabía eso, bueno, solo Jasper, pero él era mi mejor amigo. Bella me miraba sin detonar ninguna emoción, y yo comencé a preocuparme de haberla aburrido, pero poco a poco se fue extendiendo una sonrisa juguetona por su rostro.

Alzó su copa hacia mí y tomó otro sorbo más.

—Eres en verdad interesante, Edward. —Yo imité su gesto anterior, asentí y le dediqué mi sonrisa marca de la casa.

—Tú no te quedas para nada atrás, Bella.

Seguimos cenando y conversando. El ambiente incómodo se había ido, ahora sonreíamos, reíamos y bromeábamos sobre todo y nada en particular.

— ¿Gustan algún postre? —El mesero había regresado y nos daba el menú de los postres. Yo miré a Bella, como interrogándola.

—La verdad es que ya estoy llena, gracias —me dijo, tocando levemente su estómago. Yo asentí sonriendo, y le devolví el menú al mesero, pero este seguía parado a nuestro lado.

— ¿Gustan algo más? Podrían compartir uno de nuestros famosos flanes de queso con zarzamora —insistió. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba sobre sus flanes, pero Bella me interrumpió.

—Me gustaría probar su famosísimo flan. ¿Qué dices, Edward? —Me miró cómplice, y me regaló un guiño.

¡Bella era genial!

—Claro, si tú quieres. Nos trae uno. —El mesero se fue casi brincando, feliz por poner en la cuenta su flan.

—No sería una cita si no compartiéramos el postre.

—Tienes toda la razón, Bella. —Ambos nos recargamos en nuestras sillas a esperar que trajeran el flan—. Cuéntame algo más de ti —pedí.

—No soy para nada interesante, pero cómo gustes. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Qué se siente entrar en un quirófano? ¿No te asusta o intimida?

—Al principio sí, estaba aterrada y extasiada al mismo tiempo. Cuando estaba en la facultad era totalmente diferente, te enseñan lo teórico y crees saber lo que sentirás, pero es completamente diferente cuando lo vives. —Se acercó y recargó sus manos en la mesa, y yo la igualé rápidamente—. Es emocionante porque yo viví queriendo eso, lo ansiaba, me esforcé por estar ahí, y es aterrador al mismo tiempo porque te das cuenta del peso tan enorme que recae sobre tus hombros. Te das cuenta que no solo hay un cuerpo en la mesa, sino que hay una persona que tiene familia, un futuro, una vida que seguir, y tú eres el responsable y el que toma las decisiones que le pueden quitar todo eso, claro que yo todavía no tomo esas decisiones, pero saber que algún día tendré que hacerlo me causa ansiedad.

— ¿No te da miedo? Yo lo tendría.

—Creo… creo que un doctor, y más un cirujano, vive con miedo. El cuerpo humano es muy complejo, las personas son diferentes, no reaccionan igual. Nosotros no somos dioses, no hacemos milagros, y a veces los pacientes y sus familiares olvidan eso.

— ¿Nunca… nunca se ha muerto un paciente tuyo? —Dudé al preguntarle eso, porque ella estaba compartiendo conmigo más de la cuenta.

—No. Apenas he empezado mi internado. He visto unas cuantas cirugías, pero no… hasta ahorita no. —Sonrió triste, y por alguna razón se vio deprimida. Esto le afectaba más de lo que yo suponía o entendía, así que opté por cambiar su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Y qué hay acerca de que los cirujanos son arrogantes y amargados? —le pregunté, acercándome más a ella.

— ¿Parezco arrogante y amargada? —preguntó de vuelta, y también se acercó un poco más.

—Amargada, para nada, pero arrogante… no estoy muy seguro.

— ¿Eso crees? —Su tono era sexy y juguetón.

—Sí, eso creo.

Nos habíamos acercado lo más que nos permitía la mesa, ella hizo una mueca sexy con su boca y yo entrecerré mis ojos. Sin habérnoslo propuesto se había creado una burbuja, y en lo único que pensaba era en Bella y su gran inteligencia, divertida actitud, interesante personalidad y sus labios suaves y rosas.

—Aquí está su flan, lamento la demora —El mesero apareció de la nada y puso el flan en medio de la mesa con dos cucharas. ¡Ese maldito! Podría ir esperando su propina, sentado. Se retiró, y ni Bella ni yo le agradecimos. Nos separamos y nos sentamos bien en nuestros lugares.

—Adelante —la incité, mientras tomaba mi cuchara y ella la suya.

—No, por favor, tú primero. Pruébalo y dime lo que no te gusta o le cambiarias al flan —dijo, mientras me señalaba con su cuchara. Yo muy obediente lo hice, tomé un poco y lo probé a conciencia.

—Hmm… En mi humilde opinión, siento que el flan está un poco simple y a la mermelada de zarzamora le falta consistencia.

—Sabes que de humilde no tienes nada, ¿verdad? —comentó Bella, haciéndome reír. Tomó su cuchara y lo probó.

—No sé mucho de cocina… bueno, he de ser sincera contigo. ¡No sé nada de cocina! Así que para mí el flan está bien. No delicioso y estupendo como casi lo hacía ver el mesero, pero es pasable.

—Sí, es cierto. Exageré un poco en mi «humilde opinión», pero sigo pensando que la consistencia de la mermelada no es la indicada.

Nos reímos y seguimos compartiendo el postre. Me encantó que Bella hubiera aceptado tener una cita conmigo, porque esto me llevó a conocerla un poco más. Jamás imaginé que compartiría pequeños, pero significativos detalles de su vida conmigo. Y tampoco pasó por mi mente contarle cómo había descubierto mi pasión por la cocina. Nunca le había dicho eso a alguien extraño a mi familia, mucho menos a una chica, pensando en que sería muy estúpido y se burlarían de mí.

Nunca he sido cursi, pero no me avergüenza mostrar mis sentimientos, mi madre nos crio así. Siempre he creído en las relaciones duraderas, ya que he tenido muy buenos ejemplos de estas: mis abuelos maternos y paternos, junto con mis padres, conformaban esos ejemplos. He salido con muchas chicas y he tonteado con más, pero Bella era diferente. No llevaba de conocerla mucho tiempo, pero sabía que era diferente. Quería tener algo con ella y que funcionara, no sabía si duraría, aunque esperaba que sí. Pero también sabía que no la tenía fácil, ella no me lo pondría fácil.

Lo bueno es que yo era persistente.

.

.

.

Estaba caminando rumbo a la puerta de mi departamento y todavía sonreía como idiota.

Nos habíamos despedido en la puerta del restaurant, y habíamos quedado en llamarnos en el transcurso de la semana para salir de nuevo. Al principio pensé que Bella se negaría, pero me sorprendió gratamente cuando no fue así.

Abrí mi puerta, y al hacerlo noté claramente que estaba sin llave. _Jasper,_ pensé amargamente. Lo primero que le dije que hiciera, ¡pero claro! Ese inútil nunca me hacía caso. Entré y cerré de un golpe mi puerta, le puse seguro y dejé mis llaves en la mesita que estaba casi a la entrada.

—Hola —me saludó Jasper cuando entre a la sala, estaba acostado en mi sillón viendo televisión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías una cita con mi hermana? —le pregunté de mala forma, mientras quitaba sus pies y me sentaba.

—Sí, te lo dije, solo fuimos por un café. Pero como no quieres saber los detalles, no te contaré nada más.

—No has contestado mi pregunta: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Me paré, quería quitarme esta ropa y ponerme cómodo.

—Pensé que no te molestaría tener compañía por hoy, el cuarto de invitados se siente un poco solo.

— ¿Qué crees que tengo?, ¿un refugio para indigentes? —grité desde el pasillo, y solo puede escuchar su risa. No le di importancia y entré a mi habitación.

Obviamente tenía motivos para quedarse, y me los contaría cuando estuviera listo o algo, mientras tanto sería un mal amigo si lo echara.

Me cambié por mi pantalón de pijama y una playera sin mangas y salí rumbo a la sala. Me senté al lado de Jasper y subí mis pies.

— ¿Qué ves?

—Nada en particular. ¿Qué tal tu cita candente? —se burló, y yo solo le mostré mi dedo medio.

—Bien, muy bien. Comimos un muy ardiente flan de queso y zarzamora. Tu inocente café se la pela a nuestro flan.

Estaba tratando de fastidiarlo y comencé a hablar groseramente. Mi madre me mataría si me escuchara. Casi ya no decía groserías, mi tiempo de maldecir estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Sabe Esme que con esa boca la besas? —Jasper era mi mejor amigo desde la universidad, con él hablaba de todo y en todos los tonos. Podía hablar seriamente y me prestaba la atención necesaria, pero también podía bromear y molestarlo y él no se ofendía.

Empecé a pasar los canales para ver si había algo interesante, Jasper regresó a prestarle atención a su celular que había sonado. Estaba a punto de darle el control a Jazz y largarme a dormir, cuando un programa captó mi atención.

«24 horas en Urgencias». ¡Caray! De ahí era. Si pretendía seguir saliendo con Bella tenía que empezar a saber aunque sea un poco sobre medicina. Aparte, nunca está de más aprender.

— ¿En serio vamos a ver eso? —preguntó aburrido el rubio.

No era muy fanático de este tipo de programas, pero tal vez podrían pasar algo emocionante como lo que le sucedió a Bella. Solo esperaba que lo censuraran un poco.

—Eres libre de irte.

No pasaban nada interesante y estaba a punto de cambiarle porque nos estábamos aburriendo, cuando pasaron la imagen de unos paramédicos entrando de prisa con una camilla y un paciente en ella.

«_ ¿Qué tenemos?_»_, _les preguntó el doctor del programa. «_Una amputación de brazo_»_,_ le había contestado el paramédico. Al parecer, estaban explicando en el programa, el señor había estado podando el jardín y sufrió un desmayo y su brazo había sido amputado por la podadora.

— ¡No me jodas! Imagínate estar podando el jardín cuando de repente… ¡Pum! No tienes brazo.

Los ojos de Jasper estaban tan abiertos como los míos, este programa no tenía nada de censurado y se vio el brazo en una toma cercana. Después se vio cómo lo estaban llevando a cirugía.

—Supongo que ves esto por Bella.

—Supones bien.

Estábamos los dos sentados en el sofá, viendo el televisor, completamente absortos con el programa. Hasta ahora solo se veían doctores en batas y el quirófano.

— ¡Ah, no mames! —grité asustado, cuando se vio cómo encendían la sierra para terminar de cortar el brazo.

—Su pinche madre. ¡Cámbiale! —gritó Jasper también, cuando se vio claramente cómo desprendían el brazo de su sitio.

Rápidamente, agarré el control con torpeza, y le cambié a un canal menos sangriento. Yo no sé cómo Bella podía soportar eso.

—Por causa tuya tendré pesadillas —me acusó Jazz, mirándome de mala forma.

—Yo no te dije que te quedaras a ver la televisión conmigo, además, ni estuvo tan fuerte. —mentí.

—Oh, claro, Jack el destripador se queda pendejo al lado de eso —Jasper tenía toda la razón, jamás volveré a ver igual una podadora.

Seguí cambiando de canales, pero al ver que no había nada bueno decidimos apagar el televisor.

— ¿Te divertiste? —me preguntó mi amigo cuando solo estábamos sentados en silencio.

—Sí, Bella es una persona tan compleja, y ahora la admiro por tener ese trabajo.

—Amigo, jamás en mi vida volveré a podar el césped —prometió, y reímos ante eso.

Era ya tarde, y mañana teníamos trabajo, así que decidimos irnos a dormir. Nos despedimos en el pasillo y el entró a la habitación de invitados y yo a la mía. Me dejé caer en la cama y sonreí ante el recuerdo de Bella riendo con su lindo flequillo de lado, de verdad que era hermosa. Me cubrí con las sábanas y me dispuse a dormir. Me volteaba de un lado, de otro, me ponía boca abajo, boca arriba y nada. Las imágenes del programa que acababa de ver venían a mi mente. ¡Carajo! Con un suspiro, me paré para ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche: la solución de mi madre para conciliar el sueño.

Nunca veía programas como esos, y justamente ahora que lo hacía ponían esos casos. Lo que eran las podadoras y las fracturas, me habían dejado traumado… Solo esperaba que en mis demás citas con Bella, o en nuestro futuro juntos, si es que había alguno, no pasara por cosas similares.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quiero agradecerle a mi Beta, Ariana eres la mejor! Y cada personita que me lee, a las que me dejan sus lindos comentarios, a las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias. **

**Déjenme sus comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión leerlos. Que estén bien y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	7. Malditos refranes

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo betado por: Ariana Mendoza. **

* * *

6.- Malditos refranes.

Entré al departamento e inmediatamente me quité los tacones, los tomé en mi mano y me dirigí a la sala donde se escuchaba el sonido del televisor.

—Hola —me saludó sonriendo Rose, estaba acostada en el sofá con un paquete de sus galletas favoritas en la mano—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu chef sexy?

Le sonreí y me dejé caer a su lado, cargando sus piernas para sentarme en el sofá. Estaba contenta, e incluso feliz, la cita había superado mis expectativas. Claro que no había esperado que mi traicionera boca se desatara y contara más de la cuenta sobre mi trabajo y el hecho que me llevó a estudiar eso.

—Bien, fue… bien —contesté.

— ¿Bien? ¿En serio? —comenzó Rose—. Supongo que fue más que _bien_ por tu sonrisa idiota, así que suelta los detalles, mujer.

Bajó el volumen del televisor y me ofreció de sus galletas, las cuales rechacé porque estaba sumamente llena gracias al "famoso" flan.

—Tienes razón, fue mucho más que _bien_

Miré el televisor para averiguar que estaba viendo Rose antes de que llegara, y casi me río; estaban pasando _«24 horas en Urgencias»._ Miré a Rose para hacer un comentario burlón y platicarle un poco de mi metida de pata con el tema de las fracturas, pero su mirada seria y un tanto molesta me recibió. Me miraba ceñuda y no hacía falta ser adivina para saber que estaba esperando un reporte minuciosamente detallado.

Suspiré, bajé sus pies para subir los míos al sillón, acomodándome, para así comenzar a dar mi reporte bien detallado de la cita.

—Para empezar, cuéntame cómo fue vestido. ¿Qué cenaron? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se besaron? —Me comenzó a atacar la rubia a preguntas, lo bueno era que ella era una mujer decente, reservada y callada. _Claro…_ Mi conciencia se burlaba libremente.

—Fue vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa café, se veía formal, pero con un toque casual. Y su cabello estaba desordenado, pero se veía _tan_ sexy… ¿Sabes?, comienzo a pensar que llevaba el cabello así a propósito.

—Sí, probablemente. Los hombres son unos malditos vanidosos, aunque siempre lo nieguen. Pero, bueno, continúa.

—Llegué y él ya estaba esperándome sentado en nuestra mesa, subió unos cuantos puntos por la forma en qué me miró cuando aparecí en su campo de visión. Se paró rápidamente y me ayudó a sentarme. En fin, fue lindo y atento.

— ¿Cenaron…?

Si no comenzaba a contarle todo por mi parte, trataría de sacarme los detalles a la fuerza. No sería Rosalie Hale si se conformara solo con lo que yo le contaba.

—Cenamos un lomo de res Wellington con pasta penne bañada en queso y espinacas y, ¡ah!, compartimos de postre un flan de queso con zarzamora.

— ¿Hay una pasta que se llama 'pene'? —dijo entre su ataque de risa repentino.

— ¿Por qué todavía no maduras, Rosalie? Es _penne_, es una pasta italiana, así que posiblemente se pronuncie diferente en italiano o… ¡No sé! Pero definitivamente debes ir a ver a un psicólogo.

Rose y su mente sucia a veces me molestaban un poco, solo a veces, otras me reía con ella.

— ¡Amargada! Arruinas mi diversión. Bueno, como sea, sígueme contando —me demandó.

Le conté todo. Le conté mi '_metedura de pata'_ con el tema de las fracturas, el cómo él parecía haberse impresionado tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento se iría del restaurant, pero me agradó que no lo hiciera. También cómo, sin proponérmelo, terminé contándole un poco de mi penosa historia familiar y que él me contó la suya. Aunque, claro, la de él no era penosa para nada. Era linda y en cierto modo chistosa, porque había empezado como un juego y había terminado siendo su vocación.

Estábamos esparcidas en el sofá, con los pies de una encima de la otra y veíamos el último caso del programa «_24 horas en urgencias_», Ya habían pasado uno que fue tan interesante: un señor se había desmayado mientras podaba el césped y la podadora le había amputado el brazo, después de una ardua cirugía de cinco horas, el hombre pudo recuperar su brazo.

Era lo que más amaba de la medicina, poder salvar vidas. Tener la oportunidad de cambiarlas, de salvarlas y mejorarlas lo mejor que se pudiera.

— ¿Se besaron? —me preguntó Rose, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado mientras esperábamos el siguiente programa.

—No, al parecer llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso y decidimos esperar.

¡Esperar, y una mierda! Había querido besarlo toda la noche, desde que lo vi me dieron ganas de tirármele encima; pero, _¡no!, h_abía dicho mi conciencia…. O mi orgullo, o lo que fuera.

Yo no daría el primer paso, no señor. Ya me había rebajado mucho al aceptar tan fácilmente. Además, él ni siquiera hizo el mínimo intento de besarme. Ni mucho menos de que pudiera pasar algo más esta noche, y si lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido aceptar. Mañana trabajo y entro a las seis y media de la mañana.

_Eso no te hubiera detenido,_ mi yo interior tenía que salir en mi contra, pero tenía razón; tal vez eso no me hubiera detenido.

_¿Tal vez?_, y seguía molestando. _Oh, ¡mejor cállate!_, la mande de regreso al fondo de mi mente. Yo tenía la versión femenina de Pepe Grillo, aunque quizás la mía era algo más perra que el pobrecito insecto.

— ¿Y tu zapato? ¿Te lo devolvió? —Rose se sentó un poco mientras buscaba rápidamente el zapato. Ese maldito chef, ¡no me acordaba del zapato! Y él ni siquiera sacó el tema a relucir. Era un embustero, o tal vez solo era fetichista… ¿Podría ser? No, no lo creía posible.

—No tocamos el tema, supongo que me lo regresará en la próxima cita.

— ¿Con que habrá otra cita? —Me acusó con su dedo—. ¿Cuándo será?

—Rose, ¿no te cansas de acosarme?

—No. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, quedamos en llamarnos mañana. —Rose debía conseguirse novio pronto para que dejara de meterse tanto en mi vida. Esperen… ¡Ella ya tiene uno! Y sigue igual. — ¿Y Emmett?

A mí, al contrario de ella, no me interesaba saber todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con él, pero ya quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y dejar de ser el tema central.

—Tiene que trabajar en unos planos que urgen para el nuevo proyecto de su compañía, nos llamamos un poco antes de que tu llegaras. —Yo bostecé un poco y me paré para estirarme—. ¿Ya te vas a acostar? —se burló de mí.

—Eres una maldita. Sí, me iré a acostar porque mañana entro temprano —le respondí de mala forma.

Ya nos habían cambiado los turnos, ahora ella estaba en el turno de la tarde y yo seguía en la mañana. Estábamos a dos semanas de rolarnos y cambiar la especialidad donde asistíamos, a dos semanas de alejarme de los casos deprimentes, y solo esperaba que me tocara algo con más acción que ayudar a poner quimioterapias. Eso no era para nada intenso… eso era triste.

.

.

.

Eran las seis veinte de la tarde, ¡y solo faltaban diez minutos para ser libre!… Bueno, solo para salir del trabajo.

Acababa de terminar de ayudar al señor Biers en su tercera quimioterapia; el hombre lucía un poco más acabado desde que lo vi por primera vez. Elizabeth, su esposa, había estado con él en todo momento, nunca se iba, tuvo que venir una de sus hijas para lograr que se fuera la noche de la primera quimioterapia de Riley.

Ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo, solo estaba esperando que se cumpliera con exactitud la hora para irme a cambiar y salir a encontrarme con Edward. En la noche, antes de que yo me durmiera, hablamos un poco y acordamos ir por un helado y platicar. Claro que yo le tuve que refrescar la memoria antes y acordarle sobre mi zapato, él se rio y prometió traerlo.

Estaba emocionada, aunque no quería admitirlo; me sentía una niña tonta de nuevo. Iba caminando rumbo a los vestidores y trataba de controlar el impulso de correr y borrar la tan estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. ¡Estaba jodida! Y eso que apenas íbamos con nuestra segunda cita… Me empezaba a preguntar cuántas citas más tendríamos, pero entonces me reprendía a mí misma; se supone que yo no tendría que estar saliendo con alguien en plan romántico ¿Eso estaba haciendo? ¡No! No, solo era diversión.

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a cambiarme para dejar de pensar en eso. Tomé mi ropa y casi me golpeo contra mi casillero. ¡Mierda! En la mañana no le había visto nada de malo a mi ropa, pero ahora que había pensado más de la cuenta en esta situación me arrepentía un poco… Me había vestido bien, ¡demasiado bien! Como para solo ir a trabajar, claro que no solo venía a trabajar, ya que saliendo tenía una cita con Edward, pero se suponía que no me tenía que importar demasiado. Y hasta había traído una blusa nueva, de algunas que compré cuando salimos por mí vestido con Alice.

_¿Qué dijiste hace un momento, Bella? Ah, sí… ¡Estás jodida! _

Me vestí con mi típico pantalón, la blusa nueva, unas sandalias que se ataban en el tobillo, arreglé mi cabello dejándolo suelto y puse algo de gloss en mis labios. Salí para checar mi hora de salida y de paso burlarme un poco de Rose antes de irme. Caminé hasta urgencias después de checar mi salida, y me acerqué al cubículo donde estaba Rosalie haciendo curaciones.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Hale —la saludé.

Ella usaba guantes y cubrebocas, porque estaba haciéndole curaciones a una tierna abuelita que veía para todos lados menos hacia su pie en la camilla. Rose me vio, y juro que resistió las ganas de mandarme lejos solo por consideración a su paciente.

— ¿Lista doctora, Swan? Luce usted muy arreglada, debió esforzarse mucho —Rose intentaba burlarse, pero no me la voltearía. Yo vine a burlarme de ella y no al revés.

—Claro, claro. Bueno, creo que me retiro, porque veo que usted está muy ocupada. Mira que eso yo no lo hago desde la facultad, creo que tengo que regresar a lo básico —dije con el tono más serio que pude.

La abuelita me miraba sonriendo —sonrisa que devolví— y asentía, pero Rose… Rose era otro caso. No me regresó a ver, estaba molesta, y no exactamente conmigo, sino con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya tenía una semana sin pisar un quirófano, y según ella regresaría a ser virgen en ese aspecto si no entraba a uno pronto. Sí, esto era una adicción.

—Que le vaya muy bien doctora, Swan, me saluda a su novio. —Me la regresó, y la abuelita cada vez estaba más interesada en nuestra conversación, tanto que hasta, creo, se le había olvidado que Rosalie le estaba haciendo curación en su pie.

—Yo le digo, gracias. Me voy porque creo que ya tiene fila para las curaciones. Nos vemos luego, Hale. —Casi suelto una carcajada ante la cara de Rose al ver que ya tenía a dos pacientes más esperando, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Me fulminó con la mirada y con su mentón me señaló la puerta de salida. Me acerqué a ella, y sin tocarla le di un rápido beso a su frente—. Luego nos vemos. Con permiso —dije, y la señora nos miró extrañada.

Avancé un poco, cuando escuché cómo Rosalie le aclaraba a la señora: «una amiga», fue lo único que le dijo. Salí por urgencias con una sonrisa y avancé por los pasillos para encontrarme con Edward en la heladería que estaba solo a unas calles.

Llegué a la pequeña heladería donde habíamos acordado y me dispuse a buscarlo, no fue para nada difícil, ya que su cabello lo delataba por sí solo.

—Hola, siento la demora —lo saludé, mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a él. Pareció un poco sorprendido por mi repentina llegada, pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió.

—Hola. No hay problema.

Una joven, que suponía era la mesera, vino a tomar nuestras órdenes. ¿Qué tenían los meseros que no nos dejaban saludarnos bien?

— ¿Están listos para ordenar sus helados?

La niña nos habló. No tenía que pensar mucho sobre esa pregunta, así que solo pedí mi helado favorito: el de nuez.

—Para mí uno de chocolate, por favor —pidió amablemente Edward, y la niña se fue un poco más encantada con él de lo que había llegado—. ¿Por qué uno de nuez? —Edward me observaba atentamente mientras sonreía.

—Es mi favorito. ¿Tu favorito es el de chocolate? —Ahora era mi turno de preguntar, él asintió y nos quedamos callados.

_Mierda… Siempre empezábamos así_.

— ¿Algo interesante en el trabajo? ¿Alguna otra fractura?

—No, en realidad no. Hoy estuvo tranquilo. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Entro a trabajar al turno de noche por esta semana, pero te puedo asegurar que será una muy pesada noche.

La chica regresó con nuestros helados, le dio una última mirada soñadora a Edward y se fue. Tomé rápidamente mi cuchara y llevé un poco de mi helado favorito a mi boca; Edward imitó mi gesto. Y aquí estábamos, comiendo helado en silencio y solo viéndonos.

¡Vamos! Ya había visto al hombre desnudo y él a mí, y ahora no podíamos charlar más de cinco oraciones… _¡Carajo! _

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó de la nada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tu color favorito? Supongo que lo normal sería empezar por lo básico, y nosotros nos hemos brincado toda esa parte… Así que te pregunto trivialidades para llegar a conocerte en verdad —me explicaba, mientras comía de su helado.

—El ocre. Supongo que, ¿debería preguntarte lo mismo?

Tomé más de mi helado y me dediqué a observarlo. Era muy guapo y lindo, también parecía dulce y atento… Era alguien fácil de querer.

—El azul, supongo que no maduré mucho en ese aspecto. ¿Comida favorita?

—La italiana, también amo la comida chatarra y los postres son mi debilidad.

Nuestras citas, al parecer, siempre empezaban de una manera muy curiosa. Al principio ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar y conforme avanzaba, hasta nos peleábamos por tener la palabra.

— ¿Te pintaste el cabello de azul?

Sus ojos estaban abiertos cómicamente y en verdad parecía sorprendido. Estaba tan distraído y asombrado sobre mi pequeña confesión, que no se daba cuenta que casi lamía la copa del helado.

—Sí. Bueno, no todo, solo unas mechas. Lo hice en mis primeras vacaciones con Rose, ella se pintó unas mechas rosas.

Esa época había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, solo éramos Rose, a veces Jake, y yo siendo jóvenes idiotas que iban de un lugar a otro sin preocupaciones. Claro, luego regresábamos de golpe a la realidad de la facultad, pero mis años como universitaria habían sido muy buenos.

—No te imagino con el cabello pintado de azul… ¿A qué lugares has viajado?

Se acercó y recargó sus manos sobre la mesa, yo terminé mi helado e imité su gesto.

—Solo a unos cuantos. He ido a México, a Canadá, a Australia y a Francia. En realidad mis viajes, ahora que lo veo, han sido muy dispersos. No sigo un patrón. La mayoría de esos viajes los hice con Rose y Jake, solo a Canadá fuimos en familia.

—Eras una chica aventurera, ¿eh? Yo he ido a Canadá, Portugal, España, Italia, Cuba y México… He viajado un poco más que tú, pero lo hice gracias a que estudié gastronomía. Cuando fui de viaje, fue para hacer cursos y visitas para conocer las diferentes cocinas.

—En realidad hay tantos lugares que quiero conocer y espero algún día poder hacerlo.

Él se acercó un poco más a mí, haciendo su copa vacía a un lado.

— ¿Por qué _algún día_?

Al parecer, el acuerdo silencioso estaba a punto de romperse, y yo quería saltar en mi asiento.

—Trabajo. Espero poder darme alguna que otra escapada, tomar una maleta y viajar a esos lugares.

A veces envidiaba a Jake por ser tan impulsivo. Él era de esas personas que no les importa mucho lo que pueda suceder mañana, ellos lo hacen y punto.

—Y yo espero estar en el asiento de al lado, junto a ti.

Fue mi turno de abrir los ojos sorprendida, no tenía ni un mes que conocía a Edward, y él soltaba eso en la segunda cita. Sus ojos estaban en los míos y estaba reclinado sobre la mesa, a la espera. Era mi elección: tomar mi bolso y salir huyendo ante sus palabras, o acercarme un poco y dejar que tal vez eso se pudiera cumplir en algún futuro.

No sé si tomé la decisión correcta o no; si me arrepentiría después o me felicitaría a mí misma en unos años; si terminaría sonriendo o llorando al final… Pero por una vez dejé de envidiar a mi hermano y me incliné impulsivamente hacia delante, hacia sus labios.

Había pasado ya una semana y unos cuantos días desde la última vez que lo besé, y sin habérmelo propuesto, o siquiera haberme dado cuenta, lo había extrañado. Había extrañado la forma en qué sus labios se movían sobre los míos, en cómo su lengua era dulce conmigo, y en cómo sus dientes tiraban delicadamente de mi labio arrancándome una sonrisa.

Después de un rato se hizo incómoda esa posición, así que terminamos sentados en el mismo asiento; yo con mi cara contra su pecho y él con un brazo alrededor de mí.

_Qué débil eres, Bella. ¡Mírate!_ _La que no quería ni una cita con él. _Era una maldita hipócrita y debilucha, pero esto se sentía _tan_ bien. Se sentía bien en el sentido de que se sentía correcto. Me gustaba; me gustaba estar así con él. Me gustaba besarlo cuando yo quisiera. Me gustaba simplemente charlar y pasar un momento agradable. Y muy a mi pesar, me gustaba él. Maldición, estaba cayendo a un pozo sin salida.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo dijiste que serías clara conmigo y no querías ninguna relación? —preguntó contra mi oído.

— ¿Intentas burlarte?

—No, intento decirte que yo también seré claro contigo. Sé que no estás lista y que está tu trabajo de por medio, pero te digo que yo quiero algo más serio que solo tontear contigo. Así que cuando estés preparada, que _sé_ lo estarás, trataré de pasar al otro nivel —terminó besando mi sien.

_Mierda._ Este hombre me daba mucho en qué pensar. Ya pensaba sobre mi debilidad al estar rodeada por él, y ahora me dice eso y me deja aún más aturdida. Y no solo por sus palabras, sino porque yo deseaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué jodidas estaba mal conmigo? Hace dos semanas estaba bien, no tenía planes más los respectivos a mi trabajo, no quería a nadie más en mi vida, no planeaba un futuro con nadie ni mucho menos comenzaba a haber algo que desplazara a mi trabajo.

— ¿Sabes?, soy de las personas que no cambian nunca de opinión — le contesté tercamente. Todavía no me daba por vencida, estaba luchando contra esto que de la nada apareció. Él podría ser de las personas a las cuales era fácil querer, pero yo era de las personas que era difícil de convencer.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho: «Nunca escupas hacia arriba»?

Yo reí fuerte ante su comentario, porque vaya que si había escuchado ese dicho. Era el predilecto de mi madre, junto con el: «Nunca digas nunca», y el: «El que más habla es el que más rápido calla». Y yo solo esperaba que mi saliva tardara un poco más en caer.

Decidí no decirle nada más y esperar a ver cómo se daban las cosas… Y entonces el primer escupitajo cayó limpio sobre mí_: «__No, eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero que las cosas se den, ¡No quiero tener una relación!». _Las palabras que le dije a Jake cuando hablamos la última vez llegaron a mí con fuerza. Sí, está claro que «el pez por su boca muere». ¡Malditos refranes!

.

.

.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana en la tarde, ¿cierto? —dijo Rose, mientras anotaba algo en uno de los expedientes que tenía frente a ella. Era viernes y ya había salido de trabajar y no tenía planeado volver hasta el lunes en la mañana, seguíamos con los mismos turnos, solo que ahora ya estábamos en diferentes especialidades. Y ahora sé que el Karma existe y no te perdona nada, porque ahora estaba en urgencias y Rose en ginecología. Mi único alivio era que pronto volveríamos a rolarnos.

—Supones bien. Y yo supongo que irá Emmett, y solo te pido que tengas consideración de mi recámara. Si entran a ella lo sabré y dense por muertos —La señalé con mi dedo y entrecerré mis ojos tratando de darme un aire algo rudo.

Hoy iba a ir al departamento de Edward a cenar y los planes eran que no regresara hasta el sábado por la tarde, incluso había preparado dos mudas de ropa, por petición de él, claro. _Sí, él te obligó…_ Bueno, no tanto así, pero él lo sugirió primero.

Después del día del helado tuvimos una cita más, donde me devolvió por fin mi zapato, y de ahí la carne fue demasiado débil y nos hemos estado turnando para pasar las noches juntos, ya sea en su departamento o en el mío, y no solo para dormir, claro está. A veces no es posible, pues a él lo ponen en el turno de la noche en el restaurant, y otras simplemente estamos demasiado cansados como para intentar algo que no sea pegar la cara a la almohada y soñar. ¡Lo sé! Mi saliva llovía sobre mí. Ya teníamos tres meses haciendo esta rutina y yo era más feliz de lo normal.

—Nos vemos mañana, hoy cocinarán para mí. —Me acerqué y besé la mejilla de Rose; ella devolvió mi gesto y me hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

— ¿Por qué te tocó el que sabe cocinar? Vete antes de que te golpee por suertuda —bromeó, y siguió con sus muy atrasados expedientes.

Salí sonriendo del hospital, subí a mi auto y me dirigí al departamento de Edward. Tres meses habían pasado ya y las cosas sí que habían cambiado a mí alrededor. Me había hecho más amiga de Jasper y Emmett, ¡Oh!, por cierto, el 'rubio sexy' y Alice solo duraron un mes en estar en plan "conociéndose" y habían terminado juntos. Jake estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad, y pronto seria el aniversario de mi madre y Phil, así que juntarían todos los motivos por celebrar y vendrían a visitarme para festejar juntos. No estaba tan entusiasmada respecto a la visita de mi madre, pero no tenía opción. En estos tres meses había entrado unas cuantas veces más al quirófano a observar, y en algunas ocasiones me permitían cerrar. Contrario a lo que pensé, no estaba extasiada en urgencias, y de cierta forma extrañaba oncología.

Llegué y me estacioné en un lugar para visitantes y subí a su piso. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta me sentí nerviosa, tomé aire y toqué el timbre. No tardé mucho para escuchar sus pisadas y la puerta abriéndose, dejándolo a la vista con su mandil de chef y una simpática sonrisa torcida.

—Hola, nena, pasa. —Tomó mi bolsa y me hizo pasar. Pasamos hacia la sala y dejó mi bolsa en uno de los sillones, se volteó hacia mí y tomó mis labios entre los suyos—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —me preguntó, una vez que no separamos.

—Bien, algo cansado, pero fue un buen día. —Tomó mi mano y me llevó consigo a la cocina. Al entrar, el aroma inundó mis sentidos y me hizo recordar que moría de hambre.

Ya era noche, eran como las ocho y media, había demorado más de la cuenta en urgencias y cuando por fin pude salir, corrí hacia aquí. Esto, traducido sería que, no había tenido oportunidad de comer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté cuando tomó mi cintura y me cargó para sentarme en la barra de su cocina. Él solo sonrió, tomó un pedazo de pan y me lo dio.

—Come eso mientras, ya casi está nuestra cena.

Como toda una niña obediente, comí el pedazo de pan para calmar un poco mi hambre. Se veía tan sexy cocinando, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía tan especial. Se sentía tan cotidiano y a la vez tan nuevo. Bajé de la barra y me puse al lado de él.

—Quiero ayudarte, ¿qué hago?

Él estaba cortando una cebolla y me volteó a ver sin necesidad de dejar de mirar el cuchillo; nunca me acostumbraría a eso ¿Cómo lo hacían? Una vez también vi a Jasper hacerlo, la vez que Alice organizó una comida en su casa para celebrar que Jasper y ella eran novios oficialmente, y casi me da un infarto al pensar que podía cortar su dedo.

—Ya no hay mucho qué hacer, solo falta saltear la cebolla y ponérsela a las papas, pero puedes observar.

Puso la cebolla en el sartén y tomó el aceite de oliva, cuando lo hizo, me dio un beso rápido en mi frente.

— ¿_Saltear la cebolla_? —le pregunté, y me sentí idiota. No sabía qué rayos era «saltear». Necesitaba comenzar a seguir el ejemplo de Alice y ver más programas de cocina.

—Observa. —Puso aceite en el sartén con la cebolla y esta comenzó a tronar, y entonces él hizo algo tan sexy que posiblemente comenzaría a babear en cualquier momento. Tomó el mango del sartén y lo agitó de tal forma que la cebolla se comenzó a mover en este, y luego con una sonrisa engreída en su estúpida linda cara, hizo que la cebolla saliera del sartén y volviera a caer sin salpicar o manchar a los lados. Al hacer eso sus brazos se flexionaron y mi hambre se había ido lejos. Oh, mierda. ¡Yo quería que él saltara sobre mi!—. Listo, ¿dónde quieres comer? —preguntó amablemente, mientras servía los platos.

Al parecer cenaríamos pasta con papas rellenas de champiñones con queso. Se veía delicioso.

— ¿Qué tal en la sala?

No me apetecía nada formal. Estaba cansada, con hambre y con ganas de solo estar con él.

—Claro.

Llevó nuestros platos a la sala y yo las copas de vino que él había servido antes.

Me senté cómodamente y nos dispusimos a comer. La comida estaba realmente buena, comimos en un silencio agradable, interrumpido en ocasiones por pequeñas bromas o alguno que otro comentario.

—Estuvo realmente delicioso, gracias —agradecí mientras tomaba un poco de mi vino.

Él puso los platos en la mesa de centro, y mi copa una vez que terminé de tomar el vino, y me jaló para estar al lado de él. Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo me acurruqué aun más.

—Fue un gran día, ¿cierto? —Besó mi frente y luego dejó otro casto beso en mis labios.

—Sí, lo fue —concordé con él.

—Y aún puede ser mejor.

Volteé a verlo por el tono de su voz. Se acercó y frotó su nariz con la mía, y yo, tan débil como era, junté nuestros labios y lo besé en serio. No me importó el que acabáramos de cenar ni mucho menos; lo había extrañado. No teníamos mucho tiempo separados, pues nos habíamos visto el miércoles en la noche, pero ya lo extrañaba. Tenía razón cuando dije que él era una persona fácil de querer, pues yo ya lo quería y ahorita lo confirmaba. Lo quería y estaba desconcertada por eso.

Sus labios tomaron los míos y mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior antes de separarnos.

—Te dije que haría el intento —susurró. Su frente estaba pegada con la mía y nuestras bocas permanecían cerca. Fruncí el ceño al no saber a qué se refería—. ¿Qué tal si pasamos al otro nivel? —aclaró, y mi boca cayó al piso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personitas tan lindas que siempre están conmigo. Para empezar a mi Beta Ariana, gracias linda por ayudarme bastante con mi historia. A todas las personas que me leen y a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones, gracias. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿se esperaban ese final? Déjenme sus opiniones y díganme que creen que pasara en el próximo ;) Que estén muy bien y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	8. Mi única excepción

**Hola, siento la demora pero aquí está el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo betado por: Ariana Mendoza.**

* * *

**Música recomendada para este capítulo:**

**The Only Exception – Paramore**

**Entra en mi vida – Sin Bandera**

* * *

7.- Mi única excepción.

_«La vida es simple, toma decisiones y no voltees hacia atrás»_.

Fast and Furious

Estaba pasmada, no podía hablar. Esa pregunta me tomó por completo desprevenida.

— ¿Qué?

Esa había sido mi gran respuesta después del pequeño tiempo que permanecí callada. ¿Cómo es que una noche común y tranquila se convirtió en… en esto? ¿Qué era esto?, ¿una proposición? Porque no había sonado como una.

Edward se alejó un poco, ahora su sonrisa se había ido y parecía algo preocupado.

—Tal vez no ha sido el mejor momento para que te preguntara eso, hay que olvidarlo ―me dijo, tomó los platos y se paró rumbo a la cocina.

Yo me quedé sentada en el sillón, sintiéndome un poco culpable porque quizás lo había hecho sentir mal, y un poco enojada. No era mi intención si mi respuesta había sonado grosera o algo por el estilo, era solo que me había tomado con la guardia baja. Además, era nuestra noche y él la tenía que haber arruinado de esa forma. Él quería pasar al otro nivel, quería formalizar lo que teníamos. Porque tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, teníamos "algo", no era solo sexo, y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Yo, Isabella Swan, ¡nunca cambio de opinión!

_Cambiabas…_ la estúpida vocecita se hizo notar. ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que buscarme un psiquiatra o algo parecido, pronto. Resoplé y me levanté un poco más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

Él no tenía la culpa, por supuesto, era yo la que no podía entender por qué rayos me enojaba por esta situación… Y, de repente tuve un tipo de epifanía, una especie de revelación y lo entendí. Entendí la razón de mi enojo y el porqué de mi reticencia.

Lo quería, así de simple. Pero el problema no era ese, el problema era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo, tenía dudas, tenía responsabilidades. El problema era yo. Y de nuevo los recuerdos me golpearon, y lo hicieron con tanta fuerza, que me llevaron de vuelta a la etapa de mi vida que sencillamente procuraba enterrar en mi mente.

…

— _¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren! Se van a congelar. —La voz de mamá se filtró por la ventana de la blanca casa. _

_Era diciembre, estábamos en la casa de la abuela Swan, estaba nevando y Charlie y yo jugábamos en la nieve. Al parecer, la tormenta comenzaría a empeorar pronto, así que entramos. Fue uno de los inviernos más crudos de Forks, la nieve lo cubrió todo a su paso, y el verde característico del pueblo fue borrado por una capa gruesa de copos blancos. _

_Cuando entramos, el calor nos envolvió, y el aroma de la cena de Nochebuena inundó mis sentidos. Esta Navidad solo éramos nosotros cuatro, siempre habíamos sido una familia pequeña, pero cuando tocaba pasar Navidad con la abuela Swan, sentía que lo éramos más. _

_Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien, mis padres se habían peleado en algunas ocasiones, y yo solo quería ser positiva al pensar que todo se solucionaría. _

—_Lávate las manos, Bella —me dijo mi mamá, con su característica sonrisa. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella: su sonrisa. Ella era de la clase de personas que cuando sonreía, su cara parecía iluminarse y también iluminaba a los que estaban a su alrededor. _

_Me levanté, y obedientemente fui a hacer lo que me mandaron. Cuando regresé a la mesa todo ya estaba listo, y mis padres junto con la abuela me esperaban para empezar a cenar. Después de que Charlie hiciera una pequeña oración, procedimos a cenar. Los platos comenzaron a desfilar, y la botella de cerveza de mi padre comenzó a esfumarse. La mesa estaba en silencio, el cual era roto solo por ruidos ocasionales de la vajilla. Yo traté de entablar una conversación, deseosa de poder llegar a personificar una cena familiar digna de una película, pero nadie siguió mi ejemplo. _

_Mis padres siempre se habían llevado bien; siempre había habido risas y juegos. A pesar de sus trabajos, siempre tenían tiempo para mí, pero de un tiempo para acá las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Se peleaban por todo, Charlie hacía cosas para enojar a Renée, y lo peor de todo es que yo siempre quedaba en medio. _

—_Ya basta, Charlie. —La fuerte voz de mi madre retumbó por la pequeña mesa. Dejé de prestar atención a mi plato, y me centré en el matrimonio triste y desmoronado que estaba frente a mí. Charlie había comenzado a tomar; él no tomaba, pero últimamente lo hacía solo para fastidiar a Renée. _

—_Déjame en paz, solo una noche, déjame en paz. —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo mi madre. Mi madre miró a la abuela, y esta asintió; un movimiento sutil, pero certero. _

— _¿Bella, qué te parece subir por unas galletas? Puedo prepararte chocolate —me ofreció mi abuelita, lo que traducido sería: No hay que meternos hija. Yo solo miré a mi mamá a los ojos, me paré, y comencé a dirigirme al piso de arriba. _

—_Bella, Bella, ven acá. —Charlie comenzó a llamarme. No volteé, porque aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, siempre estaría del lado de mi madre. _

—_Déjala en paz, solo una noche, déjala en paz. —Mi madre repitió las palabras que justo escasos momentos antes él había dicho. Comencé a subir las escaleras y dejé que mi mano rozara la madera del barandal, sentía a mi abuela caminar detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, mi abuelita me abrazó y me condujo a su habitación. _

_¿La mejor sensación del mundo? Estar en los momentos difíciles en los brazos de tu abuela. _

_Me senté en la cama, me quité mis zapatos, subí y me tapé hasta la barbilla con las sábanas. Estaba lista para dormir y perderme en la inconsciencia de mis sueños. _

—_Lo siento pequeña, pronto mejorará. _

_Mi abuela me dio un tierno beso en la frente, apagó las luces y se acostó junto a mí. _

_Los gritos provenientes de la sala se escuchaban secos y apagados, pero estaban ahí. Ese día fue la peor tormenta de la temporada; entre gritos sordos, el repiqueteo de una rama en la ventana, y el sonido del viento rasgando la noche, me dormí. _

_No mejoró para nada._

_Después de cada pelea, mi madre siempre me decía lo malos que eran los hombres, lo malo de casarse joven, lo malo de enamorarse tan rápido. Y esa mañana no fue la excepción._

_Esa mañana todo era blanco y frio, como la casa de mi abuela, y como el futuro que parecía esperarme. Esa mañana, entre lágrimas y unos cuantos insultos por parte de mi madre hacia mi padre, tomaron la decisión de que ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a esto. Se divorciaban. Esa mañana se acabó mi pequeña familia, y ni la sonrisa brillante de mi madre pudo remediarlo. Esa mañana me prometí que si algún día tenía una familia propia, no sería ni un poco parecida a esa, me prometí no ser tan tonta y enamorarme de la ilusión del amor por siempre, porque simplemente eso no era realista. _

…

Limpié furiosa la solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla; estaba enojada. No porque Edward quisiera formalizar nuestra relación. No. Estaba enojada, porque sin proponérmelo, estaba dejando que el fantasma del matrimonio de mis padres gobernara mi vida. Ellos eran felices; Charlie se había ido después del divorcio y nunca más regresó por mí; mi madre se volvió a casar y tuvo un segundo hijo. Eran felices y yo no lo estaba siendo, porque permitía que eso marcara mi futuro. Eso era tan injusto… Pero lo bueno de esto, es que yo soy una mujer de armas tomar.

Ellos habían tomado sus decisiones, y yo tenía que tomar las mías.

Pasé mis manos por mi cara, arreglé un poco mi blusa y me volteé para dirigirme a la cocina, pero frené en seco al ver a Edward observarme.

—Bella, siento haberlo arruinado, es solo que… no quería precipitarme y asustarte, pero aun así terminé haciéndolo.

Su voz era baja, estaba parado ahí, en medio de su sala, luciendo culpable.

—Vuélvemelo a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo desconcertado, y yo me reí. Esto era tan bizarro, de alguna forma, y todo gracias a mí y mi comportamiento infantil.

—Edward, siento haberme portado así, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida.

—Te asustaste, Bella —me corrigió—. Sé que esto, con el tema de la familia, no es algo agradable para ti, pero ya no quiero conformarme con solo dormir en ocasiones contigo. Siempre fui claro contigo, como tú conmigo, y ahora te pido que me des una oportunidad. Está tu trabajo, lo sé muy bien, pero seré paciente. También sé que es poco tiempo, pero… te necesito más de lo que te tengo.

—Tienes que serlo, si quieres pasar al "otro nivel" conmigo. ―Sonreí con nostalgia.

Yo era la de los problemas, nunca hablaba de mi familia con él, y casi no compartía nada sobre mí. Edward siempre hacía un comentario dulce o recordaba a su familia, pero yo nunca tocaba el tema, solo de vez en cuando le hablaba poco de Jacob o Seth, pero nunca me extendía.

Me sentía mal al respecto, porque él se abría y confiaba en mí para contarme esos detalles y yo no, y no era porque no quisiera, era porque a mi ver, mi familia nunca volvió a ser la misma. No tenía ninguna especie de trauma o depresión respecto a esos temas, era que no me gustaba hablar acerca de eso simplemente, porque recordaba los errores tan visibles que tuvieron mis padres, y me enojaba sobremanera al saber que yo no pude decidir, que no tuve opción más que seguir adelante como ellos y tratar de olvidarlo.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar esto, Bella? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarme entrar?

—Tienes que entenderme, Edward —comencé a pasearme por el pequeño espacio—. Por varios años siempre traté de no relacionarme más de la cuenta con las personas, porque siempre terminan decepcionándote de alguna forma… Luego me dediqué de lleno a hacer lo que amo, y luego llegas tú y te metes en mi vida sin pedir permiso. Te estoy dejando entrar, Edward, ¿no lo ves? Pero dijiste que serías paciente, y tienes que serlo. A veces me siento abrumada, porque últimamente me he estado traicionando a mí misma… pero quiero estar contigo y estoy segura de eso.

— ¿Muy segura?

—Mucho. Pregúntamelo de nuevo, por favor—repetí.

―Está bien, aquí va ―aceptó. Sonrió, y se acercó hasta estar enfrente de mí—. ¿Bella… qué dices si formalizamos lo nuestro? ―me preguntó. ¡Ay!, estaba emocionada. Al ir escuchando eso, mi alegría y ganas de gritar por toda la casa fueron subiendo. Esto era tan… tan nosotros. Éramos raros, bueno, yo era la rara, pero nuestra relación en sí no se parecía a ninguna; no seguíamos los estándares de una relación común, y simplemente amaba eso.

—Digo que, tal vez…. ¡No es cierto!, ¡sí! —bromeé un poco, y me tiré encima de él, literalmente lo hice. Brinqué encima de él, y él solo alcanzó a cargarme como pudo. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y lo miré a los ojos; él sonreía, y eso solo era el reflejo de mi expresión. Acerqué mi cara un poco más, y sonriendo juntamos nuestros labios.

Aquí estábamos, el chef sexy y la doctora extraña, solo nosotros en nuestra burbuja. Nos seguimos besando, y decidí desconectarme por un tiempo de lo demás y solo concentrarme en él. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, su lengua dentro de mi boca, mis piernas en su cintura, mis manos en su desordenado cabello y las de él revoloteando sobre mí.

Edward, con un suave movimiento me recostó en el sillón, nos quitó los zapatos y se puso encima de mí. Siguió besándome y yo metí mis manos debajo de su playera, y pude sentir su piel tibia en mis dedos. Dejó mis labios y lamió suavemente mi oreja, antes de pasar a mi cuello; tomó el dobladillo de mi playera y la sacó por mi cabeza, dejándome en mi sostén blanco. Yo imité su movimiento, quité su playera y la aventé junto a la mía. No le di tiempo a más, y rápidamente desabotoné su pantalón y con una risita tonta bajé su cierre y metí mis manos dentro.

— ¿Por qué será que siento que estás abusando de mí? —dijo contra la piel de mi pecho. Yo estallé en una gran carcajada, y él solo sonrió.

—Tal vez porque, de cierto modo, estás en lo correcto, hoy me aprovecharé de ti —le seguí un poco el juego. Es lo que me encantaba de mi relación con Edward, en los momentos más serios o los más inesperados, alguno de los dos salía con un comentario como los anteriores y hacía reír al otro.

Era genial tener a alguien que se preocupara por verte sonreír.

Edward me miró, y sentí mi piel calentarse ante su mirada, tomó el botón de mis pantalones y lo liberó, para después bajar la cremallera y deslizarlos por mis piernas. Al hacerlo, tocó y acarició todo a lo largo de estas. Se separó un poco para bajar sus pantalones y los puso junto a la pila de ropa que empezaba a formarse en el piso. Se arrodilló en el sillón, y con sus manos abrió un poco más mis piernas y se puso en medio de ellas.

—Adoro tus bragas —comentó.

Hoy mis bragas eran de color turquesa. Extraño, lo sé. Yo tenía esa costumbre, y más que costumbre, era algo que me gustaba hacer de vez en cuando: combinar el color de mi ropa interior, y a Edward parecía gustarle eso, demasiado.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar y centrarnos en lo que estábamos —sugerí.

—Me gusta hablar mientras lo hago, y a ti también, así que no veo el problema.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

—Créelo. —Me dio su sonrisa torcida, tomó mis piernas, y él mismo las enredó en su cadera. Tomó mis brazos y los llevó hacia su cuello—. Sujétate —me dijo, antes de tomar mi trasero y levantarme para ir rumbo a su habitación. Pasamos por la cocina y nos dirigimos por el pasillo, Edward abrió la puerta de su recámara y corrió un poco por el pequeño tramo que faltaba, para después dejarnos caer sobre su cama, haciéndonos rebotar.

—Estoy feliz —me confesó.

—Yo igual. Algún día deberíamos hacerlo en tu cocina, eso sería épico —dije, mientras él peleaba un poco con el broche del sujetador hasta por fin sacarlo.

—Ahora soy yo el que no puede creer que hayas dicho eso.

Estaba sonriendo, y con mi _brassiere_ en la mano.

—Créelo —lo cité. Tomé mi sujetador de su mano y lo tiré en el suelo, él se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en el valle de mis senos.

—Basta de hablar, doctora Swan. —Juntó de nuevo nuestros labios.

El tiempo para hablar, sin duda, había terminado. Su lengua entró en mi boca y comenzó a rozar la mía, mientras sus manos tomaban mis pechos y los acariciaba. Comenzó a frotar su erección contra mí, mientras yo paseaba la punta de mi lengua por su oreja.

Se acomodó mejor entre mis piernas y acercó sus labios a mis pechos, besó ambos tiernamente, y siguió regando besos a lo largo de mi abdomen, junto con pequeños mordiscos. Tomó mis bragas y las bajó rápidamente, y subió de igual forma repartiendo besos y lamiendo la piel que estaba en su camino. Yo, por mi parte, quite sus bóxers de en medio y pasé mi mano por toda su espalda, deleitándome al sentir sus músculos flexionarse cuando se agachaba para besarme. Sentía mi piel caliente y mi boca seca, lo necesitaba ya. Edward jugaba con mi ombligo y yo me seguía frotando contra él.

—Te necesito ya, sin juegos —le dije con voz ronca. Él sonrió, me dio un beso húmedo en la cadera y se quitó de encima para recostarse perezosamente a mi lado, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Dijiste que te aprovecharías de mí, adelante. —Sonrió engreído.

Yo me lamí los labios y pasé una pierna por su cintura, ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Comencé a besar su pecho, dar unas cuantas lamidas y dejar que sintiera mis dientes de vez en cuando. Edward tomó mis caderas y las movió para que me balanceara sobre él, subí un poco mi rostro y lo besé duramente; él me correspondió de la misma forma y empujó dentro de mí.

Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente al principio, disfrutándolo, Edward, de un movimiento fluido se sentó y quedamos frente a frente.

—Rayos, Edward, te extrañé —gemí.

—Yo también, nena.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos, y Edward me tomó del trasero para ayudarme a ir un poco más rápido. Entraba y salía de mí de forma constante y rápida. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y lo jalé hacia mí para respirar en su boca, mi temperatura corporal había subido considerablemente y me sentía desfallecer de placer. Edward gemía en mi rostro y apretaba mi trasero, saqué mi lengua y lamí sus labios, estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo. Sentí mis paredes comenzar a contraerse y palpitar en torno a él, mis músculos se tensaron, los dedos de mis pies se doblaron y mi espalda se arqueó. Grité ante el placer que sentía. Edward nos dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse mientras yo lo envolvía con mis piernas, sus estocadas eran fuertes y aún más constantes. El orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza y me volví a arquear, ahora contra el colchón. De mi boca salió un grito sordo, y Edward me acompañó terminando dentro de mí.

—Eso fue… fantástico —dijo Edward. Estábamos los dos desnudos, sudorosos y algo cansados, tendidos en su cama.

—Fantástico —concordé con él.

Volteó su cara hacia mí, y me regaló una sonrisa. Se acercó y me dio un beso dulce.

—Sí, fue más que fantástico, Bella.

—Genial, _corazón _—me burlé un poco. Edward me miró y solo se rio, me acercó un poco más a él y me abrazó por los hombros—. ¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunte.

—No lo sé. Supongo que todo seguirá igual, no ha cambiado nada, salvo que ahora somos una pareja oficial. —Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, y yo mordía mi lengua para no hablar y arruinar el momento—. Tienes… ¿tienes algo qué decir, Bella? ―Ahora el que se burlaba era él. Claro que tenía algo qué decir, y él lo sabía.

—Ya que siempre hemos sido sinceros, te diré que odio los nombres extremadamente cariñosos que usan la mayoría de las parejas, así que no esperes que use alguno contigo.

—Vaya, eres taaan cruel, pero está bien. Da algunos ejemplos, por favor —me pidió.

—Sí, tú sabes. Esos molestos apelativos cariñosos que se dicen como: _Cielo, gordo, mi hermoso bebé, osito, mi puchurrumin. _Eso es asqueroso, y podría darme diabetes de tanta miel que desbordan. —Edward comenzó a reírse tan recio, que tuvo que soltarme y se agarró a sus costados.

— ¿_Mi puchurrumin_? ¿En serio, Bella? No me jodas, no creo que alguien le diga así de cariño a su pareja. —Seguía riéndose, y yo lo acompañé ante la mención de ese nombre tan idiota.

— ¿Tú qué puedes saber? Tal vez a alguien le guste.

—Sí, es poco probable, mi hermoso bebé. —Él se la estaba pasando fenomenal, le agradaba burlarse de mí.

— ¡Edward!, estoy hablando en serio—le dije, mientras golpeaba su hombro.

—Está bien, nada de apelativos vergonzosos —prometió, y volvió a abrazarme.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí, Bella?

—Gracias por ser paciente conmigo. —Sonrió, y con suavidad volvió a ponerse encima de mí, permitiéndome sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—De nada, hermosa —me contestó, y juntó sus labios con los míos una vez más.

.

.

.

El grito de Alice tal vez se haya escuchado en todo el piso y probablemente me haya dejado más sorda que el grito que dio Rosalie minutos antes.

—No puede ser, esto es genial. Mis dos mejores amigas salen con mis hermanos. ¡No puede ser! —Comenzó a saltar en su asiento la chaparrita. Al parecer, estaba encantada con que Edward y yo por fin diéramos ese paso.

Era sábado por la noche y, como buena aburrida, estaba tirada en mi sala. Rose y Alice me acompañaban, porque sus hombres también trabajaban. Jasper estaba con Edward en el turno de la noche del restaurant, y Emmett había salido a entregar unos planos a un cliente importante; así que a falta de algo mejor, tocó noche de chicas.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? Hace un no muy lejano tiempo éramos solteras —comentó Rose.

—Solteras que podían salir a cualquier antro, embriagarse y enredarse con extraños ―siguió Alice.

Rose y ella estaban tendidas en el piso rodeadas de cojines. El departamento estaba hecho una porquería; libros, películas, esmaltes, cajas de pizza y botellas de agua lo adornaban.

—El sexo casual no es para mí —les recordé.

No me había ido muy bien en la primera vez que me lo permití.

—Te dejó algo bueno: Edward —me recordó Alice, y yo le di la razón.

Estábamos aburridas a más no poder, la televisión estaba prendida, pero nadie le hacía caso. Yo estaba algo ansiosa porque Jake se graduaba el lunes y yo no podría ir, pero esa no era la razón de mis nervios. La razón era que vendrían unos días de visita, y eso significaba una semana con mi madre en casa.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás? —Rose hizo eco en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tengo que decirle?

—Sí, Bella, tienes que hacerlo —respondió rápidamente Alice.

Todavía no le decía a mi madre que tenía novio; Jake ya lo sabía, pero ella no, y el motivo por el cual no le quería comentar era porque la conocía. Siempre tenía un 'pero' para mis decisiones, y no quería que opinara sobre esto; pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que vendría una semana y Edward últimamente se la pasaba mucho por aquí. Además, ya no era una tonta adolescente para andar escondiéndome de mis padres al ver a mi novio.

_Novio, _qué extraño sonaba.

—Mañana, le diré mañana —prometí.

Esto era tan relajante, estar en tu casa sin hacer nada y sin preocuparte con nada. Tenía un día de haber iniciado una relación oficial con Edward y me sentía extraña, pero feliz. Estaba tratando de dejarlo entrar y hacer que esto funcionara, y un claro ejemplo era el que hablaría con mi madre. Si quería que mi relación no se hundiera, tenía que hacerlo. Por Edward y por mí. Tenía que empezar a creer en nosotros.

_You are the only exception and I'm on my way to believing it._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Ari por ayudarme siempre con esta historia, a todas las personitas que me leen y las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. ****Déjenme sus opiniones al respecto y díganme que les pareció. Que estén muy bien, nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. El pasado nunca se va

**Hola hermosas.**

**Antes que nada una muy grande ¿Qué digo grande? Una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve varios contratiempos. **

**Bueno se que ya es un poco tarde para esto pero de todas maneras les quiero decir que espero que este año sea de muchas bendiciones para ustedes, que sea mucho mejor que el año pasado y que puedan logras sus propósitos y todas sus metas. Las quiero y agradezco enormemente que me dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo… Ahora sí, que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo betado por: Ariana Mendoza.**

* * *

9.- El pasado nunca se va.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Necesito que hagas lo que te digo.

—No estoy cómoda haciéndolo de esta forma. ¿No podríamos intentar con otra?

—Esta posición es muy buena… incluso te temblarán las piernas cuando terminemos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro. Ahora, arrodíllate y recarga tus codos en el piso ¡Anda, será divertido! Lo disfrutarás después. Sube un poco tu trasero y separa más las piernas.

—¿Así?

—Perfecto… ¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Bien. Uno… dos… tres —comenzó a contar Alice, y yo comencé a llevar mis piernas estiradas hacia arriba.

—Esto es una puta mierda, Alice. ¿Por qué hacemos ejercicios ahorita? —le dijo Rose de mal humor.

—Porque cuando tengas un culo respingón y perfecto, me lo agradecerás —Alice le respondió.

—¡Mi culo está perfecto! —contestó la rubia.

—¡Pero podría estar mejor! —le gritó Alice, enfrentándola.

Yo seguía sudada y haciendo mis levantamientos.

—¡Ya quisieras tener un culo como el mío! —Rose gritó de vuelta, mientras la señalaba con su dedo acusador.

—¡Mi culo es mejor que el tuyo!

—¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de culos?! —grité—. Ya están grandecitas y podrían mejorar su manera de hablar y ser menos groseras. Alice, ¿cuántos levantamientos van? ―pregunté conteniendo el aliento. Estaba claro que no era una buena atleta, y mis músculos me lo hacían notar.

—Umm… ¡No lo sé! Perdí la cuenta —me contestó, mientras miraba furibunda a Rose.

Grité exasperada, y me tiré en el suelo de mi sala.

—¡Váyanse muy lejos las dos! Mis piernas me tiemblan y ni siquiera contaron cuántas hice… Olvídense de que vuelva a hacer ejercicios con ustedes —les decía entre mis respiraciones irregulares.

Era una basura como deportista, lo mío era la Medicina, y ahí claramente tendría que quedarme.

—Te lo dije, son unos ejercicios muy buenos —me dijo Alice orgullosa, y yo me estiré más en el cómodo suelo de madera.

Era domingo en la tarde, Alice se había quedado a dormir y aún seguía con nosotras. Habíamos comido, visto películas, y yo estaba huyendo de la futura conversación con mi madre; así que Alice comentó que el ejercicio te relajaba y te ayudaba a despejar tu mente.

Primero habíamos pensado en el yoga, pero lo sentimos aburrido, y navegando en la red vimos_ Ejercicios para un trasero perfecto, _y Alice no pudo resistirse. Y he aquí las consecuencias.

—Como sea, Bella ya ha hecho mucho ejercicio por un tiempo. —Rose se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies—. Yo digo que no seas cobarde y la llames.

Ella miraba distraídamente sus uñas, claramente me quería hacer enojar. Alice se sentó a un lado de mí y me tendió convenientemente el despreciado aparato negro.

—Yo digo que no seas entrometida y dejes de molestarme ―le contesté de vuelta a la rubia, y rechacé el teléfono que Alice me daba.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, ¿por qué no ahora? —Rose arqueó su ceja hacia mí y me miró con superioridad—. ¿Quieres demostrarle que eres madura? Llámala e infórmale solamente… no le pidas su opinión.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien. Alice, dale el teléfono.

Alice me acercó de nuevo el teléfono; lo miré por unos segundos y me paré, dando un pequeño respingo.

Esto estaba mal; estaba jodida. Tenía nervios de escuchar lo que mi madre pudiera decir… Había estado evitando a Edward todo el día, y no podía seguir posponiendo ni una cosa ni otra. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, solo que… no ahora.

—Más tarde —fue lo que dije, y me dirigí por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Después de tomar agua y quedarme más tiempo del necesario en la cocina, decidí salir y sentarme en el sillón en silencio. Rose optó por ignorarme, y a Alice no le quedó de otra que seguir su ejemplo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Alice optó por irse corriendo y alejarse de mi humor de mierda, que comenzaba a contagiar a Rosalie.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —Rose se paró delante de mí una vez nos hubimos quedado solas—. Tu problema aquí es que eres un poco rencorosa y demasiado orgullosa como para hablar siquiera con tu madre.

No le contesté, y ella terminó sentándose a mi lado.

—No sé exactamente qué decirle —le confesé.

—Solo dile cómo está la situación y que eres feliz; ella se alegrará —prometió.

Mi madre no era mala persona ni mucho menos, sabía que se alegraría; pero no me sentía muy cómoda hablando con ella acerca de mi vida amorosa.

—Está bien —acepté, y Rose me dedicó una sonrisa.

Me paré, arrastrando mi cansado trasero por el ejercicio y me dirigí a tomar el teléfono, cuando escuché el timbre sonar y a Rose decir que ella atendería. Tomé el teléfono con pereza, y antes de que marcara el número una mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Quién crees que estaba en la puerta esperando a que tomáramos el té en su casa? —me preguntó Rosalie con voz contenida.

—¿El té? No sé… ¿Quién? —pregunté de regreso, confundida.

—¡La señora Thompson! Dice que tú ya habías acordado ir a visitarla… Exactamente, ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

Rose parecía estar a punto de golpearme, pero yo no recordaba haber hablado con la señora Thompson de una visita. Ni siquiera la había visto últimamente…

―_Uno de estos días tienes que venir de visita, linda; también podría venir Rose. _

―_Claro._

―_Será fabuloso, solo tengo que instalar bien a Cariñosa en su nueva casita que le he comprado y después te vendré a avisar qué día puedo recibirlas._

―_Está bien, señora Thompson…_

¡Demonios!

Eso había sido hace mucho; todavía ni siquiera tenía mi primera cita con Edward. ¿Tanto tardó en instalar a su tonta gata?

—¿Ya recordaste?

Rose me miraba feo, y yo solo pude asentir.

—En mi defensa, he de decir que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás; ya ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de esa conversación. Tienes que creerme, nunca pensé que en verdad nos invitara a su casa a tomar el té con ella.

Casi le imploraba para que no me golpeara, ya que sabía que estaba cansada y con ganas de dormir, además de que me veía como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo; pero ella solo comenzó a reír.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, la señora Thompson me dijo que ya tenía algo de tiempo que te hizo la invitación, pero que espera que podamos ir. Nos está esperando en su casa —me informó mientras calmaba su risa—. Parecía que te ibas a orinar en cualquier momento.

—¡Púdrete, Rose! Pensé que estabas enojada, y parecía que querías golpearme —le dije mientras me la sacudía de encima.

—¡Vamos! Jamás te golpearía, a menos que estuviéramos peleando… Ademas, si hubiera sido así, tú también me has golpeado antes —me acusó.

—Solo olvídalo, ya te he perdonado —le dije, restándole importancia, a lo que ella alzó una ceja en mi dirección—. ¿Iremos?

—Claro que sí, ya le he dicho que iríamos.

Estaba a punto de poner mi cara de cachorrito; pues estaba cansada y quería dormir, y sabía que ella también, no ir a tomar el té. Pero antes de que abriera mi boca, la rubia ya estaba negando con su cabeza.

―Iremos, Bella. Es una pobre abuelita que pasa la mayoría del tiempo sola, y creo que no le vendría mal nuestra compañía por un tiempo.

Lo pensé durante un segundo y Rose tenía razón. Me hacía sentir mal que la señora Thompson pasara demasiado tiempo sola, y además era de mala educación denegar su invitación así.

—Eso lo dices ahora —le dije suspirando, y salí arrastrando mis pies con Rosalie detrás de mí.

…

Me volví a estremecer por tercera vez en mi lugar desde que llegué a esta casa. La gata no dejaba de restregarse en mis piernas desnudas cada vez que pasaba. ¡Bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió ponerme un short!

No me gustaban los gatos, los detestaba y, al parecer, a _Cariñosa _le había caído muy bien, pues no dejaba de pasearse por mis piernas y ronronear. A Rose y a la señora Thompson parecía hacerles gracia el asunto, pero era claro que a mí no. Y para variar, ¡en verdad estábamos tomando té! ¡Yo no tomo té! Bueno… té helado en ocasiones, pero esto no cuenta, ¡esto era té, del caliente!

—Cambia tu cara de una vez, te quejas por todo —Rose me susurró rápidamente cuando la señora Thompson fue por unos álbumes a su habitación—. Es una pobre y dulce abuelita, ¡recuérdalo! O juro que ahora sí te golpeare si la haces sentir mal —me amenazó.

Sabía que Rosalie tenía razón; me quejaba de todo. Era una maldita desconsiderada. La señora Thompson siempre había sido amable y buena, algo _curiosa_,por así decirlo, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo. Así que me acomodé en mi asiento, le di un valiente trago a mi té, y _sutilmente _empujé a _Cariñosa_ lejos de mis piernas.

—Estos son uno de mis mayores tesoros —nos dijo, mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá con los álbumes en sus manos—. Cuando pasan los años puedes olvidarte de muchas cosas, pierdes muchas cosas; pero siempre tendrás algo para recordar y siempre habrá pequeños detalles que te llenen de recuerdos y melancolía… Detalles como las fotos. Acérquense —nos pidió, palmeando los asientos vacíos a su lado—. Esta soy yo cuando era joven como ustedes —nos dijo, una vez que estuvimos sentadas a su lado y abrió el primer álbum, mostrando la fotografía de una hermosa chica con cabello esponjado y gran peinado, sentada, y sonriendo alegremente a la cámara.

Siguió pasando las páginas mientras nos explicaba con calma de qué iba cada fotografía, cómo, cuándo y con quién estaba.

Llegamos a una fotografía donde se mostraba a dos jóvenes sonriendo a la cámara; estaban abrazados. Ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y él tenía sus brazos cálidamente en los hombros de ella. No necesitabas ser muy observador para ver que eran más que solo amigos; la imagen irradiaba amor y ternura, incluso ahora, tantos años después de que fue tomada.

—Mi Harry…—dijo, y su voz se quebró. Ella rápidamente se aclaró la garganta, y sonriendo negó—. Incluso después de los años que han pasado, aún no me acostumbro a su ausencia.

—Es hermosa —le dije, y era cierto; la fotografía era hermosa.

—Lo es —concordó conmigo, me sonrió con calidez y pasó página—. Nos conocimos en la universidad, en una fiesta de un amigo que teníamos en común. Él estudiaba Arquitectura y yo Periodismo, cuando lo vi pasé de él… ni siquiera le dediqué dos segundos; pero él fue hasta donde estaba yo y comenzó a conversar conmigo. Al principio solo contestaba por educación, pero él en verdad era divertido y demasiado lindo como para que lo siguiera ignorando.

»Conversamos el resto de la fiesta y lo dejé de ver por un par de semanas; después apareció a la salida de clases con una orquídea y me pidió salir con él. Y yo, secretamente encantada acepté. Me llevó a un parque y nos sentamos toda la tarde a charlar y comer helado; me señalaba los diferentes edificios y me decía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, lo que él cambiaria. Yo le hablaba también de mis sueños y de las enormes ganas que tenía de ser, en algún momento, editora en jefe.

»Al finalizar nuestra cita le pregunté por qué me había regalado una orquídea y no una rosa, y él simplemente contestó que las rosas eran demasiado comunes, simples y ordinarias, y que yo no era nada de eso; así que no merecía ese tipo de flor. Cuando llegué a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, fue cuando me di cuenta que ya lo quería

Suspiró y cambió por otro de los álbumes.

Y la primera página nos dio la bienvenida con una fotografía grande donde se mostraba a dos chicos enamorados abrazados, la misma postura y los mismos rostros que la fotografía anterior, solo que aquí ella usaba un gran vestido blanco con detalles de encaje y perlas, y él un esmoquin negro, impecable.

Era una foto de su boda.

Volteé a ver a Rosalie y ella también hizo lo mismo.

—Sí, nos casamos muy pronto —nos comenzó a explicar, mientras sonreía y tocaba la fotografía con añoranza—. Exactamente cuatro meses después de habernos conocido. Me había enamorado perdidamente de él; y cuando llegó un día con un ramo enorme de girasoles y se arrodilló delante de mí y me pidió ser su esposa, yo simplemente dije que sí. Era una tonta enamorada e idiota chiquilla. Cuando él lo propuso, salté a sus brazos encantada. Nuestras familias no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero no nos importó; nos casamos y nos mudamos juntos, comenzamos a trabajar y seguimos estudiando.

Pasó la página y había más fotografías de ellos. Desde unas espontáneas de él mientras estaba haciendo unos planos, hasta una de ellos dos acostados en el piso haciendo muecas a la cámara.

La página siguiente era parecida a la anterior, y así hasta que se detuvo de nuevo en otra donde él la estaba cargando en su espalda y ambos sonreían, pero lo interesante era que, atrás de ellos, había una pequeña casa.

—Nos graduamos y seguimos trabajando; nos la vimos duras. Seguíamos rentando y había días en que ni siquiera nuestros sueldos juntos alcanzaban para mucho, pero luego llegaron las bendiciones. A él lo llamaron para que comenzara a trabajar en una empresa y a mí me aceptaron en uno de los periódicos locales.

»A él le iba bien, ya que era muy talentoso y uno de sus profesores lo había recomendado, pero mi situación era harina de otro costal. Empecé desde abajo; solo llevando el café, pasando dictados… sentía que me estancaba. Pero tenía que ser paciente por mí y por él.

»Después de un año y medio por fin pudimos comprar esa casa. Los primeros meses dormíamos en el piso en una colchoneta, rodeados de las paredes desnudas, pero ¿saben qué? Fui inmensamente feliz.

La señora Thompson pasó a la siguiente página, y juro que casi me pongo a llorar; su historia era sencillamente hermosa. En el centro de la hoja se podía observar a ellos dos; él la abrazaba por detrás y ella sonreía con sus brazos en su vientre.

—Poco tiempo después llegó Emily; nuestra primera hija. Nos volvimos locos de felicidad y de preocupación, porque no lo habíamos planeado y eso significaba que no teníamos la casa lista para recibir a un bebé.

»Harry consiguió otro trabajo, y juntos comenzamos a comprar las cosas para esperar la llegada de nuestra primera hija; y que, curiosamente, pensamos sería un niño… Eso habían dicho los doctores, y terminaron equivocándose —lo dijo burlona, mientras nos veía y nosotras solo nos reímos.

Sí, a veces nos equivocamos.

—Compramos ropitas azules, mantas azules, juguetes, biberones y baratijas azules. La habitación parecía una mancha de ese color.

La siguiente foto era de ella con su vientre más abultado; había muchas de ella embarazada, y otras más de él junto a ella. Hasta que llegó a una de ella en la camilla de un hospital.

—Las peores y mejores horas de mi vida, nadie me había dicho con sinceridad lo doloroso que es traer un niño al mundo.

Nos guiñó un ojo. Luego nos siguió mostrando más fotos de ella, ya con su bebé; y luego de ellos tres.

—Cuando vimos que el bebé era niña, lo único que hicimos fue reírnos y mi pobre hija usó todo azul por un tiempo. Claro que después le compramos cosas rosas y amarillas, pero curiosamente ahora su color favorito es ese: el azul. Dos años después de Emily llego Harry Jr. a nuestras vidas. Para esto, yo dejé el trabajo y mi Harry ya estaba mejor instalado en el suyo.

»Estábamos bien y nos sentíamos listos para agrandar la familia. Y exactamente tres años después tuvimos gemelos; Sam y Nick, y con ellos decidimos que ya éramos suficientes.

Nos dijo, mientras cerraba el último álbum y se acomodaba mejor en su sofá. Yo seguí su ejemplo rápidamente, pues estaba absorta en su historia.

―Me dediqué al hogar, y algunos meses después vendimos esa casa y nos mudamos a una más grande. Los niños comenzaron a ir a la escuela, a Harry le iba bien en su trabajo y yo seguía igual. Pasamos por algunos momentos difíciles con Harry; nuestro matrimonio tuvo una mala racha, y yo me di cuenta que nunca podría cumplir mi sueño de ser editora en jefe. Nos aguantamos mucho e hicimos que nuestra relación siguiera como el día en que nos casamos… aunque ahora sé que lo amo más que ese día.

»Los niños crecieron, Harry y yo envejecimos; y parece ser que solo parpadeé, porque los años volaron. Ahora sé que mis sueños dejaron de tener importancia y pasaron a un plano mucho menos importante el día que descubrí que estábamos esperando a Emily.

»Harry murió hace ya diez años, y aún sigo esperando que regrese de trabajar y me diga lo hermosa que luzco para él este día; que me sorprenda con todo tipo de flores, menos rosas. Aún sigo siendo esa tonta enamorada, solo que ya no soy una chiquilla.

Terminó, y silenciosamente se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas; y yo, sin ser consciente del todo, la imité.

—¡Pero miren nada más!, ya las he hecho llorar. Tranquilas, queridas, es solo una tonta historia —nos dijo y me abrazó, y yo devolví su abrazo con ganas—. Ya, preciosa, yo tuve mi historia feliz; la sigo teniendo —me dijo, y me soltó para abrazar a Rosalie, que estaba llorando a moco tendido.

—Es una muy hermosa historia, señora Thompson —le dije, mientras apretaba su mano.

—Gracias, Bella. Ya verás que un día tú escribirás la tuya, y será incluso mejor… Ambas lo harán.

Ella devolvió mi apretón de mano, mientras que con la otra alisaba el cabello de Rose, que apenas se estaba recuperando.

—Gracias por compartirla con nosotras, señora Thompson ―dijo casi hipando la rubia.

—Sé que casi no las conozco, pero las quiero como si fueran mis nietas; gracias a ustedes por escucharla.

Y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Rose volviera a las lágrimas y la señora Thompson la abrazara.

Era una hermosa historia, pero yo no era como Rose de sentimental y reaccionaba llorando a mares; yo era más bien fría y un poco seca, no llegaba a tanto. _Cariñosa_ me distrajo, pues volvió a tallarse en mi pierna. Observé a la gata, y en un impulso poco usual, toqué suavemente su cabeza. Era una blandengue, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba; así que le dediqué unos cuantos mimos a _Cariñosa_, y después _amablemente_ la aparté.

…

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con el cabello mojado por la ducha y mi pijama recién puesta, teléfono en mano, y lista para hablar con Renée. Estaba sola en el piso, ya que Rose decidió pasar la noche en casa de Emmett, así que decidí que ya era hora de afrontar las cosas y superarlas; del mismo modo como arrancas una bandita: certero y rápido. Marqué a su celular, pues a esta ahora ya estaría en Denver esperando a que amaneciera para la terminación de Jake.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que dijo cuando respondió.

—Hola, mamá, sí lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… no esperaba tener noticias tuyas hasta el viernes ―dijo como si fuera obvio y guardó silencio.

Nos quedamos calladas, solo escuchando la respiración de la otra; era por esto que no quería hablar con ella. No porque temiera lo que opinara, o porque no le agradara la noticia, ni porque no quisiera hacer partícipe a mi madre. Sino, porque simplemente hablar con Renée se volvió incómodo desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó de nuevo rompiendo el silencio.

No sabía cómo empezar una conversación con ella que me llevara al punto para decirle la noticia.

—Sí… ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

—Se retrasó un poco, pero bien; gracias.

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

_«Recuerda, Bella: ¡La bandita! ¡La bandita!_», me grité internamente. Así que, como no había otro camino, decidí aplicar el plan que ya había trazado.

—Mamá… ¿Cómo has estado? —hice otra pregunta, solo que esta vez era planeada.

Mi madre era muy educada ante todo, y eso significaba que, a pesar de sospechar, me contestaría y al final haría la misma pregunta por educación.

—No sé qué pasa, Bella, pero digamos que seguiré el juego.

¡Rayos! Me conocía bien.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Genial, yo también estoy muy bien. De hecho, estoy mucho mejor de lo que esperé en tiempos pasados.

Y comencé con mi verborrea…

―¿Sabes? Las cosas por acá han cambiado un poco, ahora mismo Rose está en Ginecología viendo las grandes variedades de vaginas, y yo estoy en urgencias. He entrado más veces al quirófano y ya me han comenzado a dejar cerrar ¿Puedes creerlo? Esto es mejor de lo que me había imaginado, mamá… pero bueno, sigo con el informe. Alice, la amiga que conocimos aquí, nos invitó hace algunos meses a una fiesta en un bar y ¿qué crees? Rosalie se ha enamorado perdidamente de su hermano; la rubia ha caído muy bajo —le dije, y tomé un respiro mientras esperaba escuchar su voz y así asegurarme de que no me hubiera colgado.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Me da tanto gusto por Rose! ¿Cómo es el chico? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es bueno con Rose? ¿Ella es feliz? —dijo alegremente después del pequeño gritito de felicidad.

«Claro, olvida todo lo que te dije de mi trabajo y pregunta solo por Rose_»,_ pensé amargamente.

—Sí, él la trata muy bien. Es muy lindo con ella, y lo mejor es que está igual de perdidamente enamorado que ella.

—¡Oh, Bella! Esas son muy buenas noticias —me seguía diciendo alegre.

—Sí… ¿Lista para recibir más buenas noticias? —le pregunté un poco insegura, y no le di tiempo a que me contestara—. Yo… yo me he enamorado. Al igual que Rose, yo conocí a un chico en el bar, y tengo un par de meses de conocerlo y hemos decidió hacerlo oficial. ¡Ah! ¿No te he dicho la mejor parte? Es el otro hermano de Alice, se llama Edward.

«Madre deja de gritar de felicidad, me dejarás sorda_…_», el sarcasmo se hacía presente en mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos más, y comenzaron los titubeos de mi madre. Suspiré pesadamente y me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama, y subí los pies a la pared de mi cabecero.

—¿No puedes estar feliz un poco, por mí? ¿Nada? No te pido que grites al igual que lo hiciste con la noticia de Rose, pero un poco de entusiasmo se agradece.

—No sé qué decirte, Bella. No sé si preocuparme o felicitarte… o simplemente callarme ―dijo quedamente.

Y sabía a lo que se refería; nunca me dejaría olvidar mis errores, ni siquiera porque era una adolescente idiota en ese entonces.

—No te pido que hagas nada que no te nazca.

Estaba a punto de deprimirme; mi voz sonaba seca pero no grosera… más bien, vacía.

—Te lo dije por dos motivos. Uno: porque vendrás de visita y tenías que estar al tanto de por qué un chico cobrizo estará conmigo o se paseará seguido por aquí… Y dos: porque muy en el fondo, a pesar de que no quería tener esta conversación, pensé que te alegrarías aunque fuera un poco, dejarías ir el pasado y compartirías con tu única hija.

—No es que no me alegre por ti, Bella, pero es que no sé si es bueno que lo haga.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué con Rose te alegraste y conmigo no?

—Porque Rosalie no sabe lo que quiere, o mejor dicho, porque Rose no tiene planeado en su cabeza lo que quiere; ella deja que las cosas fluyan y tú no. Tú eres obstinada con tus planes, los trazaste hace años y te aferras a ellos… No sé qué decirte. Tal vez ahorita piensas que eres feliz porque te ha llegado el amor, Bella, pero ¿serás feliz dentro de otro par de meses? ¿Serás feliz cuando veas que este chico interfiere en tus planes y en tu trabajo?, ¿o sabrás manejarlo?

Decir que sus palabras no me dolían, sería mentira. Aunque no veía el caso en que me las dijera, porque bien se podría haber ahorrado sus palabras y solo decirme que estaba feliz aunque fuera mentira. Eso habría sido mejor.

—No esperé todo esto cuando marqué, porque de ser así te habría mandado un texto —ahora mi voz sonaba dura.

—No, no esperaste que alguien te dijera en voz alta lo que tú has pensado ya. Te conozco, Isabella, y sé que antes de que siquiera consideraras a este chico, te pusiste mil y un escenarios de cómo fracasarías en tu carrera. Tu carrera, Bella; eso es lo que has tenido en tu mente toda tu vida, y ahora qué crees estar enamorada, ¿me vas a decir que simplemente la dejaste de lado?

—Puedo hacer que las dos cosas funcionen —le dije firmemente, y luego pensé en la señora Thompson; ella dejó su carrera por su familia… pero fue feliz.

—Sabes que tu carrera no permite ambas.

—¿Crees que todos los médicos son unos solterones amargados? —pregunté con sorna.

—No, no todos los médicos, pero sí los que son excelentes; y tú estás obsesionada con la perfección, Bella —me recordó.

No le contesté y guardé silencio; porque eso no era del todo cierto. Tenía claro que nunca sería perfecta, pero siempre he querido ser la mejor y, aunque me costara admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Los que han dejado su marca en la medicina dedicaron su vida a eso: la medicina. No a su familia.

_«_El vencedor está solo_»_.

Esa frase caía como anillo al dedo, y aquí nada tenía que ver con Coelho.

—Sé que no es lo que esperabas escuchar, hija, y sé que de cierta forma volví a decepcionarte, pero debo ser sincera contigo y, ante todo, debes ser sincera contigo misma. Tengo que hacer que veas más allá y que te des cuenta de si las decisiones que tomes ahora te harán feliz en un futuro.

—Deberías apoyarme —rebatí débilmente.

—Y lo hago, Bella. El que no te diga ahora mismo que salto de felicidad porque mi nena tiene a alguien especial y ahora es feliz, no quiere decir que no te apoye.

—Yo lo hice —le recordé, y ella guardó silencio por un par de minutos.

—Tú tampoco lo dejes ir, corazón. Solo te digo que te tomes unos días, lo pienses y reflexiones. Si ves que esa relación no tiene futuro, la cortas de raíz y no sufras por voluntad propia. Llegará tu tiempo, Bella ―prometió.

—Casi me acabas de decir que moriré sola, no con esas palabras, pero eso es lo que me diste a entender, ¿y luego me dices que llegará mi tiempo? Tengo veintitrés años, mamá, y creo que sé tomar mis decisiones muy bien.

Estaba a punto de gritar o llorar; no sabía qué saldría de mí primero.

―Sí, tienes mucha razón cuando dices que lo pensé muchas veces… demasiadas, mamá, y estoy firme con la decisión que tomé. Si sufro o las cosas no salen bien, estaré contenta por haber vivido una pequeña fracción de mi vida junto a él. Como vas a venir, te agradecería que trataras de ser amable con él y pretender que eres feliz por mí… ya sabes, para guardar las apariencias —terminé, con un hilo de voz, y me dieron ganas de golpearme por ser tan débil. No debería afectarme lo que ella dijera, ya no vivía bajo su techo; ahora era yo sola la que opinaba acerca de mi vida.

—Piénsalo, Bella. Nos vemos el viernes, hija; te quiero, y saluda a Rose de mi parte — dijo despidiéndose.

—Saluda a Jake y a Seth.

Y colgué sin más.

Solté el teléfono, me volteé, enterré la cara en mi almohada y empecé a dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran en silencio.

Nada había salido como yo había planeado en mi interior; esto apestaba. Mi madre no tenía por qué haber sido tan cruel, y si no se sentía feliz solo lo hubiera aceptado sin más. Yo la apoyé cuando Seth nació, a pesar de todo lo hice, y este era un buen momento para que me devolviera esa atención. También por una parte yo había tenido la culpa en insistir en que hablara; a la primera frase que ella dijo y me di cuenta que no era de alegría o felicidad, solo me hubiera mantenido callada y así ella no habría hablado tanto.

Sequé mis lágrimas vagamente, abracé mi almohada, y mi mente voló.

Mi madre tenía razón en algunas cosas ¡Sí que la tenía! Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo, las dudas volvían a mí. Había decidido ser impulsiva, pero la verdad es que yo no sabía cómo serlo… ¿Qué seguía después? Disfrutaba de estos meses ―o a lo mucho un año y unos meses― que me quedaban de internado; pero ¿y luego? ¿Qué haría? … ¿Dónde quedaba mi idea original de irme a otra parte a realizar mi especialidad? ¿Dónde quedaba mi beca que me catapultaría a un buen hospital y me daría un nombre en la comunidad médica? No lo sabía; y solo ahora me había venido a dar cuenta que desde que decidí tontear con Edward, eso dejó de importar un poco… pero solo un poco, porque todavía estaba ahí.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, pero lo dejé pasar y seguí acostada. No estaba de humor para hablar con alguien, y Rose tenía sus propias llaves… Además, no resistiría otra hermosa historia como la de la señora Thompson; ya me había dado mucho en qué pensar sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero ese tonto timbre no dejaba de sonar, así que limpié mi cara con mis manos y me paré arrastrando los pies.

Esperaba que fuera algo muy importante o urgente, porque si era que a Rosalie se le habían olvidado sus llaves, ahora si la golpearía e iniciaría una pelea solo por el gusto de gritarle a alguien. Me paré delante de la puerta y miré por el picaporte, y toda la culpabilidad del mundo recayó sobre mí.

Solté otro suspiro en este día, y abrí la puerta.

—Hola, pensé que no abrirían ―me dijo Edward mientras me veía fijamente—. Estás asustada —lo dijo y no fue pregunta.

—No estoy asustada —dije simplemente.

—Lo estás dudando… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué has llorado?

Avanzó un poco y puso su mano en mi mejilla, tiernamente.

Mis traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a descender de nuevo, y sin darle tiempo a nada lo jalé para que pasara. Cerré la puerta y lo conduje a mi habitación.

—¿Y Rose? —preguntó mientras entrábamos a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—Salió con Emmett —contesté y me subí a mi cama y me acosté; él estaba parado frente a mí y solo me veía.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

—Espero que lo hagas.

El sonrió un poco, se quitó a puntapiés sus zapatos y se deshizo de su playera; desabrochó suspantalones, pero no se los quitó y se tendió a mi lado. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero pareció no gustarle la posición, pues me jaló hasta que quedé casi encima de él.

—Ahora sí… ¿Qué paso? —me volvió a preguntar, mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

—Hable con mi mamá; le dije sobre lo nuestro. Y antes que nada, sé que parezco una tonta adolescente, pero tenía que decirle… Va a venir junto con mi familia el viernes, ya te había dicho —él no dijo nada y solo esperó a que yo siguiera—. No se puso feliz ni gritó de alegría como yo en el fondo había esperado que lo hiciera, sino que se puso a darme una charla sobre las decisiones. Me dijo que pensara muy bien lo que había hecho y cómo podría afectar mi carrera. Básicamente me dijo que mi juicio ha sido afectado por _el amor,_ y que yo era obstinada, y que si había sido una decisión impulsiva no sería feliz en un futuro —expliqué.

Decidí contarle lo más breve y no todo con lujo de detalles. Me sentí un poco más tranquila al sacarlo de mi pecho y contarlo a alguien.

—¿Y ahora quieres terminar? —me preguntó un poco serio, pero sin dejar de tocar mí cabello.

Lo pensé un poco antes de contestarle, y cuando estuve segura me volteé y lo miré.

—No. Una cosa es lo que dice y piensa mi madre, y otra es lo que quiero… y estoy segura de eso, Edward. Así que no, no quiero terminar —dije con decisión lo que en verdad sentía.

Mi madre me confundió con su discurso, pero yo nunca tomo una decisión al aire…

El me miró por un tiempo fijamente, y sin decir nada besó mis labios suavemente.

—Cuando abriste la puerta pensé que me dirías que querías terminar y que había sido un error… Pensé que por eso me evitabas.

—Tenía que hablar con Renée antes, y dejarle en claro algunas cosas y no quería ablandarme.

El asintió con la cabeza y me jaló de nuevo a su regazo, y volvió a besarme.

—Bella, sé que está lo de tu trabajo… las jornadas que vienen para ti, los nuevos retos y lo del fin del internado. Cuando te conocí, te conocí con sueños y tú me los dejaste en claro; te dije que iba a ser paciente. No sé lo que vaya a pasar al termino de tu internado. ¡No sé qué va a pasar siquiera mañana! Pero sé, y te lo aseguro, que lo que pase lo decidiremos juntos, ¿sí?

—Sí —le contesté segura y con nuevas lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse.

—Vamos a crecer juntos, Bella. Vamos a pasar por mucho y vamos a salir de todo. Tú te vas a convertir en una exitosa cirujana, y espero estar a tu lado para verlo; y yo seré un reconocido chef con su propio restaurant, y con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación, seguiremos juntos todavía.

—¿Quieres seguir conmigo todo ese tiempo?

Él besó una lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla.

—La pregunta aquí es: si _tú_ quieres eso también, Bella… Y como dijo tu mamá, debes pensarlo y elegir lo que te haga feliz a largo plazo. Debes de elegir lo mejor para ti, y si no soy yo, entonces hay que decidirlo ahora.

«Si sufro o las cosas no salen bien, estaré contenta por haber vivido una pequeña fracción de mi vida junto a él_», _eso fue lo que le había dicho a mi madre, y eso había salido espontáneo, pero sincero.

Eso era lo que sentía.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de salir con Edward, y lo había pensado más una vez que comencé a hacerlo; y lo cierto era que no me había sentido tan bien en muchos años. Me sentía feliz y contenta. Lo quería… Y de nuevo la historia de Sara y Harry Thompson volvió a revivirse en mi mente.

Y estuve segura.

«El que no arriesga no gana», al menos eso decían; y yo estaba segura que quería arriesgarme.

Me acerqué y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, sonreí, y junté nuestros labios en un beso suave pero cargado de sentimientos por mi parte. Aún besándolo, me acomodé mejor y terminé a horcajadas sobre él. Me separé sonriendo un poco y lo miré pícaramente.

—Lo quiero también, Edward; cuando llegue el tiempo veremos cómo lo solucionaremos. Quiero que estés conmigo cuando me convierta en una excelente cirujana, y quiero estar contigo cuando seas ese chef reconocido y tengas tu restaurant de prestigio. Lo vamos a hacer, y si pasa algo en el camino, no me arrepentiré de nada… Y recuerda que te lo dice una mujer que no cambia nunca de opinión —terminé, sonriendo aún más. Él me devolvió la sonrisa con ganas, y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó.

—Yo hice que cambiaras de opinión ―me recordó y me besó.

—Sí… lo hiciste.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y a las que me dejaron su lindo comentario en el capitulo pasado. También quiero agradecer a mi súper Beta Ariana, ella es la que hace posible que los capítulos estén presentables. Bueno chicas que estén bien y espero ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	10. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hola guapas, aquí les dejo el capitulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Ariana Mendoza.**

* * *

**Nota: Quiero aclarar que no estudio Medicina y mucho menos he entrado a un quirófano, pero he tratado que todo lo relacionado con los temas médicos sean lo más apegados a la realidad. **

* * *

9.- ¡Sorpresa!

―¿Me puedes ayudar con la paciente de la camilla seis?, es que estoy hasta el tope —me pidió Victoria, pero no me dio tiempo a responder, puesto que ya estaba corriendo en dirección a los estantes con material.

Con un suspiro, dejé los expedientes que estaba actualizando de los pacientes a mi cargo y me dirigí rumbo a la camilla antes mencionada.

Era miércoles, mitad de semana, y yo estaba tan cansada; me dolían los pies y casi no había dormido nada practicando suturas y leyendo un artículo.

Era un caos.

Urgencias estaba a reventar y se pondría peor, porque venían en camino varias ambulancias con heridos de un accidente automovilístico.

—Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Isabella Swan y hoy voy a atenderla —me presenté mientras tomaba el historial—. Señora Roberts, aquí dice que sufrió una pequeña contusión al caerse… ¿Ha presentado vómito?, ¿mareos? —pregunté.

Al levantar la vista, pude observar a una señora de edad avanzada y a un joven de pie, a su costado; supuse que sería su hijo.

—No —contestó de manera seria, y se lo atribuí al golpe que había recibido.

—Muy bien, voy a revisarla ―le dije, y la ayudé a incorporarse un poco.

Tomé mi estetoscopio y escuché atentamente su corazón y pulmones, revisé sus pupilas y toqué su cabeza buscando el lugar afectado; pero todo estaba bien.

—Parece que fue solo el golpe, pero para asegurarnos le mandaré a tomar una placa; es solo para comprobar que todo esté completamente bien.

Estaba anotando en su historial, pero noté que no hubo respuesta de su parte, así que alcé mi vista y vi que la paciente seguía estando seria; pero parecía que quería decirme algo.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Mamá —le habló su hijo, pero sonó más bien como advertencia.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado joven? —me preguntó de la nada la señora Roberts.

—¡Mamá! Discúlpela, por favor, doctora Swan —comenzó a decir el hijo de mi paciente, pero yo todavía ni siquiera entendía el porqué de dicha pregunta.

—¿Perdón? —contesté confundida.

—Sí, eres demasiado joven para estar atendiendo a los pacientes ya. Mírate. —Me señalo—. Eres solo una niña. Perdona, pero quiero a un médico de verdad.

Su hijo solo negó con la cabeza, y mejor se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su madre.

—Señora, le puedo asegurar que estoy capacitada para…

—Quiero a un médico con más experiencia, no a una niña que todavía es estudiante —dijo interrumpiéndome, y se cruzó de brazos.

Yo estaba desconcertada, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, un poco indignada por su comportamiento; pero no dije nada más. Corrí la cortina y me fui rumbo al módulo de enfermeras. Tampoco lo tomé muy en serio, pues ya nos habían advertido sobre algunos pacientes que no están de acuerdo con que los atiendan los internos; lo que me molestaba en verdad, era su forma de referirse a mí. Había dicho: «Eres solo una niña»; yo no era ninguna niña, tenía veintitrés años.

―Hola, Tanya —saludé a una de las enfermeras—. La paciente de la seis quiere a un doctor con _más experiencia._ ¿Puedes conseguirle a uno? Y te agradecería que recalcaras que la paciente es _un poco_ especial.

—Claro, doctora Swan. No se preocupe, estos pacientes se presentan con frecuencia —trató de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Tanya.

Tanya Denali era una de las enfermeras que me agradaban mucho; siempre era amable. Ya era una mujer grande, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Iba a regresar con los historiales que me faltaban e ir a atender a los nuevos pacientes que llegaban, pero se notó un cambio drástico en el lugar. Varios especialistas comenzaron a colocarse las batas y guantes e ir rumbo a la entrada donde llegaban las ambulancias. Internos iban y venían, camillas pasaban y pacientes salían y entraban.

—¡Swan! Ponte una bata y unos guantes, hoy vas a asistir en Cardio —me gritó Newton.

Me acerqué a él y me extendió una bata; rápido me la puse y, torpemente, me coloqué los guantes.

—Tengo pacientes esperando a ser revisados —le dije, una vez caminábamos al encuentro de las ambulancias.

—Hoy se rolan de nuevo todos; otro interno los tomará. No te preocupes, haz todo lo que el doctor Ateara te diga, no seas un estorbo y, sobre todo, no me hagas quedar mal —me pidió, y se fue hacia la primera ambulancia que llegó.

—¡Swan! —gritó un doctor que acababa de salir del edificio, me acerqué rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

—Soy yo, señor —contesté.

El doctor Ateara sí que era alto, algo bronceado, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

—Vaya, una chica guapa. Bien, Swan, espero que seas tan buena como dijo Newton —me dijo, y yo solo asentí.

Llegaron otras dos ambulancias más, rápidamente abrieron sus puertas y los paramédicos comenzaron a bajar.

—Esta es la nuestra, Swan —me informó mientras señalaba la última; corrimos un poco hasta llegar al auto.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó mi superior mientras los paramédicos bajaban al paciente.

—Hombre de treinta y dos años, herida de bala en el pecho, posible neumotórax. Lo estabilizamos lo más que se pudo —informó el paramédico.

Mientras él hablaba, nosotros caminábamos lo más rápido posible empujando la camilla hacia el área de urgencias.

—¿No era un accidente automovilístico? —preguntó un poco desconcertado el doctor Ateara.

—Al parecer los ánimos se calentaron —dijo simplemente el paramédico. El doctor Ateara solo asintió y siguió avanzando.

Entramos a uno de los cuartos cerrados, los cuales eran especiales para traumas.

—Muy bien, gente, vamos a estabilizarlo primero.

Inmediatamente las enfermeras comenzaron a entrar y aglomerar el espacio. Yo comencé a quitarle los restos de tela de la camisa, sin saber qué más hacer. Lo único que podía ver era al hombre en la camilla, con grandes hematomas en el pecho, la herida por donde entró la bala, y sangre, mucha.

—Swan, ayúdame a incorporarlo.

Con mucho cuidado lo levantamos y buscamos alguna herida que nos indicara que la bala había salido, pero nada.

—La bala sigue alojada —concluí en voz baja.

—Bien, Swan, quiero que hables. No te quedes callada, tú también eres la doctora hoy.

Lo volvimos a recostar y una de las enfermeras le alcanzó un ultrasonido portátil al doctor Ateara, y él comenzó a pasarlo por el tórax del paciente para tratar de ubicar la bala.

Otra de las enfermeras me alcanzó el equipo para poder entubar al paciente; alcé su barbilla, abrí su boca, y con ayuda del laringoscopio coloqué el tubo. Conecté el respirador y una tercera enfermera comenzó a bombear, para así ayudar al paciente a respirar. Tomé mi estetoscopio y me aseguré de que el tubo estuviera correctamente colocado y el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

—¡Hora de movernos!, ¡tenemos que abrirlo ya, se está desangrando! —exclamó el doctor Ateara, y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

Las enfermeras procedieron a quitar las gasas sucias y todo lo que estaba sobre la camilla; una de ellas seguía bombeando oxígeno a sus pulmones y yo subí rápidamente las barandillas de la camilla.

Comenzamos a empujar la camilla rumbo a los ascensores y yo caminaba a punta de adrenalina. Sentía mi propio corazón acelerarse conforme avanzábamos, y escuchaba sus latidos en mis oídos. Entramos y alguien oprimió el número del piso de quirófanos.

―¿Ya has asistido en una cirugía así? —me preguntó el doctor Ateara, y yo solo negué con la cabeza. Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no salían de mi boca—. Ya te acostumbrarás —me prometió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos y lo único en que podía pensar era que debía practicar más mis suturas y leer más sobre las técnicas a realizar en diferentes cirugías.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y entramos al quirófano número cinco.

…

—¿Sabes qué hacer, Swan? —me cuestionó con su mirada pegada a la mía.

—Sí… bueno, he leído mucho sobre el procedimiento, pero nunca tuve un caso así antes… —le respondí con sinceridad; prefería quedarme afuera y observar, a hacer algo mal.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, no te estreses —me animó mientras se ponía el tapaboca.

Estaba de pie en el quirófano, sin sentir nada; no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo me encontraba allí, sosteniendo unas pinzas mientras el doctor Ateara trataba de extraer la bala.

El paciente se había visto crítico unos segundos; cuando lo abrimos había mucha sangre y casi al instante entró en paro, pero el doctor Ateara logró controlarlo.

Estaba asistiendo en una cirugía complicada, y no me estaba sintiendo como yo había imaginado que lo haría.

No estaba extasiada ni segura ni feliz…

Estaba serena, tranquila y con mucho miedo.

No miedo de quedar mal con mi superior, sino de que algo pasara; de que el paciente entrara de nuevo en paro y no pudiéramos reanimarlo otra vez.

Ahora entendía claramente lo que hacía algunos años me decían: «La carrera de Medicina es una mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo estás agotado, un gran número de tus pacientes muere; pero al final del día, si puedes salvarle la vida a alguien, cambiársela de alguna forma o hacerla mejor, eso hace que todo lo demás valga la pena».

Uno de mis maestros en la facultad siempre nos decía eso, y ahora lo entendía completamente.

. . .

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Swan. Newton tenía razón, eres buena —me palmeó la espalda el doctor y tomó el historial del paciente.

Todo había salido bien; el hombre seguía vivo y eso era lo que contaba. Ahora estaba estable, pero su situación seguía siendo seria; tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas, la bala había hecho destrozos considerables en su interior y había perdido mucha sangre. Esta noche sería la decisiva para él. Las trabajadoras sociales estaban tratando de localizar a su familia, pero aún no tenían éxito.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —me preguntó sin mirarme, pues aún seguía escribiendo.

—A las seis.

Miró el reloj en la pared, que marcaba las 7:30 pm.

—Vete a descansar, Swan; dejaré a las enfermeras a cargo —me dijo, y yo asentí y me retiré.

…

No había visto a Rose en todo el día, así que me pasé por su piso y pregunté por ella; pero me dijeron que estaba en medio de un parto. Ya la vería luego en casa para burlarme de ella.

Ahora que la presión y el asombro inicial se habían ido, la felicidad me inundaba. ¡Había salvado una vida! Bueno, no completamente sola, pero había ayudado, y ese era un motivo con el cual podía molestar a Rose. Aunque solo un poco, puesto que ella estaba ayudando a traer nuevas vidas al mundo… Lo que también significaba que había visto un número considerable de vaginas.

Sonreí maliciosa.

¡Oh, cómo amaba molestar a Rosalie Hale!

Y eso se debía a que también la amaba a ella.

Aún no le contaba lo que había sucedido con mi madre, pero estaba casi segura de que se enfadaría con Renée.

_Renée…_

La versión femenina de Pepe el grillo reapareció más amargada que nunca.

Había decidido ya no pensar más en mi madre y tratar de disfrutar a mis hermanos estos días. Al parecer, por más que pusiera de mi parte y me esforzara, la relación entre nosotras ya nunca volvería a ser igual.

Y eso estaba bien.

La amaba, era mi madre; pero no sería la primera persona a quien acudiría. Esa era Rosalie.

Hice mi viaje hacia los vestidores, me cambié, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de unos cuantos compañeros. Saqué mi celular para marcarle a Edward, pues además de haberme traído también pasaría a recogerme, y me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de mi rubio amor; más comúnmente conocida como_ Rose_.

Quien pudiera leer mi mente pensaría que era una lesbiana no-declarada, pero había tenido un excelente día y estaba tan contenta, que gritaría mi amor por esa rubia.

_Te espera una sorpresa cuando llegues a casa. Recuerda que no podrías vivir sin mí. Te quiero._

-Rose

Su mensaje era un poco extraño, pero no le di importancia y le marqué rápidamente a Edward, el cual me contestó al segundo tono y me informó que me estaba esperando afuera. Apresuré mis pasos y salí a la oscura noche, enseguida visualicé el Volvo y me subí sin vacilar.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Cómo te fue ―me preguntó antes de darme un beso y poner en marcha el coche.

—Excelente, guapo —respondí sonriendo.

Desde el domingo en la noche, una vez pasado el drama de la conversación con mi madre, empezamos a llamarnos así solo por diversión.

—Hoy asistí en una cirugía complicada. Ingresaron a un hombre con una bala en el pecho; uno de sus pulmones colapsó, se estaba desangrando y tenía varias costillas rotas. Fue una gran cirugía. Entró una vez en paro y casi me hago pipí, pero afortunadamente lo reanimamos y yo no mojé mis pantalones. El paciente vive de milagro, pero vive y eso es lo que cuenta… ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? —pregunté cuando terminé de contar mi pequeño relato.

Estábamos en un alto, él solo me miraba atentamente. Alzó un poco su mano que tenía en el volante, y me enseñó su dedo índice que estaba envuelto en un curita.

—Me corté, y eso fue lo más extremo que pasó.

—¡Oh, vamos, guapo! Debió de haber pasado algo aún más extremo, como que alguien se quemó con la sopa o se atragantó con un pedazo de pan —comencé a bromear.

—¿Sabes, guapa?, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí. Casi mojo mis pantalones cuando pensé que la pasta no estaría a tiempo, pero, tú sabes... Estuvo justo a tiempo, y eso es lo que cuenta —dijo guiñándome un ojo, y yo solo reí—. ¿Y Rose? —me preguntó mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento de mi edificio.

—Viendo vaginas.

Bajamos, y Edward soltó una carcajada. Abrió la cajuela y sacó una pequeña maleta, se la colgó al hombro y cerró el carro.

Habíamos quedado en que él debía traer unas cuantas prendas de ropa y cosas de uso personal, y que yo debía hacer lo mismo en su departamento. Así sería más cómodo, pues nos la pasábamos entrando y saliendo del apartamento del otro.

—No, no es cierto… Bueno, no del todo. No la vi en todo el día y cuando pasé a buscarla me dijeron que estaba asistiendo en un parto —le expliqué—. Hablando de eso, me mandó un mensaje algo extraño; pero conociendo a Rose, solo es otra de sus bromas.

—Sí, eso debe de ser —concordó conmigo cuando entrábamos al ascensor—. Jasper quiere raparse —soltó de la nada, y yo lo volteé a ver asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dice que Alice le comienza a prestar más atención a su cabello que al de ella.

Salimos del ascensor aún riendo de las locuras de esos dos.

—Ese par es un caos.

—Sí, pero son un bonito caos; hacen buena pareja —concordé con él.

—No mejor pareja que nosotros, guapa.

—Eso sí, guapo.

Lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé con ganas; en el día no me había dado tiempo de extrañarlo, pero ahora sí.

Nos separamos y yo comencé a buscar las llaves, y cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que no tenía seguro. Eso solo significaba dos cosas: una era que probablemente nos habían robado; y otra, que a la despistada de Rose simplemente se le había olvidado cerrar, pero igual no le di importancia. Hoy había sido un buen día ―a excepción del suceso con la señora Roberts; pero eso no me lo arruinaría―, así que planeaba terminarlo sin maldecir a nadie y hacer florecer mi amor por Rose y por el chico guapo que estaba a mi lado.

Entramos. Las luces estaban encendidas; volteé a ver a Edward y él ya estaba mirándome. Dejé mi abrigo en el perchero y sin más caminé rápidamente hacia la sala.

—Bella, espérame —me dijo Edward.

Y cuando entré, cuatro pares de ojos me veían curiosos; pero solo uno captó mi atención.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó _alguien _con tono burlón.

—Mierda —me quejé, sin darme cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta, y los mismos cuatro pares de ojos me miraron de formas diferentes; pero solamente uno me importó.

_«_Doble mierda_»,_ dije en mi interior.

¡Cómo te odio, Rosalie Hale!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que ya todas se imaginan quienes son los intrusos en la sala de Bella así que prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más divertido y pronto se aclararan varios puntos.**

**Quiero agradecer primeramente a mi Beta Ari que es genial, ella hace posible que mis ideas e intentos de capítulos queden legibles para ustedes. También a las personitas que se hacen presentes con sus comentarios, muchas gracias y a las que siguen mi historia. **

**Sin más me despido, espero que estén muy bien y nos seguimos leyendo. **


End file.
